Chibi Vampire Shadamy Story
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy was an ordinary girl who was actually a vampire that not only bites but injects her blood into her victims. Then one day a boy named Shadow comes along and her life becomes a living hell all around. With a harsh mother, sweet father, a rough brother, a calm sister everything turns upside down for poor Amy. All based off my favorite anime. ShadowxAmy XD Chibi Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEY! New Shadamy story! So hope you like this story and review nicely pretty please with a cherry on top! All Sonic characters belong to SEEEEGAAAA! Ok lets start the story.**

**Chapter 1. The New Student.**

(Amy's POV)

A dark red sky. That's all I could remember. I was young about 10, or so. My family went to the lake for vacation and I suddenly felt weird that day. I wore a white summer dress with a small white hat and little white sandles. I walked through the forest, gasping for air. I clutched the hat and felt my heart was going to explode. I also felt my canines were growing large. I wanted to find something. Find someone. I was losing my vision when I somehow walked to the lake.

I saw a long dock on the water and a boy. I slowly made my way to the boy wanting him. I was just about there when I suddenly collapsed. I heard the boy running up to me and I looked up at him. He was a blue hedgehog with gorgeous green eyes. He looked like he was 11. He wore only a white button shirt and black pants and red and white buckled shoes. I couldn't hear what he said. I was too weak to even talk.

Then the sky became dark and blood red. The boy was too busy noticing the changes in the sky. I had no control over my body and I held him close. He didn't say anything to me, he held me closer to him. Then I did something that I didn't know I could do. I bit into his clean neck. I tasted his delicious blood and it made me feel calm. I heard him whimper from the pain from my bite. I continued to suck up some of his blood. He tasted so good I couldn't stop.

When I was satisfied with the sweet taste, I let go of him and he fell to the ground, unconciouse . I stared into the blood red sky and breathed in and out from my first victim. The blood dripped from my mouth and onto my clean white dress. I never forgot that day.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEPP*

I woke up tired and hurt. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes with my fist, "Ugh man. I guess its that time of the month again." I groaned slowly getting out of my bed.

I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform on. My uniform was a navy blue jacket with a pale yellow shirt. It had a navy blue mini skirt to go with it and a red tie. I brushed my quills and washed my face clean. I looked in the mirror and smiled I was a pretty hedgehog who didn't know this was going to be a bad day.

I went downstairs and fixed some toast and eggs. I at down on in a chair and scrapped up some eggs and placed it on my toast. I looked out the window and saw a clear blue sky. The breeze blew the trees slightly and it felt nice.

"Well looks like a good day today. Time for breakfast!" I said and chomped on my toast. If only I knew what I was getting myself into today. I finished and headed for the door and noticed a garbage bag was there with a note. *Please take this out when you leave. Mom*

I stared at the note and groaned. I turned around to the house, "I'm off to school!" I shouted, but no answer. Like anyone's going to answer anyways. I walked out and ran behind the house and threw the trash in the bin. I sighed and smiled to myself, "this is going to be a good day. YES!" I said and ran down the hill through the forest.

My name is Amy Rose. I lived on a hill with my family and I've been pretty confident that this was a good day until I got to school and almost died.

I sat out on the side and was completely tired. 'Man! Of all days it has to be gym class day?' I thought as I let out a grumpy sigh. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly looked to my left and saw the two blue eyes of my best friend.

"Hey Amy. You ok? You don't look that good." Sally asked expecting me all over. This is Sally Acorn. She has been my best friend since childhood and we've been together all the time. She really is a good friend and when I'm in trouble she always comes to the rescue. She wore only a white shirt and navy blue shorts.

I shook my head and turned away, "I'm fine, Sally. Really." I said hiding my blush.

She came in front of me and layed her forehead on mine seeing if I had a temperature. "Well you don't feel like your hot and you don't look pale. What's going on?" she asked taking her head back.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little sick that's all." I replied smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow at me then smiled, "Alright I guess." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"Class! Can I have everyone's attention!" my teacher, Mrs. Hein called out, "We have a new student here with us!" Sally's ears perked up and grabbed my arm quickly, "Amy come on! She said there's a new student!" she said pulling me closer to a crowd of students.

I groaned and saw the new student. He looked cute and nice. He was a black hedgehog with red steaks in his quills, arms and legs. He wore the boys school uniform and looked very cute. The boys uniform is a white polo with a couple of buttons on the top and navy blue pants. He also wore what looked like rocket shoes. His eyes were blood red and he looked like a bully, but he looked soft and kind.

He stepped forward and presented himself to the class. "My name's Shadow the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a small smile. When he bought his head up he then glanced at me. His red eyes stared into my green eyes and I felt weird.

A soft blow of wind blew my quills a bit and I felt a sickening feeling from him. What was this feeling. Oh no! I clamped a hand on my nose and felt dizzy. NOT NOW!

"Hey, Amy. That guy looks like a real bully doesn't he…Amy? AUGH!" Sally gasped and I was past out on the ground. Everyone huddled around and tried to wake me up. "Oh no! Ms. Rose! Ms. Rose!" my teacher called out to me, but I was all ready out like a light.

Shadow stood there dumbfounded at what happened. All he did was look at me and I fell to the ground past out. He then scratched his head and felt guilty, "What was that all about?" he asked to himself.

I knew this was a bad day to be alive now! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!

**Pretty good so far. Well hope you liked it and I'll try to not, or make it like the anime. I wont make it from the manga since its longer so I'll try to do the anime. Well hope you liked it and Buh Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ma peeps! So starting out I'm gonna change a couple of characters. You'll see what I mean if ya read 'The Pink And Black Rose' when I told you about my characters. Well anyways HERE WE GO!**

**P.s if anyone wants their OC in my story don't hesitate to tell me. Good? Ok!**

**Chapter 2. I'm A Vampire.**

******(Amy's POV)**

****I layed in the bed in the nurses office. I kept thinking about that new boy. Who was he and why did he have this weird feeling around him that made me pass out? Next to me Sally kept a close watch on me till I feel better.

"Man, Amy! If you were really sick then you should've stayed home!" she scolded me I poked my head out from the covers, "Well I felt weird and my body took over. So I guess I should have, huh?" I said.

Sally smiled down on me, "Don't worry about it. Just get better." she said, "and it's also a good thing you did faint, because I got to skip gym class." she giggled at the last part.

I giggled along with her, "Oh, Sally!" I teased wait we'er both in the same room. Alone and she is too distracted. I started to feel my actions taking over me and I was about closer to her. OH MY GOSH! I stopped my horrible actions and dove under the covers.

Sally raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh? You ok, Amy?" she asked tilting her head a bit. How can I do that to her! She's my best friend! What am I gonna do now!

Sally saw me in my train of thought and immediately pounced on me, "Hey, you! You can't lay there all day!" she teased as she wrestled me out of my bed. Why can't she be normal for once!

**(Shadow's POV)**

****What was up with that girl? She looked fine till I looked at her. She looked cute, but she looked pretty strange. I sat in my seat thinking about her till, speak of the devil she came in right when I was thinking about her. She walked over to her friends that were a white bat and a cream colored rabbit.

She said hi to them as I listened closely. She looks just fine. So why did she faint at the site of me? I've always been told that I looked like a thug and my eyes could scare the living dead from their graves. But I still am the nice guy I want people to see. I continued to stare at her untill she locked eyes on me.

Her emerald eyes were very pretty to stare into. But when she saw me, she immediately started freaking out. She cupped her hand to her nose and she looked red like a cherry. I was about to get up when she bolted to the door. She was gone like that. I stared at the door and felt weird. This girl was cute...but weird.

**(Amy's POV)**

****I saw the new student there and he saw me. My blood is getting increasingly painful. I quickly took out my phone while holding my nose and texted really fast to someone. I hope she can come soon. I don't think I can hold it any longer.

After a walked for quite some time, my actions began to kick in again. I felt like my brain wouldn't listen to me and it only followed orders from itself. I walked like I had a heavy weight on me, panting as I felt my canines getting bigger.

I started shuffling through a thick forest and saw a guy laying on the bench. He was a green echidna and he had a grey work shirt and pants, but he looked tired and beat up like he came from a five hour long hike.

I started creeping up to him. Thank god he was past out. He wouldn't feel a thing now. I almost got to him till my clumsy legs gave in and I collapsed right in front of him.

**(green echidna POV)**

****Ah man! My work has been hard on me all day. All my boss said was work, work, work! I couldn't take it anymore. I was finally left off on my break and I somehow came to the park. I couldn't keep up with my legs anymore so I sat on a bench and fell asleep.

I woke up from something like a thud sound. I lifted my head up and looked at my watch. " Crap! Looks like I'm late again. The boss is gonna have my head now." I complained. When I was about to get up, I saw a school girl past out on the ground.

I gasped and jumped on the bench. Was this for real? Is there a camera somewhere? I got off and tapped on her to see if she was alive. I heard breathing so I guess she was alive. "Ugh! Why me? Hey! Anyone out there!" I shouted then I felt something grab my leg.

I looked down and the girl was holding onto my leg like a creepy monster. Her eyes were glowing red and I was scared. I screamed and waved my leg around, but she was some how strong.

She lifted herself up off the floor and pounced on me with her mouth open.

**(Shadow's POV)**

****Damn mosquitos! I smacked my neck and looks like it flew away. I looked around and found myself in a quiet park. Guess I'm lost again. I got a guide from Mrs. Heins and she gave me instructions to where my house was.

Gee that was nice...if she wouldve wrote them down easily for me. By the way that girl was really weird. All her friends said that it's practically normal for her to do that, but I think it's some thing else. I walked through the park and thought I heard something coming from around the corner.

I hid behind a tree and saw the girl...and a guy. She was hugging him and her face hid into his neck. I continued to stare as the guy lifted his head up and he looked shocked. I don't know what was going on, but my actions told me to wait here.

Then she let go of him and he fell to the ground and she looked like she was refreshed. Then all of a sudden a girl came down from a tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She was a grey hedgehog with long white blond hair and golden eyes. She wore a black ruffled Lolita dress and carried a black chao doll with a knife in it's hand and had a creepy smile.

She extended her hand to the guy and a bright yellow glow surrounded him. Then she turned to the girl, "His memories have been erased, big sister." she said with no emotion on her face nor her tone, "Oh thank you Sarah." the girl said with a smile. She must be related to her somehow.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" a voice rang out suddenly, "Why is it that we had to save your ass all time! You are a really troublesome girl, Amy!" I think it came from the...doll!

The girl looked a little guilty, "I'm sorry. I guess it has been hard today for me." she sighed.

The little girl turned around, "We better go, big sister. Mother and father are probably waking up now." she said and started walking away.

"Oh! Ok. I'm coming!" the other girl said following her then she squeeled and ran back to the guy and run back to the grey hedgehog. I was lucky that she didn't see me. I got out from my hiding spot then saw they green echidna shot up like a weed and took a glance at his watch.

"OH FUCK IM LATE!" he shouted and grabbed his suite case and ran off like a blink of an eye. I sweat dropped and looked puzzled. What the hell just happened? Am I dreaming, or am I hallucinating? I hope this was a dream cause I wanna wake up now.

**Ok hope you liked it and please review! Like I said 1 I'm changing some characters and 2 if you want your OC in this pm me or tell me in your reviews cause I might start with the new chappie in a couple of days. Ok with all that said...PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ma peeps! Wow I got a lot of people wanting me to use their OCs'. Well I'm sorry to say that I won't use some of yours if you can't give me a good detail about them. KatIsKitty33 and Animelover3801 if you can't give me details on you OC I can't put them in. So anyways hope you enjoy this and please don't get mad I'll put them in if you can pm me or send them on a review.**

**Chapter 3 My Family.**

**(Amy's POV)**

I finally got rid of my actions and my little sister and I walked back to our house. I looked up at the moon and it was soooo big and beautiful. I could watch it forever and ever. "HEY AMY! GET YER ASS IN GEAR AND HURRY UP!" Sarah's chao doll, Oogi yelled. I jumped from his yelling and quickly ran to Sarah's side.

When we got to our house, we heard some shouting in the living room. Me and Sarah put our ears next to the door and listened. Uh oh. Mama's up and Papa's getting pretty scared, "Are you sure their cute together?" I asked out loud.

Sarah looked up at me with no expression on her face, "Of course a happy couple." she replied. Great I'm having a couple talk with my younger sister. Inside the room, Mama was spitting out some red liquid and glaring at Papa, "Vector." she said with a menicing glare.

My Papa is named Vector Marker and I was like his daddy's little girl. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with a Black tie and some black pants. He was holding a bottle of a red drink, "But my dear Carmen. This blood was from a young woman cheated on a very sweet boyfriend." he said sheepishly.

My mama is named Carmen Marker**(I gave them the Marker names instead) **and she is like a mother who can care, but doesn't show very well. She wore a tight sexy red dress that showed not only her curves, but also her...breasts. Her hair was done in a tight bun.

She started throwing her hands in the air frustratedly, "I don't want some stupid lying bitch! I WANT THE BLOOD OF A NO GOOD LYING PEICE OF TRASH!" she yelled and threw the drink at papa.

He then wiped off the drink and was about to protest when we walked in and I foolishly turned on the light. Mama and papa shrieked at the light and turned to me, "YOU FOOL WHY DID YOU TURN THAT STUPID THING ON!" she yelled.

I turned around and smiled a bit, "Well...it's dark and I thought I could turn on the lights ACK!" I suddenly got smacked by mama's slipper. She always smacks me with that thing. Every time I do something weird she always hits me with it.

"Damn! Your the only one in this damn house who can't stand the light even if your a vampire!" she scolded papa came over and handed her the tiny glass that had the blood mama was drinking, "Please my darling why don't you just try it and feel better." he said calmingly.

"I will when you get that DISGUSTING BLOOD AWAY FROM ME!" oh boy here we go again. Yep my family is actually a family of vampires. Mama and papa moved here from our home land. There's Carmen the hedgehog and Vector the crocodile. They kept there last names so we call them Carmen and Vector Marker. Sarah is my younger sister if you hadnt get it yet. Oh she doesn't have her powers yet. And then there's...wait...where's?

"If your narrating about our brother, he's out right now." Sarah mentioned I sighed. I guess my brother won't be showing up now. My brother always goes after young woman so you could call him a lech, "Amy your blushing how cute!" Oogi teased me.

I stomped my foot on the floor, "I am not! Shut it, Oogi!" I scolded "Right now I bet Scourge is making out with a woman he picked up on the street!" he joked and made some nasty kissing noises.

"Oogi please. Your annoying me." Sarah said closing her eyes. "SEE! Now you got Sarah mad at me! Every time we have to bail you out you-MRF!" I clamped my hands on his mouth, "Oogi...what are...you talking about GACK!" I yelped when mama hit me again with her darn slipper.

"Honestly why can't you be a least bit normal and take care of your self!" mama asked I held my head because her slipper really hurts, "But...mama I GACK!" I complained then get smacked on the head again.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" she scolded papa came over a bit shocked, "Augh my darling! Look!" he yelped. Mama looked down and saw that I was past out. "Oh...oops guess I hit her a bit too hard." she said. Why me...?

****I lid in bed with a bruised head thanks to mama. I don't know why, but what did the new boy do to make my blood boil like that? I'll need to think about it...right after I sleep.

The next morning I finished my breakfast and headed outside. "Alright! Time to see if that boy is really my cause!" I said to myself with pride. I rand down the hill really fast and got on the rode feeling pretty confident. I ran so fast I couldn't tell what was infront of me. I peered around the corner and WHAM!

I fell back a bit dazed and hurt. What did I hit? "Ow! What the hell? Who did tha..." I heard someone over me. It sounded like a boy. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the new guy over me, but he wasn't looking at me he was...AUGH!

My skirt was open! I yelped and sat up straight! My face had never been that red before till now! All I could do was sit there hoping he didn't see much of me. He picked up my book bag and dusted it off. He quietly anded it to me. "Th..thank you." I stuttered taking my bag.

What do I do now! He probably saw my underwear! "Uh...hey I s...saw you-" he was about to finish when I suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry." I quickly said sofly and ran away. I could imagine the face he had. He probably looked confused, embarresed and horrified!

I ran so fast my legs just kept on running I was too afraid to look back let alone talk to him. Wait! That was the boy I was gonna see if he was my cause! AH DARN IT!

**It may be short. I'm sorry, but I was in a bit of a hurry. I promise to make the next chappie longer. Ok hope you like it read, like, review, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey ma peeps! Thank you to all the people who gave me their OCs' so I'm gonna try to put them all in the story. So without further a due...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 My Horrible Secret Is Embarrassing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

That was soooo embarrassing! I thought my blood was about to burst! I was at the back of the school huffing and breathing from that horrible welcome. Our faces were almost close to each other! AUGH! Why am I talking like this! "Ok! I'm going to see if he's my cause...I just don't want to get near him though!" I complained then I slumped down and felt nausea again. This is gonna be a loooong day.

Later on I was talking to Sally about a crush my friend Rouge the bat had, then I saw the new boy coming out of the classroom. I waisted no time and ran the other direction. At gym class, we had to run two miles and I was almost dead. I was the last in the group and stopped to breath. But when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the boys behind us and the glowing red eyes of the new boy! Again I waisted no time and ran right passed everyone giving me a weird look. I ignored them and ran as fast as I can.

Through out the whole day, I tried to manage getting away from him. So far I was doing ok. You know...I actually feel pretty bad for him. I always run away when I see him and he never did anything to me. But I can't tell him my secret! He looks so mean looking, but he also looks very nice. I don't know what to do now!

In the afternoon, I laid down on my desk, completely exhausted. I managed to get away from him today...now I just got to avoid him for the rest of my life. I continued to mope when I felt a stinging sensation of two red glaring eyes on me. Oh no! That boy! He's staring at me! What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!

Oh no! I heard him move his chair! Now I hear footsteps! AH! My blood! No! My blood is getting too strong to handle again! I can feel him towering over me now. "Hey...Rose. Can I talk-" I heard his voice, but he didn't finish his sentence when I shot straight up and ran away really fast. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

**(Shadow's POV)**

That was really weird. All I wanted to ask was why she was in the park. Now I feel really weird and guilty. Did I do something to her? She looks so sweet and cute. Maybe I'm going on about this wrong. "Hey..Shadow." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw her friend, Sally with a worried expression on her face, "can you try to be a little calm to her. She Has a lot of problems and you asking to go out with her might not be a good thing." Wait! Did she just say what I think she just said!

I threw my hands in the air in defence, "I...I-I wasn't going t-to-" I stuttered, but she interrupted me, "All I'm saying is give her some space. Even though she looks tough, she's still a bit weak. Not to mention a bit jittery for the past hours today. I think something happened to her, but she's the one that takes care of it herself." Sally explained.

I looked at her confusingly. What did she mean by problems? Wait! Was it about the night before when she and that guy...? I couldn't think anymore. I had to know. When Sally was talking more about her, I quickly darted for the door and ran off to find her.

**(Sarah's POV)**

I was looking through some old photographs father put together. One picture had e and big sister together. She was young like she was 12 and I was 9. She smiled at the camera holding a number two from her fingers. I flipped the page as my doll, Oogi complained

"Oh damn! If only Amy was a proper vampire! Then we would've had it easy!" he complained I flipped a page and saw a picture of big sister crying with blood all over her new white dress. I was in it and I was comforting her. She looked like to be 9 and I was 6."Even now." I said, "I can still remember the time. Big sister's very first time.".

**(Amy's POV)**

I was able to rin away to the staircase, but then my blood started aching. Oh man! I shouldn't have run! Now my blood is boiling like crazy! What do I do now! It's still to early for Sarah to bail me out. But why is it...that everytime Shadow looks at me...my blood aches. I started getting horrible pains when I heard someone on the top of the stairs.

"Rose!" it was Shadow! He looks like he's worried about something. This is getting pretty awkward and embarrassing now! "I saw you at the park." he said with no emotion in his tone nor his face. Huh? The park? When did he see me at the park? "You were with some echidna guy and you were hugging him." WHAT!

You mean Shadow saw me at the park biting someone! OH NO! AUGH! My blood! I cupped a hand to my nose and felt really red. My blood! What do I do now? I can't bite him nor see me like this. "Rose! Are you alright?" he asked I couldn't answer him. My body started moving and I felt very dizzy. I didn't see where I was going and found myself falling on the stairs.

I then felt a strong gloved hand grasping my wrist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shadow holding me with one haholland the other holding the banister. "Rose! Hang on!" he shouted keeping a good grip on me. His hand is touching me! My blood! OH NO! "Shadow...I'm...sorry." I said in tears. I saw his face in confusion and before I knew it.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drops of blood poured out of my nose as I tried to hold it in. It splattered all over the walls, the steps, the floors, everywhere. I saw his face staring at me with wide eyes. His mouth was open and he looked very shocked.

"Rose...a nosebleed?" he asked staring at my bloody nose. I whimpered and held my nose tightly. Now you know my horrible secret! I'm what you call an un vampire who not only doesn't drink blood, but have it suddenly gushes out. I didn't want anyone to know my secret till now!

"AH! Ill go get the nurse!" he said quickly and turned away till I grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Please...don't." I whispered he looked down on me with worried and confusion in his eyes, "this happens to me alot. Please don't...call the nurse...please...keep...my...secret." I suddenly felt dizzy from blood loss and saw nothing, but darkness.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I was carrying her to where ever she lived. It was such a hard job. That will never get out of my head now. I started feeling a bit of stirring on my back and heard her moan. "So...warm.", "Nice to see that your awake." I said sarcastically. I heard her gasp when she realized it was me. "But...how?" she asked leaning on me a bit more.

"I did what you wanted me to. I didn't tell anyone. Although it was a hard mess to clean up. Not to mention the stains." I quickly noted. I heard her moan once more. "Hmm." she sighed. Is that all she could think of? I cleaned up what looked like a murder crime scene and that's all she could say? She moved her legs as if she wanted to get down.

I put her down and she lowered her head in shame, "Thank you...fr doing that..." she whispered I couldn't hear much, but I tried to be nice to her and say, "It's nothing, but i wanted to know why-" she looked up at me with tears in the corner of her eye, "I thank you for helping, but...JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted and ran off in a different direction.

What was that all about? I helped her, but she still wanted me to be away from her. Something is going wrong and I want to find out.

**(Amy's POV)**

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Shadow saw! He saw me bleed like that! Why! Now my life is ruined! What am I gonna do now! I can't face him any more! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW!

**Ok I did promise a bigger story, but I'm lazy so I guess that's a reason. Well hope you like this one and stay tuned for the next. I'll try to put some OC's in the next or the next next chappie. Ok read, love, review...PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Heeeeey ma peeps! Hope all of you enjoyed my stories!**

**Amy: Hey!**

**Me: Woah! How'd you get here!**

**Amy: I had some help from a special guy of mine. :-)**

**Shadow: Hello, Alicia.**

**Me: Eep! Uhhhh...hey Shadow...:-(**

**Shadow: Don't think your off the hook about killing me all those times! (loads gun)**

**Me: Uhhh...well hope you enjoy this story and BYE! (runs away screaming)**

**Chapter 5 My Brother Is So Embarrassing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

****What was that all about yesterday? She looked so freaked out. I would too if that happened to me, but still. I was back home with mom. We were eating breakfast and I looked like I was completely dazed. I kept thinking in my head why was she acting like that.

My mom, Midnight was looking at me strangely. She's a dark pink hedgehog with dark emerald eyes. She had long hair down to her back pulled in a poney tail. She wore a simple purple shirt with a black skirt and black flats to go with it. She looked at me while eating her soup, "Shadow?" she said getting me out of my thoughts, "Huh? Wha?" I stuttered.

"You seem down for some time. Whats wrong honey?" she asked putting her bowl down, "I'm sorry. When I find a job, we'll get better food." she said with a sad tone. My mom's always been depressed. She tries so hard to help raise me and I really want to help her. She hardly gets a job, but somehow gets fired the minute she starts it. That's why I'm doing all I can to help her. We were having a simple broccoli soup...not my favorite, but I try to show a bit to her.

"It's alright, mom." I said smiling to her, "hey! Today I start my new job. It'll work out!" I assured her. She smiled a weak smile to me, "Your a good boy, Shadow. At least it'll work out if the two of us are working hard." she said.

I smiled and took a sip from my soup, "Oh! I forgot." she exclaimed I brought my head up from my bowl, "the store had a sale on this since it's past it's date." she walked to the fridge and poured some red liquid in a cup. She sat it down to me, "Don't tell me...it's..." I didn't want to say the name.

"Yep tomatoe juice!" she said happily I almost puked on site from the color and the smell...damn it! At school, every on was there...except for Rose. Where was she? I saw the teacher come in and check off the list of students, "Sally!" she called.

"Here!"

"Rage!"

"Yo!"

"Alexander!"

"Hey!"

"Mia!"

"Im here!"

"Shadow!"

"Present!"

"Amy! Amy...where's...has anyone seen Amy?"

Everyone looked at each other and all over gossiping. "That's weird...I didn't get a notice from her parents." the teacher sighed.

"Maybe it's because Amy wasn't feeling well. She had some sort of sickness yesterday." Sally mentioned. Now it's just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

**(Amy's POV)**

****I laid in bed tired and really sad. I can't believe Shadow saw me bitting someone let alone have a nose bleed in front of him! Now that I think about it...he really is my cause. Some how there's an aura around him that makes my blood boil. Now I really don't understand.

Wait! Now that I remember!...I was touching him! "AUGH! IM SO EMBARRESED!" I cried covering my head with my covers. I could've sworn my door was closed, "Why are you embarresed?" I heard an angry familiar voice above me.

I looked up and saw mama with a very freaky look plastered on her face, "Huh? Mama GACK!" I was suddenly hit with her damn slipper, "HOW DARE YOU SKIP SCHOOL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" she hissed as papa came in holding her back.

"Now now my dear lets just calm down and talk." he said calmly. After I was finally better from mama's slipper attack, I told them about my blood aches and the new student. They had confused yet serious looks on their faces.

"Your blood aches!" they both asked I nodded slowly, "Well...somehow when I'm near the new student, my blood aches and...I bleed." I said as my face turns in a very deep red. Papa looked at mama confused, "So I guess I should probably drop out." I sighed.

"NO YOU WON'T!" my papa bellowed I shreiked at his loud voice, "You will go back to school and finish your semester, young lady!" mama looked at me with the same angry look papa was giving me. "Are there any more problems that we should know about?" she asked crossing her arms at me.

What do I do now? I can't tell them! I can't tell them Shadow knows my big secret! I shook my head and sat there quietly as they talked amongst them selfs, "Alright. Well schools over now so get up and get dressed for work!" she ordered.

"Wah! But I wanted to stay home today!" I complained, "YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS USES THE MOST LIGHT IN THIS DAMN HOUSE NOW GET CHANGED!" I whined and got up to get my uniform for work.

**(Sarah's POV)**

****I was outside big sister's door and heard everything that she said. I was starting to get a bit worried about her and got my phone out of my pocket, "Oh damn! There she goes again." Oogi teased while I dialed a number.

I put the phone to my ear and heard a low voice, "Hello, big brother...yes I need your help...thank you." I said and hung up the phone. I sighed a small sigh and walked away, "You know, Sarah. You could just leave her like this. That way we can have it easy." Oogi complained, "I want my big sister happy, so I want to help." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but I still can't believe that hoe of a vampire even existed. I mean seriously! Can't she just be normal...uhh." before he could continue I gave him a very good death glare.

"Hey Sarah! Come on! I didn't mean it! Let me out! Please!" I heard Oogi's cry as I walked away from the hall closet. Now if everything works out, big brother can help.

**(Amy's POV)**

****I guess school wouldn't have worked out well, but maybe my job can spice things up. I walked in pretty confident and happy that my afternoon won't be destroyed...boy was I wrong.

"Ah Amy. Just the girl I was looking for." my boss said smiling at me I looked over and saw Shadow next to him in...the same uniform! "Amy this is Shadow and he's going to be working here from now on." the boss explained. I was confused and scared now.

My work was calm till this happened. The boss wanted me to show him what to do so I showed him how to operate the cash regester and showed him what buttons to press. He got a bit close to me and I panicked pressing all the buttons till tons and tons of receipts came flying out at me.

Next I showed him how to bring a plate out to the custermers. I was doing well untill...A BANANA PEEL? HOW CLECHÉ! I slipped and fell to the floor dumping everything. Why me?

I showed him how to greet a custermer. A friendly smile is all it takes. When a custermer came in I panicked again and had a really creepy smile that could scare even unborn babies.

Man! Can this day go any more bad! "Well Amy great job today and you two Shadow." my boss said, "Since you two know each other why don't you walk home together. See you tomorrow." great...I had to ask!

Me and Shadow started walking down a quiet road leading to our houses. It was dark, but the moon showed up very beautifully. We occasionally take a glance at each other before averting away. "So...Rose...you didn't answer my question." Shadow said braking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him, "That guy...at the park. You were hugging him. Why were you throwing yourself at him like that?" now this is getting really strange, "I don't know what your talking about. I don't get it!" I said with a bit of shock in my voice.

Shadow grunted and stopped in his tracks to look me in the eye, "You shouldn't do that anymore, Rose!" he shouted I flinched a bit from his loud outburst, "that guy would only do it since your an innocent high school girl! You shouldn't give your body up like that!" I looked at him confused a lot more.

Wait! Shadow didn't see me bite that guy, yet he thought...HUH! "THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT!" I shouted back at him, "Ok then why are you being like this?" he asked with his half closed eyes frowning at me, "IM TELLING YOU YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" I shouted a lot louder to him.

He stepped back a bit and rubbed his ears, "Ok! ok! Damn! Then can you explain why you were with some middle age guy?" he asked I stopped shouting and turned away from his glare, "Uhhh...well...uhh...", "Nice to see you again lttle Amy.".

We heard a dark velvet voice from in front of us. We turned our heads to see a green hedgehog with a purple dog. He had blue eyes and wore a black leather jacket with flames on the slaves and black shades. He had two major scars on his belly and an evil smile on his muzzle.

The dog was really beautiful. She wore a skimpy black shirt with a color to show a bit of cleavage and blue jeans. She had long brown hair and green eyes. They were together like a couple yet this guy was a player. "Who's this girl, Scourge?" the dog asked.

Scourge chuckled, "No one important just my little sister, Stefenie." he replied holding Stefenie around her back. Shadow and I stood where we were watching them talk. And the nastiest thing was that they kissed in front of us...ew.

"Don't go. I'll be lonely again." the

Purple dog said as she stared into Scourge's eyes, "You know I'll never let you be alone. I'll always come to your aid if you ever need me." he said giving out his charm to her. "Alright please don't forget me." she waved goodbye and walked away. Shadow stood there dumbfounded and shocked, "Well we happen to meet your brother...I got a go. Bye!" he said pretty quickly and ran off without looking back.

I stood there and didn't say a word till Scourge walked up to me, "So that's the boy I've been hearing about." he said getting out of his charms and into his rude talk, "Scourge! You horrible idiot! Why do you always come at the worst time!" I shouted at him with my fist clenched and teeth bared.

He got a bit ticked and somehow got behind me and shoved his knuckles onto both sides of my head, "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" I screamed in pain. This was my brother's favorite thing to torture me daily, "I thought it would be nice to skip a meal and come see my little sister, but I end up being shouted at!" he scolded me as he kept on twisting his knuckels on my head, "OWOWOW OK OK IM SORRY!" I screamed.

He finally let go and dropped his hands in his pockets, "So why are you here anyways?" I asked rubbing my sore head. He looked at me with a nice death glare, "We'er here to find your blood's infinity."he said with no emotion in his tone. This is going to go down hill...I just know it!

**Finally. So hope you enjoyed this chappie and again if you want your OC in this you got to give me a good detail about them. Thank you to the people who let me use their OCs.**

**Sonicfan0987- Rage the hedgehog **

**AnimeLover3801- Alexander(don't know what've is)**

**Amy rox1- Midnight the hedgehog**

**KatIsKitty33- Mia the hedgehog**

**Read, like, review, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Heeeeey ma peeps! Hope all of you enjoyed my stories! We finally get to see Amy's brother the doushe.**

**Scourge: I heard that!**

**Shadow: Maybe that's why she said it out loud.**

**Scourge: OH HO HO! Ya wanna go that way, emo boy? Well you got a fight!**

**Shadow: Ha! I can easily take you out!**

**(Shadow and Scourge fight like dogs in the backround)**

**Me: Fuck...well again hope you enjoy this chappie and I'm gonna watch to see who dies first.**

**Chapter 6 My Blood's Infinity Is So Embarressing!**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I ran so fast I didn't know where I was going. Then again...why? "Why did I run away like that?" I asked myself, "there's something going on around here." who was that guy Rose was with. He looked a bit scary actually.

I walked in and noticed the lights are out. Mom must not be home now. I looked over to the sink and saw some empty bowls, plates, silverware and cups. Maybe she's running late with her job.

**(Amy's POV)**

Well now that we finally got that out of the way, Scourge took me to a simple cafe and as he ordered the drinks he got a Bloody Mary**(Of course) **and I got a orange soda. When we got our drinks, Scourge rested his elbows on the table, "So you probably think I'm some perve that only goes for woman and drinks blood." Scourge said with no emotions.

"You mean your not?" I asked taking a sip from my soda he stared at me with a frustrated glare , "Well that's only half right." he replied colssing his eyes and lowering his head down a bit, "Then I was right!" I laughed.

Scourge opened his eyes half way and glared at me, "But...there's only half of me that wants to fulfill my blood's infinity." he said taking a sip from his drink, "Bood's infinity?" I asked.

"Mother likes lier's blood." he went on, "and dad prefers a proud person's blood." I nodded in response, "and my blood is stress." I looked at him with a bit of shock, "Oh I see." I said.

Scourge dug into his leather jacket and took out a photo of someone, "This is an early picture of Stefenie! The woman you saw. Take a good look at her." he said as he handed me the picture. I looked at her and my eyes widened. "She's totally different!" I exclaimed.

Scourge nodded, "She looks very stressed out, right?" he asked I nodded, "She wasn't doing so well in her job which got her very stressed out. But when I started sucking her blood, I also started sucking away her stress. Some time later, she was jumpy, happy and free." he explained.

"So sucking the people you also suck out their stress?" I asked with wide eyes still, "Yes." he replied, "Then sucking blood is a good thing! And here I thought it was a bad thing." I sighed rubbing my head a bit. Scourge sighed and turned to the window, "We vampires have an instinct that draws to people with the afinity(ok I don't know of its Infiniti or afininty!)?" he said and then he suddenly got close to me almost to my nose, "And I didn't think my poor excuse of a sister would have this kind of thing." he teased.

For some reason, my blood is starting to get very hot...and so is my face, "So...what your saying is...?" I asked holding my chest, "That boy has something that you really want. Is that right?" Scourge asked I looked a bit shocked at him, "So Shadow is really my affinity?" I asked.

Scourge somehow got behind me and dug his knuckles into my head again, "OWOWOWOWOW!" I screamed in pain, "Instead of asking stupid questions, go out and find them!" he shouted at me.

I can't believe it! What kind of brother torments their little sisters? We walked a bit down a rode getting to the railroad and I was exhausted from his brutal attack! "We'll need to start if you want to know your affinity." Scourge said walking next to me acting like he did nothing wrong to me.

"You make it sound so easy. I'm not sure if I can handle this." I complained. Then I saw a woman standing next to the poles blocking the tracks. The dark pink hedgehog woman looked as if she was in a trance. She looked so tired and worn out. Suddenly...my body started to get very hot. I'm starting to get the biting sensation again. Was it...this woman?

Scourge saw me breathing in and out softly and he turned his attaintion to the woman, "So it's this woman...right?" he asked I nodded and felt even more hot. I heard the train coming. The woman looked like she was...OH NO!

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. As the train passed by, I started breathing regurarly, "Please don't do it!" I exclaimed holding her arm tightly, "killing yourself won't solve anything!" she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh...was I really...did I really look like I was..." she stuttered she then buried her face in her hands and cried, "AUUGH WHAT DID I DO!" I shouted waving my arms around like a maniac, "Amy what did you do now?" Scourge asked in a sarcastic tone Ashe walked over to us.

"I'm sorry if I did that. My names Midnight. I hope I'm not any trouble to you two." she said after she was done crying, we brought her to the cafe and ordered another round of drinks. Scourge brought up his charm once more, "It's no trouble at all. So what has been bugging you lately?" he asked in a nicer tone. Horney Basterd!

She looked down at her coffee and started to tear up, "I got fired at another job." she replied.

**(Flash Back, Midnight's POV)**

****I was working the usual on my first day at the grocery store, when my boss a black crow asked me to come with him in the office. I gladly accept and walked with him. When we got in he closed the door and looked at me with perverted eyes. I knew what was going on, yet I went along with it.

He stepped closer to me and I was getting terrified. "Please...you can't!" I pleaded he only chuckled lowly, "Now my dear, if you give me what I want then you can get an extra check in your mail." he said licking his lips. I backed away, but only ending up backing into a wall. I bumped into something and the heard a ring from that something.

"Ah come on! I want you!" he said getting more closer to me, "No! Please no!" I pleaded as I cried, "Ever since I saw you I had wanted to do you. I wanted to touch those large bumps and bang you so hard!" he talked creepily to me. When he got so close that he put his hands on my shoulders, one of the workers came in, "Hey, boss! What do you think your don! The intercom has been-!" he saw us as he and I looked shocked and scared.

**(End Of Flash Back Amy's POV)**

****"After that, we ended up getting fired. It's been like this since. When I get hired they only want my body. And not only that, but my fellow coworkers give me the cold shoulder. I don't know what to do anymore! My son and I finally got a home and are struggling to live." she finished.

Huh! My Blood's acting up again! This person's aura is making me very dizzy. I feel like I want to...to...bite her. Scourge noticed my change and smirked, "So...you feel it?" he asked in a whisper so she couldn't hear. I nodded and continued to breath heavily, "What do I do, Scourge?" I whispered.

"Then bite her." he replied I widened my eyes at his answer. How can I bite her? "It's fine. I'll erase this person's memory. All you got to do is bite her." he explained it sounds like a good plan. All I need to think about is not get a nosebleed.

Scourge thought it would be nice to walk around a bit. Midnight was a bit scared, but she said she can trust us. I wouldn't say trust if I were her. It was dark and very quiet. We walked a bit further ahead as she tugged along. I started getting very hot and my blood was getting increasingly painful.

I looked over at Scourge and he smirked, "Go. Like I said I'll erase it from her." he said started to panic. I can't bite her, but the aura around her is drawing me near. My inner beast girl is wanting out! I couldn't help it. Somehow I found myself turning around and grabbing her waist.

She gasped al looked down at me. I started to hyperventilate, "I...I'm...sorry...I...can't...stop...!" I gasped and raised my head up to show my big fangs. When she saw me she shrieked in terror. I quickly bit down her neck and started sucking her blood.

**Damn that was hard. Well hopefully this is getting good for y'all and stay tuned for the next. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna say it, enjoy. **

**Chapter 7 Happiness Is So Embarressing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

"What! Mom got fired!" I exclaimed. Mom hadn't come home for a while so I checked at the grocery store she got hired at, but I didn't see her anywhere, "Yes the boss and her were in a room together, not to mention disturbing the peace with the talk." the manager, a blue eagle explained while writing down some notes, "If you ask me she wasn't that interesting to even look at nor hire for that matter. Who knew she turned out to be those kind of woman.".

The employee next to him, a white hedgehog stood next to him, getting a bit worried, "Are you sure you should be telling her son all this?" he asked stepping away from me and I know why, "Of course. He needs to know about his moth ACK!" he shrieked when he turned his head to see my red crimson eyes glaring viciously at him.

No one talks like that to mom. Not even her boss. I turned away and headed out to find mom, "Mom must be somewhere sulking if she's not home. I gotta find her!" I told myself as I ran past many people and objects. I came across the park and heard a someone that sounded like her.I ran and came to an open area where I saw mom with...Rose? Why was she...and why is she hugging her? What's going on!

**(Normal POV)**

Amy continued to suck as Midnight moaned softly. When Amy was, done she let her go and stood back a bit. Midnight was still daized from what happened. Then she felt a large gloved hand on her face. She saw glowing blue orbs shining on her and in second she saw blackness.

"Humph! That takes care of that." Scourge said putting his hand down. Suddenly he heard an angry voice from the top of the stairs. Scourge quickly without them noticing grabbed Amy and hid in the bushes.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a yellow echidna, the store boss ran down the steps and right up to Midnight's face, "You piece of shit! Thanks to you you got me fired! Your gonna have to pay for it!" he shouted. Midnight raised her head up to face the man's eyes.

Shadow ran down the steps to see his mother punch the echidna in the jaw making the poor man fly. He landed flat on the ground motionless and dazed. "YOUR THE PEICE OF SHIT, YOU ASS WHOLE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND! IM A WOMAN JERK!" Midnight yelled holding her fist high in the air.

Shadow was starstruct and dumbfounded at what he saw. His crimson eyes widened from her sudden attack and strength. Midnight looked down and laughed, "HAHAHA I feel great! I never felt like this EVER!" she laughed.

"M...mom?" Shadow stuttered walking up to her, "Oh! Shadow great to see you to, son! Your here to walk me home, huh?" she said with glee. Shadow couldn't say anything for his mouth was still dry without words. He nodded in response. Midnight smiled and both he and her started walking back home.

In the bushes, Scourge watched everything and found out Midnight was Shadow's mother. 'So she's the kid's mother' he thought. He looked down at his unconscious sister, 'Looks like we've found what she is...poor pathetic little sister.'.

**(Amy's POV)**

Back home, I was getting a bit sleepy from my bite. We were all sitting in the living room. Me, Scourge, mama and papa were getting pretty bored. The silence was stopped when Scourge broked it, "Well we finally figured out her Blood's affinity." he said pointing at me. I yawned since I was tired. Then mama's slipper smacked me in the face waking me up, "STAY AWAKE! We'er talking about your future here!" she scolded sitting back down on the couch.

"So Scourge what is her affinity?" papa asked crossing his arms Scourge closed his eyes and took a minute to answer, "Un...happiness." he replied.** WHAT! **"NO WAY! Can't it be something cuter?" I asked poking Scourge on the arms, "Is it a mistake? Please tell me it is!" Scourge opened his eyes half way and glared at me, "There's no way my diagnos is wrong. Your blood type is...unhappiness." he replied.

Awwww man! I didn't want that! Papa sighed and leaned in his recliner. Mama face palmed her head, "Of all things it had to be that?" she sighed papa shook his head, "There's now way of changing fate I'm afraid." he sighed. Great! If I recall, mama likes liars blood, papa likes pride and Scourge likes stress. And I'm with...unhappiness! REALLY!

Mama sighed and sat up straight, "Well at least this girl who we thought was a mutant has some similarities like a vampire." she said Clossing her eyes, "I guess we can be half happy about it." papa looked down at the ground, "Yes, but did it have to be that?" he moaned.

Scourge smirked and looked at me, "Well there is a pretty good thing about this." he said placing his elbow on the arm of the couch and resting his head on his knuckles. I looked at him confusingly, "What do you mean?" I asked, "There are plenty of unhappy people around here so you can have anybody who stands in the way." he explained.

Wow. Now that I think about it, it does sound like a good thing. Even though I wanted something else. Mama fist palmed her hand**(when they make a fist with one hand and hits the hand like a good idea)**, "That is true!" she said papa looked at Scourge with a bit of happiness in his eyes, "Scourge! How very observant!" he exclaimed.

I had enough of this! "NO! NO! NO!" I shouted as tears started flowing in my eyes, "I just want to be normal! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT! IT'S SO EMBARRESSING!" I cried rubbing my eyes. Scourge sat up and glared at me, "Would you shut up! Your constant bitching is annoying!" he shouted.

Papa got out of his chair and walked up to me, "Scourge! Enough of that!" he scolded. Scourge turned his head away and grunted. "I don't care what type of blood you have. You will always be my darling little baby girl." I stopped crying and ran up to hug him. He returned the embrace a little too hard. That's my papa!

"Then you'll always be there to protect me, right papa?" I asked with a sweet smile. He looked down and cried tears of joy on me, "YOU KNOW I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT MY BABY GIRL! ACK!" he cried holding me tight till mama threw her slipper at my papa a lot more harder. He fell back holding his face in pain, regardless of how soft the slipper was.

Mama got up from her chair and crossed her arms at me, "VECTOR! STOP SPOILING HER!" she yelled, "Amy! You are an adult so its time for you to solve your own problems!" I looked at her confused, scared, and a bit hurt. Nothing scares me more than her. But how can I solve my own problems? I'll think about it sometime.

**Ya I know it's short, but I've been busy...and lazy. So stay tuned for the next. PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo ma peeps! Hope you all havnt been waiting too long for this! So here it is!**

**Chapter 8 What Is Happiness Is So Embarressing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

My moms been acting so weird lately. I don't know why, but ever since last night, when I saw Rose there with her, she's been nothing, but happy and joyful. My mom has ever acted like this. This morning, mom was humming a tune while fixing breakfast. I watched her sing so happy. She cracked open an egg and shouted with joy.

"OH! it's a good owmen! Look!" she handed the double yolk egg to me, "Two yolks in an egg! I'm going to do great today! Hahaha" she laughed twirling around singing. I just sat there and looked at her confused, "Um...yeah...you seem pretty happy today, mom." I said with a sweat drop.

She turned around and smiled at me, "Well of course, Shadow! Aren't I always!" she asked giggling a bit. No she hasn't. I wanted to know what was going on with her so I went to find Rose's house. It was really dark and foggy, I couldn't see my hand even if it was 3 inches away from my eyes.

I trudged along and what looked like i had walked in circles. I kept seeing a stop sign over and over again. I got frustrated and couldn't handle it. So in the end, I never found the house. As I ate the eggs, I looked at mom across from me, "Hey...mom?" I said getting her attaintion, "Hmm?", "Who was that girl you were with yesterday?" she looked at me with confusion in her dark emerald eyes, "Girl? What girl? OH! You finally got a girlfriend! Shadow how come you didn't tell me!" she asked with a bigger smile.

I widened my eyes and held up my hands in defence, "N-NOTHIN L-LIKE THAT!" I stuttered she doesn't remember? How come she doesn't remember where she was nor what happened to her...not to mention the first guy she literally beat the fuck out of. I continued to think while I finished my food.

**(Amy's POV)**

"IM OFF TO SCHOOL!" I called out and left. So my blood type is unhappiness. So maybe Shadow is unhappy. Just thinking about it makes my blood...STOP! No thinking about it! I'm going to have a good day without nothing in the way!

I ran around a corner and accidentally bumped into someone, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I appalogized while holding my nose. I looked up and gasped. Of all people, I had to run into Shadow! "Oh Rose." he said turning around to face me. Oh god! My blood! NO! "I wanted to ask you something about-huh?" I couldn't let him finish my blood was increasing. I ran so fast, I darted into a bush and sadly let it out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you feeling any better?" the nurse dog asked. I went to school and headed straight to the nurse's office. Luckily they let me sleep a bit, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." I thanked her stepping out of the room, "Ok come by if it gets too much." I nodded and closed the door.

I walked a bit down the hall then stopped, "At this rate...I need to find something to help get pass Shadow. But what?" I sighed and headed to class. "Alright! Turn to page three hundred ninety-four! Rage, please recite the following!" my teacher Mrs. Hein told us.

Rage stood up and held his book, "You have me! I love thee!" he recited. I wasn't really listening, I had my head down deciding what to do. I then scribbled the word 'unhappiness' and erased the 'un'. Wait! Happiness! That's it! All I got to do is make Shadow happy! Happiness...what is happiness?

Later on it was lunch time. I sat with Sally and talked to her a bit till I finally brought up the word, "Hey...um...Sally?" I stuttered she looked up at me from her food, "*muffled* Yeah?" she said with food in her mouth...yuck.

I sighed and held my breath, "...Um...what do you think happiness is?" I asked looking down at my food. She swallowed and then burst out laughing. I swear many people thought I was crazy! "This isn't a laughing matter!" I scolded clenching my fists.

She giggled and wiped away her tears, "Yes it is." she said sighing! "jeese! Who new you could say that word out loud." I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Well...Is it for love?" she smirked wiggling her eyebrows. I raised my hands up in defence, "NONONO! Nothing like that at all!" I shouted.

She giggled some more making me grumble, "Don't worry. I was only asking." she said taking a bite of her meatball from her spaghetti, "so how come you want to know anyways?" I looked down at my food, "I just wanted to know what it is. That's all." I replied eating my sandwich.

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Well...when do you feel happy, Amy?" she asked crossing her arms. I looked up and tapped my chin with my finger, "Well...let's see...maybe walking down the road and fall down, but find a five dollar bill. Or maybe entering a hot dog eating contest and wining the grand prize!" I exclaimed with a happy face.

I noticed Sally's eyes drooped in annoyance. She sighed a frustrated sigh, "Well...that didn't work." she mumbled, "Let's do some research!". She pulled out a dictionary and started flipping through all the pages. "Hap...hap...hap...FOUND IT!" she exclaimed, "Happiness. A state of well being. Joy, felicity, and aptness. You got all that?" she read and my mind went blank. I did not get that at all.

"Time for the Internet!" she said. We got to the computer room and started finding some stuff on happiness. "Ok...lets see...hmmmm...GOT IT!" she shouted. Does she have to shout when she finds something! I leaned in a bit close, "Well?" I asked. She looked up and smiled, "Two hundred eighty-nine thousand hits. Where should we start?" she asked. I think my brain popped.

After a whole day with out nothing on happiness, we trugged along the sidewalk feeling depressed. "Well that worked." Sally said sarcastically. I chuckled nervously at her response. We peered around the corner and saw a wedding store full of dresses. They were so beautiful. Sally saw me hanging my mouth open in aw, "In other words, this is also signified happiness." she mentioned.

And what a good happiness it is. I then heard some moaning and turned a head to see a purple chameleon and a brown wolf kissing in front of everybody**(I wanted to put them in somewhere. So this is a pretty damn good spot. I'm sooo embarressed XD) **my face turned deep red and hot. Me and Sally ran for the hills, "Well I guess we saw happiness in action!" she said sarcastically, "THAT WAS SO EMBARRESSING!" I shouted.

It started getting very late. We stopped running and looked up at the sunset, "I guess we never found out what happiness is, huh?" she sighed I nodded and sighed as well hopefully by tomorrow I'll find something. I said my goodbyes to Sally and walked back home.

I was washing my lunchbox when I heard Sarah come in to the kitchen. "What is it, big sister?" she asked holding Oogi in her arms I shook my head, "Nothing, Sarah. I'm fine." I replied. I turned to face her looking down at my feat, "actually what do you think happiness is?" I asked.

Sarah blinked, "Happiness?" she asked with no emotion, "Money can't buy happiness in the world, Amy." Oogi answered, "but it sure does make a grown man happy." he started laughing uncrontrollably. I chuckled nervously while Sarah gave him a mean scary death glare. I'm more scared of her glares then mama's.

In the end, I never found it. What is happiness? Is it something boughten? Something borrowed? Something rare? What is it? I hope I'll find out soon. My blood is really increasing a bit from Shadow. Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll figure it out tomorrow. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo ma peeps! ** **Hey I got a new shadamy story in mind. Another vampire story. Its called 'Blood On The Rose', or 'The Color Of The Rose Is Blood' I don't know when I'll make it, but I like some votes to see if any of you lovely people(creepy I know) would want me to make it. If so I'll also make a vote to see which title to call it. With that said...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9 Happiness From A Lunchbox Is So Embarressing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

"I'm off to school!" I woke up with confusion all over my face. I can't help, but think of what happiness is. As I walked down the rode to school, I thought of lots of things that could make Shadow happy. What can make a guy happy? Why am I asking myself these questions? Whatever I can't stop! And when I think I get so hot, my blood increases.

'what makes Shadow happy?' I thought, 'maybe a new game? A new book? Ugh! My blood's already increasing just thinking about it!' I clutched my chest as it hurts to move. "Uh..." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Shadow there. I quickly clamped a hand to my nose and stood wide eyed at him.

'Oh no! Not now!' I screamed in my head as I felt my blood increasing even more. He stood there scratching the back of his head, looking down at the ground, "Uh...I wanted to-!" I stepped back away from him, "I'm...sorry." I shook and ran away as fast as I can. I kept on running as I felt my blood coming up fast.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I layed in bed at the school's nurses office and rested my poor head. 'I got to think of something to make Shadow happy. But what?' I asked myself as I placed a hand on my forehead, 'everyday it's been torture ever since he came. I hope I'll find something fast.' I closed my eyes for a second...then I was out like a light.

Later on, it was lunchtime. I sat down at my desk while everyone got there food, "Hey you feeling better now, Amy?" I looked up to see two friendly faces? Sally and Miya, a lavender purple echidna with red marks on her bangs were looking at me confusingly and worried, "Yeah I just need a little sleep that's all." I replied smiling at them. Sally smiled as Miya nodded, "hey do you want my lunch. I'm not really hungry today." I asked giving my lunchbox to the two.

Miya shook her head, "I'm sorry girl. I already have mine." the lavender purple echidna replied, "I'll take it." Sally said with a smile. She took my lunch, said goodbye to me and both left for lunch. I looked out the window and thought some more. I sighed and closed my eyes. I rested my head on my arms and continued to think.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Ugh! I hate this! I have no money for food. I looked in my pocket and grumbled at the change I got. I sighed and walked to my class. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my friends Rage and Alexander. Rage was a red hedgehog with spiky quills and Alexander was a black rabbit with white spots on the tip of the ears. "Yo dude! What's up!" Rage said with a cheesy smile.

I shook my head in frustration and held out my change, "This." I said, "I don't have much for lunch and I can't eat for another day." Alexander looked at my change and whistled, "Dude you need cash." he said sarcastically. I glared at him, "No shit. So can I borrow some from you guys. Please." I pleaded. I can almost hear my stomache growling out loud.

They looked at each other and shook their heads at me, "Sorry, bud." Rage apologized, "I would, but I ran out today." I looked at the black rabbit and he turned his head away, "I'm saving my bits for a date tonight." he replied. I can't believe it. They couldn't help their starving guy friend. Now I'm pist.

I sighed and shoved my change in my pocket, "Well thanks anyways." I said with sarcasm. Rage smirked while Alexander shrugged his shoulders, "No problem, buddy." the red hedgehog said. Alexander was about to answer, but Rage said goodbye a bit quickly and pulled him away from the hall. Well that was weird.

I came back to my room and sat at my desk, getting more and more hungry then ever. I found a job, but my check won't come in till Friday. It's Wednesday and I havnt eaten since Sunday. So ya...I'm starving.

I folded my arms and rest my head on them on the desk. I heard my stomache grumbled a lot more loudly. I heard some voices of girls just three desks away. I looked up a bit and saw Sally with a lavender echidna, a cream colored rabbit and a white bat sitting together eating their lunches. Why do people torment me?

"Wow! Cream that mini hot dog wiener looks really good. Can I have a bite?" the white bat asked drooling a bit, "Ok. But I like to try some of your potatoe salad please, Rouge." Cream asked pointing her fork to her food. "Hmmm...I hope Amy's ok." Sally mumbled eating her sandwich. They talked a bit till they heard my stomache growl. I swear I'm about to eat myself.

Rouge looked at me with worried eyes, "Hey Shadow hadn't got any food." she said eating the wiener Cream gave her, "Ya. You know, I never saw him eat her ever since he came." Cream mentioned. Sally stared at me a bit. She then got an idea in her head, "I know. I don't need this either. So be right back." she said picking up her extra lunch.

I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me. "Hey, Shadow?" I looked up and saw her standing next to me with the lunch in her hands, "Do you want this? I don't need two lunches." I think I just saw heaven. I practically leaned over my desk with my eyes sparkling at the wonderful box, "R-really...?" I asked almost made a drool come out. Sally nodded with a smile.

I couldn't be any more happy than what I am right now! I was almost ready to take it out of her hands till I heard a growl from my stomache again. Great I think my face is really red like my streaks.

**(Amy's POV)**

****Work wasn't that hard like usual. Shadow has been a pretty good worker since. I still think about his happiness, but so far I havnt. "Sir you ordered the sweet tea, right." I ran to the cash register as Shadow took care of a custermor. I typed a couple of didgets when my boss came around the corner, "Ah Amy." he called.

I turned around with a smile, "Yes, sir?" I answered typing the last few buttons, "It's time to shut down for the night. Oh and I want Shadow to walk you home." he chuckled, "What! But sir!" he raised his hand infriny of me, "I already asked him for you. It's good to be young." he chuckled walking away from me looking dumbfounded and scared.

I was in the changing room and was feeling pretty unsure of myself. 'Great! He had to ask him!' I yelled in my head as I took off my uniform. I mentally slapped myself and sighed, "Alright! I won't lose this time! I'll ask him what makes hime happy! So far this turned out ok." I said to myself with pride. Ths is going to turn out well.

Outside, Shadow was leaning on the store wall looking at the stars. He waited for me till I got out, "Uhh..I'm sorry you had to wait that long." I said nervously he shook his head and smiled a bit, "It's no big. Come on." he said and lead the way to home.

As we walked, Shadow had a pace about three feet from me. I was busy in the back consulting myself and yelling to actually say something, 'COME ON YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SAY SOMETHING!' I screamed in my head. I opened my mouth and was about to say something when he turned around and opened his. No words came out, but our blushes did.

"You first." he said looking away from me, "N-no you may go." I stuttered clutching the handle of my bag. This is getting awkward. Say something! "Oh yeah! Sally gave me her box lunch, but I wasn't able to give it to her." he mentioned taking out 'my' lunchbox from his bag, "do you think you could give this to her for me." he handed me the lunchbox while I looked at him confusingly.

"This...is...my lunchbox." I corrected him taking it out of his hands, "Oh! Really! Wow! Well tell your mother that she's a really good cook then." he smiled rubbing the back of his head. I stared at him blushing, "Well...you see...I made that lunch." I corrected him again. He widened his eyes and blushed at his stupidity, "Oh! I see. Well that was very delicious. Thank you." he thanked me smiling.

Huh! What is this feeling? "Hey I gotta go. Can you walk home?" he asked turning around to leave. I nodded and grinned a bit to him, "ok see you tomorrow, Rose!" he kicked off a heel and ran away. I stood there holding my lunchbox looking so confused yet happy. But still why didn't I feel anything from him this time?

Back home I was emptying my other lunchbox in the sink when I heard the kitchen door open, "Good evening, big sisster." Sarah greeted! "have you found what your looking for?" I shook my head and turned to her, "No, but I'm getting there. Thanks." I smile washing my box.

"I learned it years ago. It's not that hard to figure out." Oogi said I didn't pay attaintion to him. I opened my other box and noticed that it was already cleaned. Shadow, your so sweet. Wait! I didn't feel anything when he thanked me for the lunch. So that means...?

"Sometimes it's only natural that happiness-!", "I GOT IT!" I shreiked scaring Oogi a bit, "Wait...you...do?" he asked with a very surprised look on his face, "Happiness is from a lunchbox!" I answered with a really joyful look. Sarah and Oogi looked at me with sweat drops. I didn't care. I finally found what makes Shadow so happy. LUNCHBOXES!

**Wow there always gonna be short aren't they? Well hope you like this and please vote for me. Pretty please with a cherry on top! PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo ma peeps! Thank you for voting for my next story. I'll have it up in a littl bit. Maybe by Friday. So for the name of the story is(drum roll)...The Color Of The Rose Is Blood! Thank you for all the votes.**

**Chapter 10 Learning Your A Vampire Is So Embarresing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

I woke up the next morning bright and cheery. I now know what to do for Shadow and I can't be any more happy. I started cooking up breakfast and our lunches. Rolled up egg with a bit of ham in the middle with little hot dog wieners and a little salad. I started thinking about what he said to me last night.

"Deliciouse huh?" I said to myself. I then thought about how he said it to me which brought a smile to my muzzle, "That's the first time someone said that to me. No one gave me any complements like that so...it makes me happy." I then felt a red tint on my face. Wait! This isn't a love thing! It's only for my blood to not increase!

I mentally slapped myself and shook my head, "I can't think like that! But...what if it is like that! Oh man I'm sooo embarresed!" I cupped my muzzle and swayed back in fourth in a lovey dovey way. I feel so stupid yet so happy...I wonder what this feeling is?

I was so happy in making the lunch for Shadow, I forgot how to even give it to him! CRAP! Well how do I manage to give it to him now? I laid my head on my desk and felt even more stupid then ever, "Hey Amy! You wanna have lunch together?" I heard Sally's voice, but didn't respond. I was too nervouse about this.

"Do I give it to someone? No that won't do. Bring it to the house? Dang it! Too late for that. What should I do!" I mumbled bearing my head in my arms. "Do what exactly?" I heard a voice above me, "I'm trying to find a good way to give Shadow a lunch. Huh?" I looked up to see a mischivouse smile of Sally Acorn.

I jumped up from my seat startled, "S-Sally!" I exclaimed, "Hehe a box lunch for Shadow, eh?" she smirked placing her lunch on my desk. I shook my head fast and sat down in front of her, "soooo is this love I hear-!" I clamped my hands on her mouth. I looked around to see beating eyes staring at us.

I laughed nervously and Sally threw my hands off her mouth. She gasped for air, "Geeze! You trying to kill me, or something?" she asked a bit frustrated at me, "Well...you were shouting nonsense out loud so ya." I replied looking a bit guilty. She sighed and shook her head, "Well it's so weird." she said smiling, "You were never the person to find love until now. So...it is love.".

I was getting more and more flustered by the minute. Me in love with Shadow! That's crazy! "And you know what? When you left without notice, Shadow ran right after you. He was worried about you you know!" Sally said grinning ear to ear. I sat there trying to think of what to say. That was...that was when I had a nose bleed in front of him. "Well that...he was helping me. Yeah!" I said nervously.

Sally stared at me confused. I don't blame her. "Really? Why?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich, "I...uh...fainted from some rare disease. Like a bad cold." I lied looking down at my feet. Sally closed her eyes and nodded, "I see. Like always, huh?" she said looking at me with confusion again.

I nodded, "Yeah! And I wanted to thank him for helping me with it. So I made a box...lunch..." THAT'S IT! I figured out a way to give the lunch to Shadow! Maybe I should lie to Sally more often...ok I won't, but still thanks to her, I can give it to him, "Thank you, Sally!" I said happily.

She smiled at me and nodded, "Well your welcome I guess." she said taking the last few bites of her lunch, "But...you know. You were always so distant with the boys. Ever since that time." I looked down at my feet and sighed. I remember my first accident. After that, every boy was teasing me calling me a nose bleeder, ugly girl, all kinds of things. Sally was always there for me, so I'm glad she gave me courage all these years.

"I remember. But it was all in the past. I'm ready to do this!" I vowed. Sally smiled at me, "That's my girl!" she shouted, "but remember, just a simple thank you will work. Ok?" I sighed once more then smiled, "Uh huh!". I turned around to notice that Shadow wasn't in his seat, "Wait! Where'd he...?" Sally chuckled a bit, "Oh woops. I forgot to tell you. Shadow left a few minutes ago." she mentioned. I slumped in my seat feeling stupid again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I whined.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I didn't have any money for lunch again, but I was too preoccupied in what I wanted to find out. I was in the school library looking in many books. The book I was looking for contained something I really wanted to know more about.

Mom has been nothing, but happy and weird just like yesterda. She was bouncy, going all over the place feeling like nothing could ever go wrong in this world. She laughed so hard in one book she read and hummed a merry tune while doing the laundry. It's so weird. She used to be very depressed about everything. She always tried to force a smile everytime I'm in the room. Something's going on and I want to know what.

That night when I saw mom and Rose, that was definitely Rose out there with her. And those bite marks. There has to be something about it. I finally found the aisle I was looking for. I saw the book and reached out for it. I grabbed it and pulled it out. I looked at the book before reading it. "Vampire History". Something inside was telling me not to.

I didn't listen and opened the book. I skipped through some pages till I found something in one of them, "Vampires use familiars to put up a barrier to keep intruders out." I read through, "The barrier can even fool the toughest of men. Now that I think about it, I walked in circles trying to find Rose's house. So that must've be a barrier surrounding the place. and those marks on mom's neck." every thing is coming to place. Is Rose a...a...vampire?

"Hey! I found you. I thought you would be in here." a voice got me out of my thoughts. I looked on my right to find Rose standing there with a lunchbox. She had a sweet yet crooked smile on her muzzle. Was she nervous about something? She took a few steps to me, "I wanted...wanted to say...thank...you for he...helping me." she stuttered looking at the floor, "and I want..wanted to know...if...huh?" she stopped to look at the cover of the book.

She suddenly gasped in shock. Her eyes widened by the title of the book. I looked down and closed the book fast, "Uh...it's...nothing!" I stuttered placing the book behind me and rubbing my quills. She stuttered a bit then smiled sheepishly, "Uhhhh...yeah! Me too! Ok I gotta go see you!" she shouted and ran away. I pulled the book out from behind me and felt a bit confused, "She was scared when she saw this book." I said to myself. I think I'm starting to understand Rose a lot more now.

**(Amy's POV)**

I ran out of there so fast my blood was about to increase! Why did Shadow have a book like that? Oh no! If he finds out I'm a...a vampire! What do I do!?

_"Amy. Your a grown up now. You will start to learn how to bite people. In the meantime, you will also learn how to erase the memories of the victims." Carmen said to a 13 year old Amy. "But why?" Amy asked, "why do I have to erase them?" Carmen sighed, "Your such a stupid little girl. If we don't erase their memories, they'll know we'er here and are real. So in order to keep our identity a secret, you must erase any sort of memory of you from them."._

Maybe Shadow's memories might need to be erased! I pulled out my cell to text Sarah. I took a minute to register the feeling and finally shoved it back in my pocket. No! I promised myself to make Shadow happy. And I won't betray him! I'll have to deal with this a little while longer. With that, I sighed and walked off to lunch.

**(Shadow's POV)**

The next day, I was determined to see if Rose was really a vampire. I started following her and her friend Sally. I kept a good distance so they won't see me. "Ahh the sun is too bright today!" Sally complained putting a hand on her forehead. Rose nodded and looked up to the sky, "Yeah it is. But I really love sunny days like this." she said with a smile. What!? I thought vampires hated sunlight!

While I was in class, I was talking with Rage and Alexander when I saw Rose talking with Miya and Cream. She looked pretty happy and sweet. I saw Rouge come in with a gigantic smile on her face, "Hey, girls! You have to see this adoring jewelry my sister got me!" she exclaimed dangling a silver cross in front of them. Amy had jewels in her eyes when she saw the cross, "Wow! It's beautiful, Rouge!" she said holding the silver pendant in her hands. Really!? I thought vampires couldn't touch crosses!

Later on, it was gym class and we were starting swim classes. I was up and ready to dive when I saw Rose coming out of the water. I was so shocked I accidentally slipped off my board and landed a belly flop...ow. I thought vampires hated water! The more I look at her, the more different she is to a vampire. I saw her with Sally once more in our class room.

**(Amy's POV)**

i was talking to Sally about my work till I felt some red beaming eyes at the back of my head. I turned around and saw Shadow staring at me with confusion and anger in his glare. I stiffened and turned around to face forward, "What's up?" Sally asked I turned to her and shook in fear, "Shadow...is...staring...at...me!" I whispered in a shaky voice.

Sally shook her head and sighed, "Amy. He's been staring at you since. You never noticed?" she asked I shook my head in response, "he's been like that since. Before school, lunch time, all the time actually. I think there is love in the air!" she said with a smirk.

Oh no! Shadow probably has found out about me! I sat there looking a bit scared till I heard some body movement behind me. "Hey...Rose. Can I talk to you?" Shadow asked in a strict voice. I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my bag, "Sorry Sally! I gotta go! Bye!" I shouted and ran out really fast. Now I'm really in trouble! What do I do now!?

**Me: again sorry that it's pretty lame. I've been very busy lately.**

**Shadow: yeah sure. Or your just lazy.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) yeah I'm lazy! Fuck you!**

**Amy: maybe you need to rest more so you could write better.**

**Me: whatever. I'm tying here!**

**Shadow: not trying hard enough. (smirk)**

**Me: FUCK YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for the next. Now if you excuse me, I need to settle a few words with our hero! (walks off to find Shadow with a bazooka in hand)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yo ma peeps! Now for the next chappie!**

**Sonic: Why do you keep saying that?**

**Me: All great people have a catch frase. Like PEWWWWdiepie, or something like that.**

**Sonic: Who said you were great anyways? Where am I in this?**

**Me: First of all, FUCK YOU! Second your coming just shut up and sit you fat blue ass down already!**

**Sonic: Fine whatever! I'm not that fat.**

**Me: Trust me. You are. Sorry for all the Sonic fans out there for that. He just needed to be taught a lesson. So let's start this thing!**

**Chapter 11 My Secret Is Out Is So Embarresing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Once again, I never got to ask her about what I wanted to know. She's always freaking out on me and running away from me. Something is going on. She's always avoiding me. Why? After school it started raining like mad. Great! I never payed attention to the weather so of course it'll rain on me.

I ran through puddles and mud trying to get out of the cold wet rain. I clutched my book bag on my head to keep my quills from getting wet. I trudged along the sidewalk till I saw a little girl. A gray hedgehog. Have I seen her before? She looked familiar. Besides that, she dressed in a very cold black Lolita dress. She was holding an umbrella in one hand and the doll in the other.

I payed no attention when I got close to her. When I almost passed her she spoke very softly, "Big brother." I immediately stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face her with confusion, "you have some questions you want to answer, yes?" she asked with no emotion in her tone nor face. I didn't reply. I just stood there looking at her, "she isn't doing anything wrong. Please don't push her too much.".

I took a few steps forward, "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Why am I getting scared? She looked up at me with her half closed eyes staring at me, "A warning. Ill have to erase your memory. What do you want with big sister when you know the truth?" she asked. I was about to respond when a crack of thunder was heard. I looked up to the sky and then back down and saw that she vanished. Am I hallucinating? I hope not. When I got my brain in check, I turned around and headed home.

_"I warned you, big brother." I was in a dark place with the little girl and her doll. I was also on the floor staring at her with fear, "Wait! I didn't!" I yelled holding my hand up in defence, "I don't understand!" I felt helpless by some 11 year old girl! I was shaking all over. "I warned you if you ever hurt big sister again." she said with no emotion in her voice. She lifted up her doll and somehow when he opened his mouth, a pistal came out, "I will erase your memory." I yelled in shock and held up both my hands in defence. Then all of a sudden, I heard a gunshot._

"OW!" I felt a stinging pain in my back, head and elbows. I felt a hard wooden floor under me. Wait. I thought I was in bed. I opened my eyes to see mom's now happy face towering over me folding my sheets, "Now now, Shadow. We can't have any more dreamers this late." she playfully scolded me while she tucked my sheets on my bed. Who knew mom had that kind of strength! "come on, honey! You'll be late for school!" she said walking out of my room.

I sighed of relief yet still confused. Happy that it was all a dream and confused that mom was still her energetic self. Today I'm going to confront her personally. I got to school and made my way to my class room hoping Rose will be there. I turned a corner from the dor and I immediately bummped into her. We looked up to our eyes and felt a hint of blush on our muzzles, "Uh...good m-morning, Rose." I said nervously. "Goo...good m...goo...good morning!" she stuttered as she passed by me fast. I just watched her turn a corner with guilt and confused in my eyes.

**(Amy's POV)**

After my run in with Shadow, I headed to the nurses office. They let me rest for a while so for the couple of minutes that went by I slept a bit. "Well ms. Amy." the lime green nurse cat said waking me up from my nap, "you've become my best student." she chuckled a bit walking to my side.

I sat up from my bed and looked at her apologetic way, "Yeah, I'm sorry." I said softly. I was still a bit tired and dizzy. She shook her head and smiled sweetly, "No your perfectly fine. So how do you feel?" she place a hand to my fore head to see if it was warm. "Still a bit weak. Is that alright if I stay in here for a bit longer?" I asked looking up at her.

The lime green cat smiled and nodded, "I'll come get you in a little bit." she said and walked off to another patient. I laid back and covered up my body. Why did I run away like that? If I keep doing that, he'll get more suspiciouse. But...if I even get closer to him, my blood increases! I don't know what to do now! I'm not giving up! I will make him happy! Somehow?

**(Normal POV)**

After school and from getting out of the nurses office, Amy walked down a busy sidewalk with many things flowing in her mind. She continued to walk down, passing many people on the way. It got a bit late and the sun was almost down. Not just people were all over, but bad people as well.

'I need to find out what to do to make him happy!? But how do I make him happy with just a box lunch? My blood gets more increasing everytime I'm near him.' she thought. Amy took out her phone and started dialing a number. 'Hope you can do it, Sarah.' she stuffed the cell in her pocket and walked along. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her shiver.

"Hey! Been looking all over for ya." a dark red hedgehog with messy quills and yellow eyes came up from behind Amy. She started feeling a bit nervous, "I'm sorry...I don't know you." she stuttered getting out of his grip, but he was pretty strong. "Come on I just wanna talk." he smirkehe having poor Amy breath in toxic alcohol in her lungs, "STOP! LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked squirming out of his grasp.

The dark red hedgehog felt a bit embarresed and pulled her to an alley. He And Amy didn't know that they were being watched by Sarah. She stayed ontop of the building watching her poor big sister being molested in front of her. She then widened her eyes as they turned a brilliant shade of gold. She was about to take the stranger's memories when he was suddenly held back by someone.

"OW!OW!OW!" the dark red hedgehog yelled. His arm was pulled at the back of his head by Shadow, "Rose! I've been looking all over for you!" he said holding onto the stranger. "You...you were looking for me?" Amy asked backing away from the scene. The hedgehog somehow got out of his strangle and turned to Shadow in a mean glare, "You asswhole! Your gonna-!" he almost threatened when he saw Shadow's red glaring eyes at him saying 'touch this girl and your dead' look. The hedgehog shivered in horror. "I-I'm sorry!" he shrieked and turned away to run for his life.

Shadow looked at him confused, "Did I do something?" he asked to himself. He looked down to see a crying Amy lowering her head down with large teardrops forming in her eyes. "Rose?" Shadow said getting a bit closer to her, "He-e...he...h-he tried...to take me...I w-was so...s-scared!" she cried clutching the bottom of her skirt. Right there Shadow started thinking of guilt.

'Great! Now I'm some idiot with no brain! I kept on thinking Rose was a vampire all this time, thinking she was evil, horrible, all sorts of things. After what happened with him, she really is the opposit of a vampire. I shoud be ashamed of myself thinking horrible things like that about her!' Shadow cursed in his mind. Amy sniffing up a bit of tears looked up at Shadow with her now red tainted eyes, "S-Shadow." she whispered a soft voice.

Shadow flinched from her voice and bowed in front of her, "IM SORRY!" he exclaimed keeping his head down refusing to look at her, "What are you sorry for, Shadow?" Amy asked holding up her hands in defence, "You don't have to say sorry to me. You saved me, remember? Come on this is really embarressing!" Shadow kept his head down, "I'm only doing this for my horrible ways. There's nothing embarressing about it." he said in a soft yet strict voice.

Amy put her hands down and smiled at him, "Oh, Shadow." she said happily. All of a sudden, Amy's eyes widened in large pools of emerald. Her blood was about to explode. She clamped a hand to her nose trying to hold it in. Shadow noticed her wincing and stood up from his bow, "R-Rose?" he asked. Amy didn't hesitate one bit. She grabbed her bag and ran away from a more confused black hedgehog.

Shadow watched her diasapeer from behind a corner. He was more confused and full of guilt at what happened, "Big brother." a soft voice was heard behind him. He turned around to see the little gray hedgehog girl from yesterday and his dream, "Woah! Where'd you come from!?" Shadow exclaimed jumping a few feet from her.

The little girl looked at him in her golden yellow eyes, studdying him all over, "You might be good to test, big brother." was all she said. Shadow didn't know what to do, or what was going on.

It soon got dark and all the stars twinkle in the dark blue sky. Amy walked in a slow pase through the black park. After her ordeal with Shadow and the hedgehog, her blood was almost to the point. She walked as if she was sleep walking. "I have...to...find...someone to...bite." she whispered to herself trudging along the dirt path.

She soon found a straggling young woman. A light orange cat was out in the open waiting for Amy to have. "Ah...there's on...unhappiness...all over...her." she crept up to her holding out her hands to the young cat. The cat stomped roughly on the ground crying, "That fucking ass!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air, "he said I was perfect for him! That no one could stand between us! FUCK HIM!".

Amy made her way to the woman. She gently turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you wa-!" she was interrupted by the pain of Amy's bite. She sucked up her unhappiness away clutching onto her so she won't fall. While she was feasting, she then heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to her.

"Rose!?" she gasped and let go of her victim falling to the ground. She stood there with her eyes wide in shock and her mouth hanged open with no words coming out. "Rose...it's true! Your really...a vampire!" Shadow exclaimed with the same facial expressions as her.

**Me: YAAAY! Another chappie!**

**Amy: Do I really sound like a crying baby?**

**Me: Well...no not really. That's what it is in the anime.**

**Amy: Well I really hate it!**

**Me: Come on, Amy! It's fine.**

**Amy: (takes out hammer) Really!?**

**Me: Eep! Uhh...hope you like this chappie and stay tuned for the next! (runs away from crazed fangirl) WHY DOES THIS ALWYAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: YO MA PEEPS!**

**Shadow: Damn! You had to yell didn't you!?**

**Me: Sorry hee hee. I'm happy.**

**Shadow: And your happy because...?**

**Me: Well people are liking my story so far and it's just gettin started!**

**Shadow: Ya...sure that's what you think.**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Shadow: (Smirk) cya!**

**Me: DAMN IT SHADOW! Anyways hope you enjoy this and sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 12 No More Secret Is So Embarresing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

Oh no! On no! NO! Shadow saw me bite someone! I clamped a hand to my mouth in utter shock. All those years of keeping my horrible secret! My life suddenly flashed before my eyes.

_Amy in middle school had her first blood spill. Everyone screamed in terror of what happened, Sally came to confurt and help her sickly friend. The ambulance came and took Amy to the hospital. But was suddenly interrupted when Vector came and rescued his daughter from them discovering who she really is. She came back to school and was teased mercilessly, but good thing Sally was there to keep them in check and help Amy out in the toughest._

I stood there feeling so guilty and crushed. All the hard work everyone put up with to keep me safe was all ruined! I can't believe this! Shadow looked at me worried and walked a bit closer to me. I couldn't run from him. Somehow my legs won't listen to my brain. I turned my head away so I wouldn't look into his red ember eyes._  
_

He got up close to me and cupped both hands gently on my cheeks. He turned my head to face him, then pulled my cheeks to open my mouth wide. My silver fangs glistened in the moonlight which got his eyes more widened. "Fangs. There real." he said softly.

I quickly pulled away and looked away from his glare, "DON'T LOOK!" I screamed. He saw me. He saw everything! I felt my legs were listening to me again and I almost took off running when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and held me back. "Rose!" he said with a stern yet worried tone.

I tried my best to get away from him, but his grib was stronger than mine, "Sarah!" I called out, "Sarah! Please come out! Erase his memories! SARAH!" no one came to help me. Sarah how could you!? I stopped calling and stood there crying my eyes out. My hand was still in Shadow's grip. I panted so hard I felt my legs like jelly.

"I don't know what's going on, but..." Shadow said unclenching his hand a bit, "can you please stop running away from me." I finally fell to the floor on my knees. I didn't look up to see that he bent down next to me. I cried so hard I had tears coming out nonstop. He released my hand and he sat there waiting till I was done.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Somehow it felt like an eternity to wait till Rose was done crying. I sat there waiting as her tears poured out of her eyes. I finally know that she was a vampire. Her biting and her fangs says it all. I just don't know what to say to her now.

I finally got up the courage to tap her shoulders, "Hey, Rose." I whispered to get her attaintion, "are you done crying?" she lifted her face up to see red eyes, a runny nose and very red cheeks. I sweat dropped and took out my hankercheif and handed it to her. She took it and blowed like a duck.

She handed it back to me. I cringed a bit, but didn't show. I stuffed it in my back pocket of my pants...ew. I then got more courage to ask her the important question, "Rose...your a vampire. Aren't you?" I asked with no emotion. She nodded slowly, "Please...don't...tell anyone." she stuttered looking away from me.

"If anyone new about me...I'll have to leave this place." she whispered in a groggy voice! "so please...don't tell anyone." she turned to me in sorrow filled eyes. I sat there dumbfounded. I sighed and stood up. I held a hand to her and she grabbed it. I hoisted her up on her feet, "Rose." I said looking at her sternly, "look at me and tell me. Do I really look like the kind of guy that would run you out of town?" she hisitated for a bit.

She looked down at her feet, "Well...you think I'm disgusting." she whispered a bit loudly, "you probably want me dead. Or want to rid of me from this town to kill me." I growled scaring her a bit. "YOU IDIOT!" I barked. She jerked her head up to see my angry ember eyes flaring at her, "how could you think that without knowing!? I never do something so horrible like that to anyone!" I went on holding onto her shoulders as she looked at me scared, "Rose! Listen to me! It doesn't matter if your human nor monster! The kind of people that rid them of their life's are total bastards! Theyer horrible people! Don't ever say that about me! I'll never do anything to you!".

She gasped slightly, "S-Shadow?" she stuttered. I noticed how harsh I was to her and let go of her, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to come out like that." I apologized looking away from her. We didn't say anything after the talk, but then our heads turned to Rose's victim stirring up from her unconsciousness. I was then suddenly pushed down in the bushes by her. She clamped my mouth shut and put a finger to her lips.

We saw the woman waking up yawning. Then a bright yellow light surrounded her body then diasapeered. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked herself. She got up from the ground and stretched with a wide grin, "Well! Time for this girl to find a good man!" she giggled and walked off as in a happy walk.

I stared dumbfounded at the sight. It was just like mom's reaction from Rose's bite. She immediately turned into a giddy person. We were about to get out of our hiding spot till we heard a snap of a branch. Then all of a sudden, I felt a heavy sack like body falling ontop of me.

**(Amy's POV)**

I heard a snap and felt a big thump on the ground next to me. I looked over and saw Shadow lying on the ground groaning in pain with Sarah on his back unconscious. When we got up from the ground, Shadow put Sarah on his back and I carried Oogi. We walked a bit till she started stirring a little, "So...who's this?" Shadow asked looking back behind him at her.

Sarah looks so cute while she is piggy back riding on Shadow. She's like a little doll, "Well...she's actually my little sister." I answered smiling. He nodded, "I don't see it." he mumbled, "What was that?" I asked a little bit angry. He kept on walking not looking at me, "Nothin." he replied.

"Actually. She's the one who brought me here." Shadow mentioned. I looked at him shocked. Why did Sarah have him come here? What is she planning to do with him? Sarah started to stir a bit more. Then she nuzzled her face into Shadow's quills making him ticklish, "Hey! That tickles! Rose, please tell her to stop!" he said trying to hold in his giggle.

I turned to Sarah in an annoyed look, "Sarah come on!" I scolded. I then saw Shadow's eyes widened a bit, "That reminds me." he said looking forward, "I wanted to ask you, Rose. The people you bite...huh?" our about to be conversation was interrupted when a swarm of bats blocked our path.

Then a green silolowet came through the black swarm. Scourge came out in a rather pissed and tired mood. He glared at Shadow, but mostly at me, "You've gone to more trouble for us, Amy." he said with his sapphire eyes glaring like daggers at us, "I like my sisters back, little fool." he held out his hand to Shadow who stood there dumbfounded. We'er in a big fight now.

**Finally sorry for the long wait. I had a loooot to do so hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for the next. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeey! Since I made the new story, I mighty be swopping back and forth on this and the other so just hope you won't get mad. Ok on with the story.**

**P.s. Sonic characters except for some are not mine. Please ignore my horrible spelling.**

**Chapter 12 Family Gatherings Are So Embaressing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

"You've gone to more trouble for us! Amy."

Scourge stood in front of us looking really scary. I don't know what to do now! I just stood there with my gaping mouth open trying to think of what to say. Shadow stood where he was as shocked as I was.

"Bi-Big brother!" I stuttered looking into his glowing blue eyes.

Shadow turned to me with his mouth now hanging open, "Wait! That's your brother!?" he exclaimed looking at me then at Scourge.

Scourge looking really pissed glowed his blue eyes that now turned to yellow at Shadow, "Return my sisters, fool." he ordered, then the swarm of bats flew over to Shadow.

He braised himself for impact, but felt Sarah being lifted off of him. He looked back seeing she's not there and back at Scourge now holding Sarah in his arms. Scourge moved her bangs out of the way to check any injuries. I was now scared for both of us. Scourge is really pissed now!

I started flailing my arms in the air frantically, "Scourge-big brother! I-it's not w-what it lo-oks like-!", "Shut up!" Scourge growled at me.

He then turned to Shadow with a very scary look on his face, "Well. I'm not really into touching men...but, your memory is now over!" he said as he exdended his hand to him.

His hand glowed a bright yellow and Shadow was glued to his spot. Scourge then started creeping up to him slowly, "You've seen way too much, so better say your prayers fool." he hissed getting even more closer to Shadow.

"Stop."

His hand was suddenly stopped by Sarah. He looked down at her in a surprised look on his face, "please. Don't erase him. I'm the one that brought him. I'll esxplain everything." she said looking up at him with worry and comfort in her eyes.

Scourge hesitated for a moment then slowly turned his back from Shadow. "Fine. Come on already!" he hissed and walked away carring Sarah like a little doll. Me and Shadow stood where we were with our mouths open. Then I was suddenly brought back to reality and quickly ran up to Scourge.

"I'm sorry!" I said back to him, "ill see you at school!" with that we disappeared in the night.

I felt really bad for what Shadow had to put up with. He looked really scared for a moment. I'm glad Sarah was there to stop Scourge from erasing his memory. All my plans for making Shadow happy would've been for nothing.

**(normal POV)**

Back at the marker house, everyone was gathered into the living room to discuss what Sarah wanted to say. Amy sat next to Carmen on the couch, Scourge leaned his back against the wall, Vector sat in his recliner and Sarah sat on a a couch across from Amy and Carmen?

"Now, Sarah, do you feel better to explain?" Vector asked looking at his pale daughter. Sarah nodded, "alright what is it you need to tell us?".

Sarah looked up at them, "The truth is, ever since he saw big sister's nosebleeds, I've been using my familiars to observ him." Sarah explained, "especially the past few days. Which means my consciousness was still awake while my body was sleeping. So I've been hard to deprive.".

Amy leaned forward a bit closer, "And is that why you fainted?" she asked in a worried tone.

"The moment I relax..." Sarah said then suddenly blacked out. Amy gasped jumping out of her seat, "I space out.".

Carmen sighed in frustration, "Honestly, Sarah. Your not a full vampire so you shouldn't push yourself that hard." she scolded crossing her arms.

Sarah half closed her eyes and looked down at her lap, "The person realized big sister was a vampire." she said looking up at Amy's very shocked face.

**(Shadow's POV)**

****"I'm home!"

I entered my house when mom came skipping to the door and singing happily, "Welcome home, Shadow!" she sung taking my backpack and twirling around in circles.

What's going on with mom now? "Your pretty cheerfull now." I said sarcastically.

Mom stopped spinning and looked at me with a happy smile. Then it dawned on me of why she was way too happy, "Wait...DID YOU FINALLY GET A JOB!?" I asked feeling happy myself.

"NO WAY!" well that killed the mood. Must be very tired from finding a job she became more hyper than usual. "But I'll find one eventually! YAY!" she cheered.

I sweat dropped and sighed. "Mom...!" I noticed the two bite marks on her neck as she was saying what she'll do at the agencies. Now I'm gettin pretty freaked out on this.

Later, we finished supper and I was standing at the back door brushing my teeth. I looked up at the moon seeing how beautiful it was. I continued to hear mom talking and laughing while ironing my shirts. Man, whats up with me? I'm more exhausted then ever tonight.

Just then I heard mom squeal getting my attention. I turned to her seeing her holding one of my school shirts all nice and fresh, "AH! It's so white! I'm doing great!" she shouted with glee.

I turned back outside and sighed. I closed my eyes and scratched my qills. Shouldn't be saying this. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask Rose about what happened to mom. I opened my eyes and they widened in utter shock.

There stood Rose behind the fence, huffing and puffing like she ran down a hill at full speed. Her eyes were completely open with shock as well. "R-Rose?" I stuttered, "what are you doing here?".

Rose took a couple of seconds to register, "S-Sarah...said...we...WE LIVE IN THE HOUSE BEHIND YOURS!" she shouted clutching the fence.

I dropped my brush and my eyes widened even more, "WHAAAAT!?".

**Uh oh. Somethin gonna happin. Well hope you like this story and please review nicely. PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO MA PEEPS! Thank you for loving my stories! SO HAPPIE! Ok so on with the story!**

**Chapter 14 Meeting Shadow's Place Is So Embaressing!**

**(flashback normal POV)**

Amy sat there on the couch with her mouth gaping open. Carmen and Vector looked at Sarah a bit stunned and Scourge didn't show it, but was rather shocked as well.

"Are...are you...is that true?" Amy stuttered trying to fill all what Sarah said in her brain.

Sarah nodded, "But that Shadow the hedgehog gave his word to protect big sister's request on keeping her secret. He did not tell anyone. His mother, his friends, nor his school. He even cleaned up the mess she had before.".

Amy stared at the floor, remembering what Shadow had told her. "_YOU IDIOT! How could you think that without knowing!? I never do something so horrible to everyone!**(ok this is a different Shadow we'er talking about. The nice one so he never kills in this story.)**Rose! listen to me! It doesn't matter if your a human nor monster! The kind of people that rid them of their life's are total bastards! They're horrible people! Don't ever say that about me! I'll never do anything to you!_"

'So what Shadow said means...he'll do anything to help me. He meant every word.' Amy thought. "On top of that." Sarah went on, "big sister responds to his blood. So she can't avoid Shadow the hedgehog. That's why it'd be better to make him an ally.".

Everyone gasped at her request. "WHAAAT!?" Amy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SARAH!?" Amy got a bit close to Sarah's personal bubble.

Sarah showed no emotion by her sister's outburst, "Besides, if your blood increased in the middle of the day, I wouldn't be able to help you." Amy settled down after the last part.

Camen rubbed her chin looking up at the ceiling thinking, "You know, that just might work." she said.

Vector crossed his arms and crossed his eyes, "Which means telling him the truth to a certain extent would be...!", "WAIT A MINUTE!" Amy butted in.

"We just need him to help us during the day." Sarah said Amy jumped out of her seat with her hands clenched hard, "WAIT! It's because of Shadow, my blood increases!" she mentioned.

Carmen sighed in frustration, "Then just bite him already!" she said crossing her arms. Amy looked at her shockingly.

Vector nodded in agreement, "An ideal partner perhaps." he said. Amy turned to him with the same shocking face.

"It'll be easier for him to keep his distance." Sarah agreed. Amy was almost in total shock over what her family said. She fell to the floor in betrayal and frustration.

"AGH! COME ON!" she screamed holding her head.

Sarah suddenly then thought of something, "Besides he's also..." she got up and walked over to Amy crouching down to her level and spoke into her ear. Amy's eyes almost popped out of her head when Sarah was done.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Amy ran to the door, opened it and ran all the way down the stairs, tripping on her feet first, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she screamed getting off the floor and out of the door**(yay! Rhyme day!)**.

Everyone stayed in their places with confused looks plastered on their faces. Amy ran down the hill as fast as her legs could take her. She cursed under her breath. 'It can't be! It just can't be!' she thought in her head over and over again till she found the house where Shadow was living.

**(Amy's POV)**

****Grrrrr! I'm so fucking stupid! How could I not know that Shadow was staying in the house right below us!? I continued to pass my breaths while Shadow stood their with his mouth open wide. What else could I say? 'Hey Shadow! Sorry that you were living close to a house of vampires.' REALLY!

We stared at each other for a while till a beautiful dark pink hedgehog came next to him. She looked very familiar...WAIT! That's the woman I bit days ago! Why is she in the same house with Shadow!? Are they brother and sister?

"Oh Shadow! What are you doing out here...who's this pretty thing?" she asked with a big smile on her muzzle.

I stood there trying to think of how she's related to him, "Shadow...who's this?" I asked hoping something good will come out of it.

Shadow got out of his trance and looked at the hedgehog then back to me pointing at her, "My mother." he answered.

What!? His mother!? SO YOOOOOOUUUUNG!

**(back with the family)**

****Vector pulled away some curtains and looked down at the hedgehog house. "Who knew that young man was staying pretty close to our barrier." he said.

Carmen walked up beside him looking out the window, "Indeed." she said, "itll be hard to avoid him now.".

Sarah clenched her dress looking down at her lap, "I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise." she sighed getting everyone's attaintion, "But...I was sure that if I told you what I was doing...you would stop me.".

Everyone lowered their gazes at her, "I thought it would be ok to trust that boy." she kept on going, "but...if he betrays us...I'll take full responsibility." with that Sarah closed her eyes and fell forward asleep.

**(Amy's POV)**

****"SOOOO! Your a good friend of Shadow's at school!?"

"Yeah I guess..."

I sat at the table across from Shadow and Midnight. I kept playing with her skirt while Midnight kept on going on and on, "And you love on top of the hill! My warmest wishes!". She then moved away from the table, crouched down and bowed infront of me, "thank you so much for being friends with my son." she thanked me.

I jumped out of my seat and bowed back more aggressively, "M-my p-p-pleasure!" I stuttered going up and down from the floor.

"Mom! Seriously!" Shadow complained. Crap! This is so embarresing! Why am I doing this? Heck why am I blushing? Midnight kept on complaining to Shadow about something.

"Come on, Shadow! Besides, how can you be so cold to a pretty girl like Amy since she came running all the way down the hill just to see you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

I guess I wasn't the only one that was blushing like mad, "MOM! T-that's not-t it-t!" Shadow stuttered.

Midnight gasped and clapped her hands together, "I see!" she said. Midnight then got in the closet and closed the door, "you two need some alone time, huh? Well I'll be out of your hair! Lovely to meet you, ms Amy.".

We looked at the closet door for a while. Then we looked at each other in confused and shock in our eyes. I'm now more red than I imagine. Shadow was trying to think of what to say as well as me.

"I...uh..." we said together then looked away in other directions. The closet door opened a crack showing a flag with 'Guts' written in red on it, "Go for it, Shadow!" Midnight whispered.

Shadow and I sweat dropped, "Mom...please." Shadow complained. Midnight retreated the flag back in the closet.

Now what!? What should I say!? How could I not know that unhappy person I bit was really Shadow's mother!? Now I feel really horrible. But now that I look at it, he must be suffering as well. A small house, hardly any room in this place. She did say something about her and her son just starting to start a new life here in Mobius**(I think I forgot to say where they lived)**.

My visit to Shadow's was very short. I got home very tired from running and many surprises. I saw mama right beside the staircase seeing me come in through the door, "Well how'd it go?" she asked.

I passed her almost falling asleep, "Can we not talk about it tonight? We'll do it tomorrow." I asked in whisper as I trugged up the stairs.

"Alright. Get some sleep." she said watching me lave to my room.

I fell on my bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. I kept on thinking about all that happened. I wonder why Shadow doesn't have a father? I may have complained a lot, but I have a family of my own. A big brother, a little sister, a mother and father. I have everything, but he doesn't. I feel so bad for him.

This was such a horrible long day. I cried infront of Shadow, made big brother, Scourge angry and had a family meeting. Let's not forget about going to his house, but left after that. Not to mention...that person I bit was HIS MOM!

I then clutched a pillow to my chest and started rolling on my bed back and fourth, " WHY!? Now it's gonna be hard to avoid him! Why!? STUPID SARAH!" i cried. I rolled once more then I felt nothing under me. Second later I'm on the floor with a loud 'THUD!' I guess this night has been getting better and better for me, huh?

**Me: Few! That was hard. Ok thank you for loving my story! And I want to say that I'm a proud owner of two gold medals!**

**Shadow: Interesting. What did you win them in? A hot dog eating contest? (snicker)**

**Me: Ok first, fuck you, second, no! I won them in softball and bocce(who ever hasn't heard of it, it's like lawn bowling. Check it out on the Internet.). Now I'm up for bowling.**

**Sonic: Great...when am I gonna be in this!?**

**Me: Shut up! It's still a long ways for you! Your in it! Just not now! I'll tell you when! So shut up already!**

**(Sonic grumbles)**

**Shadow: Bowling, huh? I like to see you bowl.**

**Me: You'd be surprised, Shadow. My score is 160. HA!**

**Shadow: Mine's 300.**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**Shadow: It works when you have caos controll on your side. (smirks evily)**

**Me: (evil glare) I. Fucking. Hate. You! Ok hope you like this chappie and wish me luck for Sunday...I'm really gonna need it. PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO MA PEEPS! Nice to see all my wonderful readers loving my stories! Well hopefully this will be longer. So anyways hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 15 Shadow Meeting The Family Is So Embaressing.**

**(normal POV)**

Carmen was downstairs along with Vector. She looked up at the ceiling hearing a loud BANG! She sighed and brushed off the access dust, "So, Vector. What do we do now?" she asked crossing her arms, "do we follow Sarah's plan, or erase that boy's memory?".

Vector stared out of the window at Shadow's house, "I still have some concerns of that boy." he answered glaring out to the house.

Scourge sat on a branch and leaned back on the trunk. He looked up at the sky with a confused glare in his crystal blue eyes. Sarah was put in her bed along with Oogi and her many red gleaming friends.

"I would think we should meet face to face with this 'Shadow boy'.".

The next day at school, Sally looked everywhere for Amy. She came back in her classroom and saw that she wasn't by her desk, "Hey, Cream! Have you seen Amy anywhere?" she asked.

The little rabbit looked up at her, "Oh Amy already left for work, Sally." Cream replied looking down at her book again.

Sally made a puzzled look on her face, "Huh...really?".

**(Amy's POV)**

"Welcome!".

I was happy that it was busy at my work. It'll give me plenty of time to not talk to Shadow about last night. I ran with about five clean plates in my hands so it was hard to not see anything. I ran with a smile thinking Shadow is too busy to talk either till I bumped right into him almost dropping the plates.

Shadow looked at me for a second then turned away with a hint of blush on his muzzle. I did the same. I bet he's probably thinking about it, too. I got up the courage and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry!" I said and quickly walked past him.

Shadow turned around fast, "Wait! Rose!" he shouted.

I felt very scared now. I wanted to run away, but my feet wouldn't listen to my brain. I stood there with my back turned, clutching the plates with a nervouse grip.

"There's something I want to ask you. Can we meet out the back after work?" I was deep red and he knows it. Was this like a confession? Or did he want to ask me something important? I stood there, trying to figure out what to say.

"O...ok." I said softly, but loud enough to have him hear me. I quickly walked away feeling more and more nervouse by the minute. I guess I'll have to tell him. Now he knows my secret, I can't keep it from him anymore.

**(normal POV)**

Shadow was dressed out of his work uniform and ready to go, but not till he was done talking to Amy. "I'm leaving! See you tomorrow!" he called out.

Shadow walked out the back door and stretched his arms out wide. He sighed out a breath of air and waited for Amy to come out. What he didn't know was someone who was waiting for him.

A dark man hovered down quietly and slowly crept up behind him. Shadow felt an uneasy feeling someone was behind him, he turned around and saw a green crocodile coated with a black cape around him. **(I don't know what color Vector's eyes are so I'll give him vampire eyes.) **His red eyes glowed in the darkness never leaving Shadow's.

"You are Shadow, correct?" he asked in a low voice. Shadow stood where he was with his mouth open wide.

"Wait! Your...!" Shadow stuttered. Then the dark crocodile clocked him with his cape and carried the hedgehog away with him letting out a terrible scream. Just minutes after Shadow was taken, Amy walked out seeing that he was gone.

"Shadow?".

'THUMP!' Shadow fell flat on the floor of an unfamiliar house. He looked up to see his captor along with a beautiful hedgehog holding a pipe. The crocodile lifted his hand up and smiled warmly at him, "Sorry to kidnap you like that." he said putting his hand down, "im Amy's father. My name is Vector.".

"And I'm Carmen, Amy's mother." the red hedgehog said smirking down at him.

Shadow sat on the floor looking at them with wide eyes. 'If they Rose's parents...then...theyer vampires!' he yelled in his head. Vector put a soft friendly hand on his should wanting to calm him down, but only made him feel scared.

"Now...the reason we brought you here was to finally meet the young man who knew our daughters secret." Vector said chuckling at his shaking. Shadow gulped and stuttered more by the man in front of him. He wasn't made to be scared, but somehow staring at these two were terrifying him the most.

Back at the restaruaunt, Amy sat on the ground leaning up against the wall waiting for Shadow to come out. "Man! Shadow sure is late." she complained.

Amy then widened her eyes in happiness, "That's it! I'll call him!" she squealed getting her phone out to diale his number, "now that I think about it...I don't even know his number nor if he even has a cell.". Amy sighed and leaned back to the wall looking up in the sky. She hoped he hadn't ditched her, or something.

Shadow sat on the couch looking around the room. He saw a deer crying tears of blood from its dead cold eyes. He also saw a picture of a woman whose eyes apeered to be moving on their own. This wasn't a vampire's home, it was a haunted house!

"Well I'm at my wit's end." Vector broke the silence, "we've never had a classmate of our daughter's nor human at our house." Shadow clenched his fists on the side and looked down, "Yeah..." he whispered.

Vector noticed him getting a bit queasy, "Oh! Are you thirsty? How 'bout some tea, or ACK!" he was interrupted by Carmen's lucky slipper.

"This isn't the time to be generouse!" she scolded glaring at her husband angrily.

Shadow watched in horror as the two bicker back and forth, "But...he looks really famished and I was only trying to...".

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!(SMACK!)".

'I hope I don't cross them now that I see what happens.' Shadow thought clenching his teeth together.

"Uh...well...". Carmen and Vector looked up at Shadow acting like nothing happened even though they could see some good bumps on his head.

"I saw Rose with my mom the other day and then I saw some teeth marks on her neck. Then she acted like a different person after that. I was wondering what happens when her blood was sucked.".

Shadow looked up to their faces with pride in his eyes, "I want...I want my mom back to normal!" he asked in a vow, "I don't care what happens to me, I just want her back.".

Amy started picking off petal by petal off a flower. She was still waiting for him to come see her even tho it was really late. "He'll come...he wont come...he'll come...AAAHHHH!" she cried thrashing around as she picked off the last petal.

Back at the Marker house, "You seem to be misanderstanding us." Vector spoke up, "our daughter doesn't suck blood.".

Shadow looked up at him with confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Vector took a while to find how to explain it to him, "Well...remember when she lost her blood in a simple nosebleed?" he asked looking at the curiouse black hedgehog, "This girl is very unique. She doesn't suck, but gives her access to her victims.".

"WHAT!?" Shadow exclaimed, "How can I do that? Wait I thought she couldn't handle crosses, onions, or sunlight. And I was told that a stake through the heart could kill a vampire.".

Carmen and Vector blinked twice by his nollege of vampires, "A Stake through the heart? How un predictive." Vector said scratching his head.

"Really now a stake through a heart could kill anybody." Carmen noted putting her hands on her slender hips.

"So I guess...Wait! Is it still ok for her to go around town doing that!? Isn't their issues with types of blood.".

Vector shook his head and smiled, "Vampire blood is exclusive to human blood types." he mentioned?

Carmen waved her hand up side to side, "It's not like when we suck your blood that you turn into a follower, or a zombie." she sighed.

"We just take your stress, unhappiness, guilt, any sort of feelings.".

"But...my mom..." Shadow stuttered.

"In big sister's case, it is a bit different." he turned around to see Sarah beside him holdin the creepy chao doll, "say hello to my little friend." the doll started laughing uncontrollably**(it's a lot funnier when Anju says it in the English version)**

Shadow flinched at the doll since he's never seen it move nor talk, "So far...all the people big sister has bitten..." she continued, "have become more happy and energized. They have become the person they desire the most.".

Shadow still shocked at the doll slumped in his seat, "but...mom..." he sighed trying to get everything into his head.

Sarah leaned in a bit to him, "It'll wear off in due time. She'll be what she used to be after that." she noted.

'Ive...I've never seen her like this at all! She's always sad and gloomy all the time.' Shadow thought looking down at his feet, "So you done with your questions?" he looked up at his right to see Carmen sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Now then... Since you now know our identities and whereabouts, you'll have to take responsibilities.".

"Responsibillities?".

Carmen smirked at his cold red eyes staring at her, "Yes. But if you so fail to do so, we'll have to erase your memories...all of them.".

He looked at her in shock, "A-all of them?" he stuttered shaking a bit more from her touch.

She nodded in response, " But...unfortunately it's no longer exclusive to erase all traces of vampires from the mind." she got closer to his ear and whispered softly, "We'll have to erase everything till its blank.".

Shadow jumped in her grasp, "ARE YOU SERIOUSE!?" he shouted, "You wouldn't want your own mother to take care of you for the rest of your life...right?" Carmen asked.

Everyone was silent in the room. They could almost hear Shadow's teeth chattering, "OH HOW FUNNY YOUR TREMBLING!" Carmen laughed smacking his head playfully, "Now just remember that we'll keep your memory safe as long assyou keep our secret, so no worries.".

Vector flinched at her sudden outburst, "But...Carmen...we don't-" Carmen stood up with fists in the air, "Shut up! I would never do that! Now after saying that there won't be any problems." with that she sat back down on the armchair and laughed hard.

Shadow flinched at her outburst as well, "I'm sorry. Mother is always like this." Sarah said smiling a bit at him while Oogi chuckled lowly and loud. Shadow grasped his head and cried out.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLEEEE!?"

Amy choosing not to wait any longer, was now trudging up the hill to her house. It got very late for her and she cursed herself saying how stupid it was to wait for him, "I hope nothing happened to him." she said worried.

"How could he stood me up when he's the one that asked me to meet him there?" she continued to think while getting close to her house. She got to the door and placed her hand ontop of the knob.

"I'm home!" she called out hoping no one will get mad at her for being very late, but when she opened the door, she jumped and screamed in horror.

**Oooooooooo cliffffffffy! Ok if anyone's seen the show they would know what happened, but not stay tuned for the next. Ps I know this Shadow doesn't sound like the cool and emoish Shadow the hedgehog, but bear with me on this ok? PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO MA PEEPS! YAAAAY! 60 reviews! I'm so happie! Well can't keep them waiting! Time to start the STORY!**

**Chapter 16 A Good Deal To Start Off Is So Embarressing.**

**(Amy POV)**

I screamed when I opened the door. Shadow stood there with the most scariest look I've ever seen. He looked like he just saw a horrible ghost, or worse, "Welcome...home." he groaned making me scream once more.

"WHAT IS SHADOW DOING HERE!?" I screamed out loud knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I quickly held onto him and helped him walk all the way home.

**(back at the Marker house)**

Carmen sat on the couch taking a puff from her cirgerett pipe, "I think we tormented him enough to burn it in his skull." she chuckled taking another puff.

Vector stood up and held his hands together behind him, "I...think we've might have overdone it, my dear." he sighed.

"Mama, papa?" Sarah spoke out getting her parents attaintion, "since I'm already 11 and I'm very close to being an adult I wish to be in the conversations you and big brother have about big sister's problems.".

Carmen sat up quickly, "Sarah!?" she said in surprise.

"How much do you know?" Vector asked his youngest daughter.

"Most of it." Sarah replied, "But when I turn to an adult, big sister..." she lowered her gaze in sadness, "will be in the world of light alone.".

**(Amy's POV)**

"She actually said that!?".

"Yeah...".

Im back at work the next day with Shadow. We were sweeping outside of the restaruant when I was able to ask him what happened last night. He told me what mama and papa said to him.

"I can't believe they threatened you like that!" I exclaimed feeling so guilty.

Shadow shook his head, "Don't worry. I always keep my promises anyways." he said smiling at me.

This isn't good. I want Shadow to be happy. Not to be scared, or tormented by my own family. I mentally slapped my self and threw my hands in the air frustratedly. Shadow watched me curse at myself with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"AHHH! WHY!? EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING IT ALWAYS BACKFIRES! I ALWAYS PUT YOU IN DANGER!" I shouted loud.

Shadow smiled at me which brought my temper down, "That's ok." he said calmly, "besides, I now know my mom is gonna be ok.".

I stared at him for a while. Shadow is soo sweet and caring. He doesn't see the badness in anything he comes across. I just wish mama didn't threatened him.

"But...still..." I murmered looking down at my feet.

"No, it's perfectly cool.".

We then got a glimps of our eyes and stared for what seemed like a second till we heard loud grumbling from his stomache. Shadow blushed a deep red on his muzzle, "I...skipped lunch again..." he sighed scratching his ear nervously.

Then it dawned on me. This was the perfect time to start my plan. My plan to make him happy! I cleared my throat and clenched my hands together, "Uhh...Shadow?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How about from now on, I can make you a lunch every day. How does that sound?" I asked smiling.

His eyebrow twitched and his red eyes started glowing in happiness, "T-that...THAT'S A DEAL!" he shouted grabbing my hands aggressively.

Oh god! My blood! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! I felt my blood increase by his touch I couldn't hold it! I pulled my hands away and plugged my nose to stop the bleeding. Shadow stepped back in shock.

"AHH! IT'S COMING OUT! DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted squirming around trying to stop it.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot!" Shadow exclaimed getting a bit closer to me only making it increase more.

"TOO LATE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The next morning, I woke up extra early to fix mine and Shadow's luches. I got a really happy grin on my face as I put the finishing touches to the boxes. I looked at the now organized lunches and giggled, "Now I won't let this plan fall! Time to make Shadow happy!".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I woke up hearing my mom hum some song. I sat up and yawned loud, "Morning already?" I groaned. I turned around to see mom putting up the laundry. The sun was shining brite and warm for us making mom feel more cheerful.

She cupped her hands together and made a small prayer to her, "Please help me find a job today." she said quietly.

Then she started doing some morning excersises counting up to ten over and over again. I continued to watch her in aw. I'm glad mom'ds still in her cheery mood. I looked over at the table and saw the want adds which some of them were crossed out in red ink. I sighed and groaned. I guess reality isn't so forgiving.

**Yeah I know it's short, I'm really tired and just lazy. So hope you like this upload and please review nicely thaaaaaank yoooou! :-) PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY MA PEEPS! ...don't have a lot to say at all actually...**

**Well actually I like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who loved this story, MEGAMAANIMEFREAK27, Taria Robotnik, sonicfan0987, amyroserock123, DarkShadow'sRose, Amy rox1 and everyone else. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 17 A Hard Time For Happiness Is So Embaressing.**

**(normal POV)**

A new day in school was just what Amy wanted. She finally got her plan to work and was ready for action. The whole morning, amy couldnt wait to see Shadow's smiling face as he opens the lunch she made him. Just in time for lunch, people were all over the place chatting and interacting with people. Amy got up, got her stuff ready and walked out the door, but was immediately stopped by non other than Sally.

"And where do you think your goin, missy?" Sally giggled as Amy blushed having her back turned.

"Uh...well...Sally I..." Amy stuttered looking over her right shoulder at her funny anxiouse friend.

Sally giggled some more and elbowed her, "Don't worry, hon. I'll keep an eye on you two love birds, kay?" she said smiling at her.

Amy became deep red and huffed, "It's not like that, Sally!" she shouted.

Sally laughed at her outburst and fled the other way laughing. Amy stayed in her place puffing up in anger, "Grrrr! SALLY YOUR MEAN!" she shouted and ran to the roof of the school.

Outside, Shadow was growling, but in a hungry way. He held his stomach and sighed, 'Im so hungry.' he thought as he looked up in the blue sky. Today was gorgeous to be out. The warm sun beamed on his face to calm him down, but the poor hedgehog was growling nonstop. He sighed and leaned his back to the wall. He then heard some shuffling next to him.

He looked up to see Amy as red as a tomatoe, "Rose?" he spoke. She fumbled a bit holding a blue wrapped lunchbox to him, "Here you go. The lunch I promised." she said smiling.

Shadow greatly accepted the lunch with a smile. They ate their food while talking and enjoying the nice breeze around them. Shadow put the top on the lunch box and sighed, "That was delicious." he said then he put his hands together in a praying mode, "thank you for the meal.".

Amy looked at him, "I'm glad you liked it, Shadow." she said happily as she finishes her food.

"I still feel bad for making you do this, Rose." Shadow said feeling a bit down.

Amy shook her head, "Don't be. I'm the one who should be feeling bad." she said smiling at him, "I caused you a lot of pain...so...".

Shadow stood up from his seat, "That's alright." he said looking up in the blue sky, "I keep my promises anyways.".

"Oh Shadow.".

"Actually, I'm very happy because I'm getting a box lunch out of it, right?" he turned to Amy and saw her trying to hold in a giggle, "what?".

"You got some rice on your cheek.".

Shadow picked it off and chuckled, "Can't waist that." he said and put it in his mouth. The two laughed and talked some more, unawhere that a little bat was eyeing them the whole time.

**(Marker house)**

Sarah, Vector and Carmen were sitting at home waiting for the news from Sarah's bat. The bat flew in through the window and perched itself on the little vampires's shoulder. It chirped in her ear. Sarah turned to her parents, "Big sister and big brother Shadow seem to be getting along well." she said with no emotion.

"Well at least it's turning out ok for the plan." Carmen said crossing her arms. She turned to her husband and noticed him fuming over something, "what's up with you? You look like your mad at something.".

Vector crossed his arms and turned away, "I suppose I can't turn back on this since we need someone to look after Amy in the day time, but..." he said then he grabbed both sides of his head and looked down in fear and anger, "I won't allow that boy to even come any more closer to my darling daughter.".

'So this is what they call an overprotective daddy's lttle girl obsession?' Carmen thought.

A few days have passed and Amy was still doing great. She had made Shadow happy so her blood wouldn't increase. She met him the next day and handed him the lunch, "Here you go, Shadow!" she said happily.

Shadow scratched his ear nervously, "I'm sorry I'm making you do this." he said in a guilty tone.

Suddenly, Amy felt something inside of her she never felt before, 'forget about stabilizing my blood level...why is it still increasing everyday!?' she thought. She held her nose tightly and backed away from him.

"Rose...Oh no! Is it your blood!?" Shadow exclaimed coming a bit closer to her.

Amy handed the lunchbox to him and shook her head, "Its ok...I'm fine." she whimpered. Shadow took the box from her hands and she took a breath then exhaled.

**(Amy's POV)**

After school, I headed straight to the grociery store. I wonder why my blood level is still increasing!? Maybe Shadow isnt happy still. I surveyed the aisles for anything to make him something good to eat. Then I saw some meat ready to be bought.

"WOW! That looks deliciouse and...very expensive." she said looking at the price tag, "Well my budget can't get something like this. Damn!".

"COME ONE, COME ALL! WE HAVE A DELICIOUSE SALE ON GARLIC! THEY'RE HEALTHY! FULL OF STAMINA! CHEAP YET DELICIOUSE!" a worker on the intercom shouted.

I looked at the huge stack of white garlic. I widened my eyes at the stack and felt happy, "Thats it!".

**(Back at the Marker house)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!".

"They were on sale so I thought these could make Shadow happy!".

Amy came home with a huge sack of garlic. Everybody shouted and plugged their noses for dear life, "They also said they're full of stamina so it's good to have them, right?" she asked.

Carmen groaned at the stench of the vegetables, "Now our home will be full of that disgusting scent." she sighed, "take them out now!".

Amy flinched and grabbed the sack, "Ok! I'm sorry!" she squealed and ran out of the room.

Everyone sighed and let go of their noses, "It's not that we despise garlic." Vector said, "our noses are just a lot stronger then humans.".

Carmen scoffed, "Aperently, Amy didn't get that in birth." she sighed crossing her arms.

"Besides her blood increasing, she's practically human." Vector said. Both parents groaned while Sarah sat there looked at them with no emotion.

Amy sat in the kitchen with open cook books. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What should I do to make Shadow even more happy?" she asked herself and sighed once more.

**HERE YOU GO PEOPLE! Now I had a lot of others sayin they wanted more from The Blood Colored Rose so I might hold off on this for maybe a day or two. Don't be sad I'll finish this. Ok read, love, review, PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK PEOPLE IM BACK! Sorry it took so long to finish my other story, but I had to get that outa the way. Ok now time to start this one. P.s. I will start my Hedgehog and the Prince, but it'll take a while so bare with it pretty please *puppy eyes*.**

**Chapter 18 A Tired Shadow Is So Embarresing.**

**(Shadows POV)**

After a long day of school, I stopped to work at my restaurant, Carle's Eat 'N Take**(did I forget what the restaurant was called? If I did sorry new name for the new place.) **and was ready for anything. Mom still doesn't have a job yet, but I'm willingly enough to work any hardships to make her happy and keep us alive.

After my shift was done, my boss, Mr. Carle a yellw and black hawk**(i may probably said what he is, but its been too long so hes the new boss form.)**came up to me in a happy, yet concern smile of his. Did I do something? "Shadow, I know how hard you have been working and I appreciate it, but..." he started, "don't you think you can rest for a while? You have worked harder all afternoon.".

I looked at him with a good smile, "I'm alright! Just give me any shift and I'll cover it no problem at all!" I told him twisting my arm to show him how strong and capable I am.

He smiled and nodded. I watched him walk away and I continued my closing shift. After I got dressed, I walked out the back feeling the cold night air. It felt good then smelling smoke and the grill, but I got used to it. I moved my head side to side cracking it a bit to relax my muscles, then I looked at the sky, 'This is just till mom finds a job.' I thought. I then started to walk towards home feeling good, but tired.

**(normal POV)**

The next morning, Shadow kept on sleeping, dreaming of nothing, but work. He tossed to one side mumbling quietly. Midnight woke up first and saw her sleeping son still in bed. She smiled and got out of her own bed. She quickly made them breakfast of eggs and bacon.

She walked over to Shadow still smiling at his sleeping form. One hand was on his eyes, shielding the morning light from the window, and one leg stook out from his covers. She giggled and leaned forward to wake him up. "Shadow. Time to wake up, honey." she whispered a bit loud.

Shadow rolled his head on his left shoulder, "Sorry...we're out...of sundays..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"I didn't say sunday, I said time to wake up." she joked shaking him a bit.

With that little shake, Shadow's eyes fluttered open reviewing his dark red pupils. He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. He looked at his mother's happy grin and gave her a confused look, "Morning..." he said a bit nervously.

As they sat at the table, Shadow made one more quick yawn before he started to eat. Midnight looked at him with concern, "I'm sorry, Shadow." she said quietly as she placed her dish of eggs and bacon next to his plate, "You work so hard to make ends meet. I promise to find a job.".

Shadow smiled at her, then pushed her food closer to her, "That's ok, mom." he said with a little confidence in his tone, "dont even worry about it. I'll do my best to make sure we don't starve.".

Midnight gave him back a smile of her own, "Thank you, Shadow." she said taking a bite of her eggs, "I also have great news!".

Shadow opened his mouth to put his food in, but held it when he heard her outburst, "Huh?".

"I had a dream that I will find a job!".

Shadow sweat dropped with his bacon falling off the fork, "A...dream?" he asked himself. Midnight continued to talk on and on about her dream of finding a good job for her. Shadow paid attention to not only her talking, but mostly her bite mark on her neck.

Another tough day at Carle's Eat 'N Take. Shadow took on most of the shifts and was ready for anything. After a good hard day of work, Shadow walked out of the men's changing room. He sighed and rubbed the sweat off his head. He heard the woman's changing room door open behind him.

He turned around to see Amy walking out dressed in her work uniform. Shadow smiled and waved a bit, "Hey...good job today." he said.

Amy looked up at him and gasped. She saw him with dark circles around his eyes and he looked very miserable. "Goo...goo-a...GREAT JOB!" she stuttered rushing back into the room, leaving a confused black and red hedgehog outside.

'Shadow has been getting unhappier each day now.' Amy thought she leaned her back on the door and slid to the floor, 'at this rate...my blood...NO! NO! NO! That can't happen!' she cupped her hands to her muzzle and shook her head frantically, "I'll need to be extra careful now!".

* * *

Midnight walked up to the Food Disterabution Center in hopes she could find a job that can pay more. She stopped at the front of the building and looked at the sign. She put her hands together in a praying mode, "Please help me get this job." she prayed quietly to herself.

"So do you have any qualifications?" a green dog asked holding up her flyers.

Midnight sat up straight in her chair, "Uh...qualifications?" she asked back.

"Like a cheff's license, or a nutritionist license?" a grey cat beside the dog noted.

"...uh...no?".

The dog looked up at her from her papers, "How about a drivers license?".

Midnight shook her head sadly, "No I'm sorry."

The dog and cat looked at each other in confusion. They thought about how and why they should hire her until she broke the consentration. Midnight stood up with a victory smile and held up her arm showing her how tugh she was.

"But...I know I have confidence in doing this job good!" she said smiling great.

They looked at her starstruct. Who knew a woman like her can have this much energy? The dog smiled and leaned his elbow on the table and his head in his palm, "Alright, but you can't have confidence if you don't have a license." he said. Midnight turned deep red and slumped into her seat. One job done and over.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I finally finished my shift at my work. I was really exhausted from how hard it was today. But what got me really confused on how Shadow was acting. He also looked very unhappy. I couldn't understand why at all. After I checked out, I decided to ask him tomorrow of what's going on.

Mr. Carle came over with a take-out container and he then handed it to me with a big grin on his face, "Ah, Amy. Can you please take this to Shadow's house? You live by him, don't you!" he asked.

This is my chance instead of waiting! Yes! Thank you Mr. Carle! "Of course!" I said happily as I took the container off his hands.

"You know, he has been acting very strange lately." he started outing a finger to his chin, "mabe...your not making him do a lot of deeds for you, are you?" he got into my face with his eyes narrowed.

I flinched from his close face to mine, "Uh...excuse me!?" I asked stepping back a bit from him.

His dark green eyes narrowed more, "Like expensive oversea trips, or more expensive mall trips." he went on.

I sweat dropped, shaking my head fast, "No...it would make more since if he and I were going out." I said smiling nervously.

"Well! I guess not! But you two are young so you'll grow! Ah blooming spring love!" he said happily as he danced all over the place giving me more a chance to actually get out of there.

I went to his house with a big smile on my face. I was glad I didn't get to wait till the last minute to ask him. Thank you Mr. Carle! As I stepped up to his door, I took a big breath and let it out slowly. I knocked twice slightly, but having them being heard. "Coming!" I heard him call. Then the door opened to find him in a white wife beater and messy quills. He must've been working hard.

"Rose?" he asked I answered with a smile and holding up the container from the work.

Inside were deliciouse buttercream cheesecakes. Me and everybody else loved his cheesecakes. There the best! As I watched him eat the piece of cake with a big smile on his face, I was able to start. "Uh...Shadow..." I said nervously.

He stopped before he put a piece in his mouth, "are you ok...you've seemed very tired lately. Is something bothering you?" I went on.

He put his fork down to give me full attention, "No I'm ok. Your lunches are the reason I'm doing good." he complimented me.

LI sighed in relief, "So...how 'bout you?" I looked up to see his red eyes full of concern, "You know...your...blood increasing?".

"It's all good!" I told him grinning ear to ear.

He looked at me with a soft gaze, "You know...you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

My ears went down after that last part. I looked like a cherry to him now that I'm blushing like mad! I didn't say anything, but a little mumble. I moved my hand to grab my fork, but it was shaking so much, I accidentally spilled a cup of very hot tea on his lap.

Shadow hissed in pain as the tea soaked into his black pants. I quickly jumped up and ran to get some napkins from my bag. I then, thanks to my clumsiness, tripped over my toes and fell right on Shadow! I heard him wince in pain from both me and the tea. He looked at me frantically, "Rose! Are you alright!?" he asked.

I mumbled an "ok" then lifted my head up right close to his. Oh no! I'm on top of him! Our faces were almost close! I could feel my blood already increasing now! Shadow and I stayed like that for who knows how long with deep red blushes on our muzzles. None of us dared to even talk nor move. I continued to stare into those beautiful red gleaming eyes of his. And he stared into my emerald shimmering eyes.

It was a like this till our ears pirked up and we heard a door open which got our attention fast. "Hello! Shadow, I'm ho-oh Amy! I didn't know you were here!" it was his mother, Midnight coming into the room.

"Oh...hey, Mrs. Hedgehog." I said with a very nervouse smile.

Shadow had the same reaction, "Hey...mom!" he said with a little shaking in his tone.

I got up and grabbed my bag quickly, "Well I gotta go." I said Midnight dropped her bag next to me then looked at me, "Oh please stay! Your no trouble!" she said waving her hand up and down as a shooing motion.

"I'm sorry. I stayed enough, bye." I walked to the door till I heard Shadow behind me.

He got up pretty quickly, "I can walk you home." he said coming to my side at the door.

We both walked out together then walked out to the sidewalk. I turned around and smiled at him, "This is far, thank you. Good bye." I said.

Shadow returned my smile with a wave, "See ya." he said stepping back on his porch.

I took a few steps then turned back to him, "You know..." I started, "If you have anything you wanna say? Tell me. Because I think telling someone is better than hiding it from others." I gave him a warm grin to show how much I ment it.

He widened his his at me a bit, then nodded, "Your right, Rose." he complimented me.

I waved goodbye to him and ran off into the darkness back to my home. I felt pretty good now that I somehow got that off my back. The way Shadow looked gave me courage to say it, but what I did was totally embarresing!

**Good start. Ok nothing to say, but hope you like it, review nicely and buh bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOOO! Ok here's the next.**

**Chapter 19. A Daring Rescue Is So Embarresing.**

**(normal POV)**

"And I know I have confidence in my body!".

"Alright, your hired!".

Midnight widened her eyes to what the boss said. She came to a different place in hopes for a job. The man, a large bear sat in his black leather chair, fiddling with his fingers. He eyed her for not only her confidence, but her lovely body and curves. Midnight cupped her hands together and leaned in from her seat. "Oh thank you so much!" she exclaimed with a smile, "but...what does this telephone service do?".

The bear leaned in more closely to Midnight making her a bit nervouse, "You just take their calls and get them an appointment, or just talk." he explained with a sly smirk.

"I thought this was some mail-order place." Midnight said sitting back in her seat.

The bear lead her in a big room full of beautiful, yet slutty girls talking sex talk on phones. When midnight saw this, she became a bit nervouse and afraid, "W-what is this?" she asked, "telephone...ser-!".

"Telephone appointments!" the bear yelled. Midnight had enough of it. She apologized to the bear, then ran out of the room fast. The bear watched her leave and felt disappointed that a beautiful woman won't work for him.

* * *

Back at Carle's Eat 'N Take, Shadow was watering the plants outside of the restaruaunt, but he overflowed the pots just a bit too much. Shadow had hardly any sleep and took on way too many shifts. He looked like a zombie to many who were unlucky to see him in that state.

"Shadow!" he turned around to see who called him, but instead he started watering his boss on accident. Mr. Carle looked at him surprised and confused as Shadow apologized non stop.

Shadow took a plate of a hamburger and fries to the custermer till he lost his balance and dropped the food. The food spilled all over as did the plate chips. As he picked up the food and broken plate, Mr. Carle came over with concern, "Shadow! Are you hurt!? You need to rest, you don't look good!" he said helping him pick up the mess.

"I'm fine...don't worry about it." Shadow said smiling at him.

Later, he was getting someone's order. Shadow came over to a black fox and held up his digital notepad. "May i take your order?" The fox looked up at him and jumped at the horrific sight.

Shadow had more bags under his eyes and he looked very miserable to look at. The fox shakily looked down at his menue trying not to look at his face, "Uh...a cheese hamburger...grilled fries...and a tea...please." he said.

Shadow typed in the order, but almost fell asleep from it, "Ok...heartbreaker...chuckle pies...and a pea." he said getting a very confused look from his custermer.

After that, checks, checks and more checks started spitting out from the machine. Mr. Carle looked over the lines and gasped, "ONE HUNDRED CHEESE FRIES!?" he yelled.

Shadow left his finger on the button which tells him how much the custermer's wants. He started dozing off till he heard a cry from his boss. The hawk ran up to him frantically with a long strip of the check. "Boss...?" Shadow thought out loud.

"Good job today!" Amy walked into the work room to see every table with lots and lots of plates with cheese fries on them and five very full workers. She looked at Mr. Carle with confused written on her face, "You...want some?" he said jokingly stuffing his face.

Outside, Mr. Carle and Amy had a little chat, "He's been like this for a while now." the hawk started putting his hand on his chin, "You don't happen to know what is wrong with him, do you?".

Amy looked at the ground, 'Maybe it's cause of his unhappiness?' she thought then looked back at him, "No I'm sorry." she replied.

"Well he needs rest. Can you please tell him that?".

Amy nodded her head and smiled, "Of course." she said.

Shadow was getting out of his work clothes a bit more slowly. He looked in the mirror and groaned, "Damn...this does not look well for the custermers." he sighed. He closed his locker door and slumped. He then realized he forgot to stack the hamburger patties. Shadow went in the freezer and got up a latter to get the full bag of patties.

"I can't have the next shift...too...hard..." he groaned loosing his vision more and more quickly.

Suddenly, he fell backwards off the ladder and on the floor, but his hand never left the sack, so it went with him along with more sacks piling on him. He was stuck under the frozen deadly patties and couldn't move. He grunted and tried to move, but all the tiredness made him too weak.

**(Amy's POV)**

I had just finished changing into my work uniform. I then heard something loud outside. I rushed out to see what it was. I looked to the lockers and saw Shadow's bag still next to his locker. I started to freak out. What happened to Shadow!? I immediately raced all over the place, looking in every room to find the black crimson hedgehog. I opened each door calling his name, but found nothing till I came to the freezer door.

I suddenly got a horrible feeling in my body. What is this? There's a strong feeling of unhappiness in the room. Maybe..."Shadow!? Shadow!?" I started calling outside of the door. I waited till I heard something I wish I didn't.

"ROSE! Rose I'm in here!" I heard him yell like a cry for help. I wasted no time in trying to open the door, but when I touched the knob, my body began getting more and more hot in a second.

I backed away from the door slightly covering my nose, "Rose! HELP ME!" I heard Shadow once more and it got me the courage to open the door. I grabbed the knob again and twisted it fast. I flew the door open, then all this extreme wave of unhappiness came flying out to me.

I fell backwards and held strong. Strong for Shadow! As the wave disappeared, I saw him trapped under loads of sacks ontop of him. He was very blue and shaking. I quickly got in and hurried to take off the sacks one by one. As I lifted each sack, my blood started to increase more and more. As I lifted the last sack, Shadow stood up on his feet wobbling a little.

He looked at me and smiled, "T-thank-k you-u R-R-Rose-e." he shivered.

"My...blood...is increasing!" I said getting his attention, "no...my...blood. OH NO!" too late!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Helllo! Sorry it's short. Too busy. Ok I'm not gonna put a lot of the episodes in the story. I will leave off on some so if one story doesn't have the part from the episode, I took that out to make this story smaller than hopefully 40 ok got that out, buh bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Ok to start off, if anyone knows about the hurricane Issac, please send hugs to those who need them most there.**

**Amy: Please send hugs!**

**Sonic: Help them to safety.**

**Shadow: Safe their families, homes and everyone...can I go home now?****  
**

**Everyone: Kill joy...**

**Me: Alright time to start!**

**Chapter 20. A Newcomer Is So Embarresing.**

**(normal POV)**

Amy and Shadow sat on a bench in the park. They spent an hour cleaning up the bloody mess. Shadow was grateful for what she done, he got her a soda just for her. Amy twiddled the can around and looked at the ground, "Hey, Rose? You doin ok?" Shadow asked leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah...thanks for helping me clean it up." she said looking up at him with a smile.

He shook his head, "I should be saying thanks to you." he said smiling back, "I mean, if you weren't there when I needed someone, I would've been a hedgehog Popsicle!".

Amy giggled at his funny remark earning him a little smile, "But...it's kinda sad..." she looked at the ground and started twisting her can around in her hands, "I mean...you don't tell me whats, or anything.".

"Rose...".

She looked up at him once more, "I just want to help you, Shadow that's all. You kept my secret and I wanted to help.".

"Rose..." Amy flinched and looked up at him as he stood up, "it's always been my mom and me. If I have problems, I face them on my own. I never had anyone help me with them." he took his can he bought then threw it in the trash bin next to him, "I hope my mom finds a job soon. Its always hard seeing her really depressed.".

Amy continued to stare at him in thought, 'So that's what he's always worried about!' she thought looking at him as he stared into the black stray sky. He looked very cute from his stance wich made her blush a bit.

* * *

Midnight walked down a long cold dreary sidewalk feeling hurt and guilty. She had a job interview at a local business place and was ready for anything. What she didn't know was the boss only wanted her for her body. Midnight backed up to a wall and hugged her bag close to her body, "Please...get away from me!" she cried.

A black wolf crept up to her with a sinister smirk, "But I thought you said you have confidence in your body?" he said as he got closer and closer to her.

"T-that's not what I meant! I meant as in phisacle strength!" she tears up a bit from having him in her personal space.

"If you comply, I'll hire you on the spot.".

He touched her shoulder wiggling his eyebrows at her. Then something kicked in in the dark pink hedgehog's body. Midnight took his hand then kicked him inbetween his legs. The wolf shook in pane and fell to the ground shaking like crazy.

"Don't ever think about that, you heartless basterd! No way you'll be getting anything from me!" she yelled at him putting her hands on her hips.

Then after her little outburst, the bite arks simply vanished from her neck making her more like her old self. She slumped down a bit feeling light headed. She saw the black wolf grunting in pain.

"Excuse me..." she mumbled then left without looking back. Midnight stopped in her tracks and teared up in the corner of her eyes. What would she do now? Another job lost because of another harasser. What will she tell Shadow?

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

****Me and Rose had a good chat. I'm glad I had someone to talk to after all. I booked so much stuff in me I didn't want to tell anyone. Thanks to her I was able to let it out. We went back to my house and it was almost really late. Rose looked at me with a smile, "I hope your mom finds a job soon." she said happily.

I nodded, "I hope so, too." I replied.

She took a few steps ahead then turned around to face me, "Ok...ill see you tomorrow." she said before she walked to the forest to her house.

I waved goodbye to her with only a small grin on my muzzle. I then turned around and headed to my door. I was about to open it when I noticed it was already opened. Did someone get in?

I opened the door slightly to see some black flats around the entry way and mom's bag lying on the floor. Mom must be home, but why was her bag lying there? I quickly took off my shoes and rushed in to find mom on the floor almost asleep. "Mom!" I said getting her attention.

She opened her dark green eyes then lifted her head off the floor slightly, "Welcome home, honey..." she mumbled with her old depressed smile.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Your here..." I murmered under my breath, "the door was open.".

She sat up slowly then looked at me. Her face looked exactly the way it was before Rose bit her. She's back to herself? "I see..." she sighed leaning her back to the wall.

"Is that all your gonna say?" I asked quietly.

She turned her head slightly to the right away from my vision, "I'm so exhausted..." she said losing her small smile, "I lost my job again today.".

I was shocked. Not just cause of her job she lost, but ,lastly because her bite marks were gone! Rose's blood must've worn off of her so now she's back to my old mother!

* * *

**(normal POV)**

****At the air port, planes come and go from all places. Millions of travilors walk from door to door to board their planes. However, one passenger came out from a walkway. He was a blue hedgehog with long quills that reached down low to the ground. His green emerald eyes glistened in the lights. He wore an old style uniform that was long to his feet and had very long sleeves. It had a big "S" on the chest and he wore a long black and red hat with little wite feathers on the side to go with it.

He looked up at the sign wich said "Welcome to Mobius" on it which made him happy, "It's been a long time, Mobius." he said with a cocky smile, "it still smells like chilly dogs.".

**Sonic: Finally!**

**Me: What the hell, Sonic!**

**Sonic: Well it's been who knows how long and I finally got in!**

**Me: Your only in a small part, dumbass!**

**Sonic: So! At least I'm in it finally!**

**Me: Whatever! Ok people hope you like this and pray for everyone who was involved in the hurricane terror. BYYYYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEEEEEELLO! Guess what people!? I gots a new shadamy story in my head! It's going to be reeeeeaally cool! Havnt decided on a title, but I'll get one eventually. Ok just had to get that one out. Back to the story.**

**Chapter 21. A New Student Is So Embarresing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

Today I was ready for anything! Me and Shadow had a good talk last night. I'm glad he was able to trust me more to tell him everything. I feel like I'm beginning to know him more. I got really happy and fixed a really good lunch for him today. I woke up and fixed a bunch of things. I hope he likes it as well as I do!

When I got to school, I saw Sally waving at me to get me to be with her. I ran up to her with a smile on my face, "Hey, Sally!" I shouted.

Sally stuck her nose out the minute I got near her. Her eyes closed and she started sniffing? She took a few seconds till she put her head down ABD crossed her arms. She looked at me with a sly smirk.

"Hee hee today's special is fried chicken with potatoe salad and bunny rabbit apple slices." she said happily.

I was shocked! How did she know I had that!? "Sally! How did you...?" I shouted holding my lunchbox.

She giggled, "Amy, I saw you reading something like that yesterday, remember?" she asked patting me on the shoulder.

I sighed. Sally isn't the one you can hide things easily. She can be pretty smart sometimes. She then turned her back towards me then sighed herself. "I wish there was a boyfriend I can make lunches for!" she whined, "Even Amy managed to find one herself.".

"BOY-Y-Y-!" I stuttered. Sally! You big meanie! I got right infront of her and shouted in her face. I looked very deep red there for a minute, "I don't have a boyfriend, Sally! Wait...what do you mean even Amy?".

Sally giggled again then turned around once more, "Oh...I don't know." she said playfully. I swear sometimes she can be so weird.

Just then we heard a shrill cry of some fangirls huddling next to a tree. We got a closer look to see the girls going gaga over a a blue hedgehog. He leaned back into the tree and looked down. His large hat covered his eyes. He looked like a foreigner. I wonder if he's new? He then slightly tilted his head up showing his green eyes to the sun.

All of a sudden, the girls screamed calling him a hotty, or he's cute, or anything! Me and Sally exchanged stares then back to him, "Do you know who he is, Sally?" I asked out of the blue.

"Beats me, Amy." she replied, "come on before we'll act like those weirdos." she almost pushed me to leave till I was suddenly flipped and hunched back looking at the blue hedgehog!

**(Sonic's POV)**

First day of school and I was almost runner over by these weird yet beautiful girls. I got tired and leaned my back onto the tree. I kept on hearing things that didn't interest me. Nor did these girls have any means for me. There is only one girl I always wished to see. I just wish myself if I can find her before the day I die.

Just then I heard an angle's voice from the heavens that showered upon this unwelcomed travilor. I looked up to see a pink hedgehog with beautiful emerald crystals for eyes ABD long flowing silky quills. She looked like a goddess sent from Zeus himself!

"Positively stupefied! It's positively crystal clear!" I shouted and ran up to the pink wonder.

I scooped her up and leaned her back into my left arm. I looked into those wonderful eyes which showered many glorious things in my soul. She looked at me in confusion and I humbly understand the moment her feet be swept by a handsome prince.

"Are you...the one I have been searching for? My one true love?" I asked in a loving voice.

"Uh...n-no...I don't-t know w-what your talking about." she stuttered saying in the most beautiful voice of all.

Just then, I heard an unexpected and interruption from someone infront of us. "What are you doing, Rose?" I looked up to see a black hedgehog with red crimson stripes along his arms and quills. He had a pair of bloody red eyes staring into my soul. I felt my goddess quickly jump out of my arms and right in front of this lowly faker!

"Shadow! It isn't what you think! I was just...uh...I was...well he came onto me!" she said as she stuttered non stop.

Her brown squirl friend came over to he,r crossed arms, "That's not what I saw, Amy." she said in a sly voice.

My goddess looked deep red from head to toe. How dare that bastard interup my wonderful greeting to my angle! I stood up quickly and took out my trusted gun, "You bastard! Get away from my dream girl, you parasite!" I shouted pointing my gun at the black hedgehog.

Everyone gasped and stayed where they were. No one moved an inch and that faker hardly showed any expression on his snugged face. Just then, someone swiped my gun out of my hands. I looked up to see a tall white mongoose with golden blond hair in a neat tidy bun. She looked at me with quite a stern look which sent shivers down my spine.

"Sonic, you know you shouldn't bring toys like these to school." she scolded me, "Ittll be really bad if you got detention on your first day, wouldn't it?".

I looked up to the sky once more scratching my neck. I looked like a horrible fool to everyone especially my darling dream girl whose giving me a confused look from those beautiful green beauties.

The teacher played with the gun, admiring how real it looked, "I didn't think they made toys like these." she said she pointed the gun to a nearby tree, "I doubt it's real." she pulled the trigger which shot at the branch making it fall, "...it's real!?".

**Ok people I'm tired so hope you enjoy the chapter Sonic is finally in. Doing Winner's lines is super hard so hope**** it works. Ok and I like to know if you like me making another story cause I know you like me *puppy eyes*. BYYYYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEEEEELLO! Ok I got the name to wat my new story is. It's...A Different World! Thanks to BlackPetals23 for coming up with a really good title. Ok I won't make it till I'm almost done with this story. It'll take a while and I do have my other one...damn I got a lot on my hands. Ok, so on, time to start.**

**Chapter 22. An Ideal Woman Is So Embarrasing.**

**(normal POV)**

"Everyone! This is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The blue hedgehog stood at the front of the class. Mrs. Heins introduced him while some girls in class had hearts in their eyes. Some girls tried to move their desks so they could have him sit with them. "Due to family circumstances, he moved here to Mobius. He is quite fluent here so make him feel welcomed." she finished.

Sonic looked back and fourth through the room looking at different faces of the students. Then his green eyes caught the unexpecting emerald beaties he found this morning. "Ah! My ideal person!" he shouted then rushed over to Amy's side, "it seems neither time, nor place can keep us two apart.".

"Excuse...me?" Amy stuttered as Sonic took her hand in his.

"What's up with this?" one of the students asked, "I think they new each other." another asked. Many more questions were asked while Amy looked around the room speechless. "I don't know him! Really!" she shouted.

Sonic got closer to her as he talked. "Oh, but I know you. It was back then so many years ago...I fell in love.".

All the girls screamed for Amy, "Amy! Your unbelievable!" Sally shouted out from all the girl screams.

"But I don't know him! I don't! This is the first time meaning him!".

"And what a wonderful dream that was." Sonic finished.

Everyone sweat dropped after the minute he said that. Amy looked more and more confused then ever, "Wait...a dream?" she asked looking at him more closely.

Sonic nodded, "But dream, or not. It can never take me away from my beautiful dream girl." he bent down his head and kissed her hand lovingly. Everyone awed at the interesting scene. Shadow widened his eyes a bit after he witnessed the kiss. Sonic left Amy's side to go to his desk. Amy looked over at Shadow who lowered his head not making eye contact. She started feeling a bit confused and guilty.

**(Amy's POV)**

"Oh , Ms Amy!"

I turned around to see Sonic holding a beautiful bouqete in his hand, "I picked these beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." he finished.

Sonic had been going at me nonstop ever since we met this morning. I can't help, but feel great about it, but he just doesn't stop. I can't imagin being someone's ideal dream girl. Heck I'm not even that pretty to be one! I generously took them with a smile, "Thank you, Sonic." I thanked him.

I could feel the rage in the fangirls behind me. I don't have to look at them to know theyer glaring daggers at me. Outside my principle, a dark yellow horse came running past the window. I could hear him saying someone picked flowers from the school garden..uh oh.

Later on, it was English class. Mrs. Heins wrote a bunch of things on the board before turning around to us, "Alright, can anyone explane this?" she asked.

Sonic was quick enough to throw his hand up high, "I got it!" he shouted. He ran up and started scribbling really weird words. When he was finished, he turned around to present his work. It read 'Love for Amy' and I was embarresed. The teacher looked at him as if he was the last guy on earth, "Uh...Sonic...this is English class." she said.

Everyone giggled at the remark, but I and I can tell Shadow didn't like that remark very well. Later it was lunch time. I got the lunchbox for him ready for him to dine. "Here's your lunch, Shadow!" I said with a smile.

I looked at the desk to see that Shadow wasn't there. I looked around to also see Sally walking towards me, "Sorry, Amy he left already." she mentioned.

"Aw great! Coulda told me that sooner." I groaned.

"Why not have lunch with me, Ms. Amy?" I looked over at Sonic to see him eat 4 chilli dogs**(I know that's not what happened, but common! Who wants to see Sonic eat that large pile of meat...ew). **Some girls were awing him with hearts in their eyes and some guys were almost ready to puke at the site. Me and Sally watched him take a bite out of the greasy dog.

He stopped after he swallowed, "Oh! I almost forgot to give praise before meals." he said. He then got down on one knee and held what looks like a tooth to him close, "oh God in heaven. Please give thanks to us humans and all vampires." Wait! What did he say!?

"Vampires!?" I asked in a shocking tone.

"Why yes. I'm a world wide vampire hunter!" he told us. I was shocked even more! A vampire hunter!? I thought they were fake! Mama always read stories about them, but I always thought they were fake! But here's one standing in front of me!

**(flash back normal POV)**

A young Amy and a younger Sarah huddled into the bed as Carmen read them a story, "Grr are there any vampires lurking around here! If they are, I'll find them then Bang! I'll shoot them with a silver bullet, then I'll chop off their heads one by one and then..."

Amy huddled next to her sister in tears, "Mama...there's no such thing as vampire hunters are there...mama?" she whimpered.

"Well of course they're are. Vampire hunters were are sworn enemy and they will stop at nothing to find us and kill us!" she said scaring poor Amy.

**(flashback ended Amy's POV)**

"Hahahahahahaha a vampire! Really!?" Sally burst out laughing getting me out of thought.

Sonic looked at her with an angry look, "I'll have you know, this is a real vampire fang! It came from one of those disseaving horrors you call vampires!" he shouted showing us the little tooth.

Sally shook her head and smirked, "Come on! Vampires aren't real! How can they be real anyways!?" she asked.

'How bout one beside you.' I thought. Sonic held up a lisence that said 'Autherized Vampire Hunter' on it, "They are real! And as you can see, I'm a proud follower of the vampire hunter committee." he said with a cocky smile.

I started freaking out even more. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to be near him any longer! Sonic came over to me and stook out his hand, "Ms. Amy, if you like to dine with me?" he asked.

That was it. I couldn't take any more of it. I quickly ran out before anyone could say. I didn't even noticed Shadow was in there hearing everything. I quickly ran to the back of the school, huffing and puffing from the running. Sonic is a fool to not relize a real vampire is actually in this school! Now my life is even more of a trap then ever!

I suddenly heard some noises from the side of the building. I looked over to see Sally waving at me with a big grin on her face. We had lunch while hiding and we talked a bit. Sally turned to me with a sly smile, "Your so popular, Amy." she said almost laughing, "I'm very jealouse!".

"You don't even know half of it." I groaned eating half my sandwhich, "If your that jealouse, then you can have Sonic.".

Sally waved her hand back and fourth, "I don't go for guys who are cuter than others." she sighed, "he's obviously into you, Amy.".

I sighed and continued eating untill..."MS. AAAAMY!" I jumped after I heard that and immediately panicked. Sally looked over to where the noise was coming from and sighed, "He's very persistant, that Sonic fellow." she said smiling a bit.

I looked around to try and find a place to hide. Just then a window opened and Shadow's head popped out, "Rose! In here! Hurry!" he whispered motioning me to follow. I was happy and waisted no time getting away.

**(normal POV)**

Sonic came around the corner with a happy cocky smile. When he only saw Sally, his smile vanishes, "Oh, I see Ms. Amy left already,right?" he asked.

Sally shook her head, then she stood up and walked up to the blue hedgehog, "How 'bout hanging with me? I'm much better to hang with." she asked with her cute charming smile.

Sonic shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to see Ms. Amy. I have no time for you. Good day." with that, he turned around and walked away calling out her name over and over again. Sally shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She looked up to the sky feeling a bit left out, but managed to skip it.

On the roof top, Amy and Shadow leaned on the railing looking down at the ground. "So...he hasn't realized it yet?" Shadow asked, "you know...you being a vampire.".

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. It's getting to hard to bear now. I mean he chases me all the time and I don't want to hang with a vampire hunter." she explained she sighed and closed her eyes, "why does this always happen to me?".

Shadow looked at her in a unexpression look, "Must be hard." he said crossing his arms.

"Speaking of hard, how's your mom? Did she find a job yet?".

Shadow looked up at the blue sky, "It's just like before. She still hasn't found one still. Mom's right back to her old self again." he explained.

Amy nodded in response. A cool wind blew past them making both their clothes and quills blow with it. Shadow looked at her sad face for a while before looking back up to the sky, "So...Rose is an ideal woman?" he asked as a joke.

Amy turned to him angrily, "Excuse me? What does that supposed to mean?" she asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Nothing. Nothing." Shadow said then made a slight chuckle.

"Hey! You just laughed! That's mean!".

"But common. He doesn't even noticed about you." Shadow smirked, "Believe it, or not, I kinda feel bad for the guy.".

Amy looked at him confusingly, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, his problem is just like mine was. He doesnt know you well." Shadow explained crossing his arms.

Amy looked away form his vision in thought, 'Now that you mention it, I always ran away from Shadow the very first second. I never gave him a chance to even speak to me. After all this happened, I forgot all about it.' she thought. Then Amy breethed in some air then turned to Shadow in an instant, "Shadow!" she shouted.

"What!? What!?" Shadow asked jumping away from her.

"I know this is a bit too late, but..." she started getting a bit flustered, "I'm sorry.".

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh?".

"I'm sorry!" Amy bowed her head low to him making him feel a bit awkward.

"Rose...you don't have to be sorry. You also don't have to bow to me." he said smiling at her.

Amy lifted her face up to see his solum face. The two gave each other glances for a while. Amy couldn't take her eyes off of his beautiful blood red eyes and Shadow wasn't able to move his vision away form her emerald green beauties. They stayed like that till Amy felt an intense feeling inside her making her move way far away from him. Shadow freaked out the second she moved. "Ah! Rose! Is it your blood!?" he asked.

Amy shook her head slightly. The two didn't move for a while. They didn't know that a blue hedgehog was watching the whole thing in a tree. Sonic put the bonoculars down and smirked, "That boy..." he whispered.

After a whole day, Shadow finished his work and was finally headed home. It was a beautiful sunset tonight. Shadow sighed and started walking back home. When he was enjoying himself, a familiar blue blur came out from now where. Sonic stood his ground and pointed a finger to him shouting, "Shadow the Hedgehog! We need to talk!".

Shadow sweatdropped, but let it fly. Sonic took him to an open place to talk. The place was just almost close to where Amy and him turned to head home. Shadow stood where he was and Sonic stood far away from him with his back turned. Sally happend to walk by talking to herself, "I wonder if there's really a guy out there for me? I would really like to have someone to make a lunch for, too.". She walked by and noticed Shadow and Sonic down a hill next to a small river. She raised an eyebrow at them wondering what they were doing down there.

"Good place." Shadow started, "I needed to talk to you, too. It's about Rose. I know I shouldn't say this in her place, but she's been very creeped out from your stalking and I think you should stop.".

Sonic turned to face him directly, "Your right. It isn't your place at all!" he shouted.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders slightly, "But...I got one question for you." Sonic went on, "What is your relationship with Ms. Amy!? Why are you always with her!?" he asked clenching his fists.

"What? Relationship!?" Shadow asked back, 'I can't tell him about Rose being a vampire. I can't even tell him about her little blood problem.' he thought.

Sonic smirked, "Alright. I guess your just another unfortunate dreamer who's heart was stolen by Ms Amy." he joked, "but...I will not stand for this!" he threw a sword at his feet geting a confused look from the ebony hedgehog, "we fight like men! Shadow the Hedgehog! I shall duel you!".

**Wow this was a long one! Ok hope I can actually make longer ones like these so the chappies can be smaller than 40. ok with that said, BYYYYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Heeeello!**

**Amy: Hey guys!**

**Sonic: Yo!**

**Shadow: Silence! I'll Kill you!**

**Me: Shadow, you watch too much of that comedian guy's movies...anyways time to start. OH YEAH!**

**Chapter 23. A Fight For A Woman Is So Embaressing.**

**(Amy's POV)**

"A vampire hunter at your school?"

I called a family meeting when I got home. I hope mama, or papa will know about what is up with the new student, Sonic the hedgehog. "Yeah! Just like the vampire hunter story you read me when I was little!" I told them pointing at the old story book I was holding.

"A vampire hunter in this day of age." papa said crossing his arms and leaning in his chair.

"He must be crazy." mama said leaning back in hers.

I put the book on the table and looked into each eyes that were in the room, "You also said that when there are vampires there are vampire hunters out there, right?" I asked.

"That was only when vampires moved in the open and made a big fuss over everything." mama explained, "what could possibly be entertaining about a hunting modern vampires with living in hididng?".

"But..." I couldn't finish my sentence after what mama said. Scourge sat up from his seat then leaned over at papa, "Whatever! Just let me take care of that bastard!" he grunted.

Papa shook his head, "Don't be foolish, Scourge." he scolded, "if you cause more of a big mess, then the existance of us will be known!".

Sarah looked up at me as she was listening to the whole thing, "By the way." she started, "what does this vampire hunter look like? What kind of person is he?".

"Well..." I tried to think of some good details about Sonic, "He hasn't known I'm a vampire, yet. And...he chases me all over and calls me his ideal woman.".

It was total silence in the whole room. Papa, mama and Scourge had a look as in saying 'What the fuck!' at me. Then all of a sudden the whole room litterally burst into laughing. Papa, mama and Scourge laughed like there was no tomorrow. I suddenly felt a bit betrayed and then pist at what was happening. "Ideal woman!" Papa shouted trying to control his laugh.

"Damn! I thought you were serious about the bastard, but this is ridiculous!" Scourge hollard out loud.

Mama was holding herself as she laughed uncontrollably, "He must be that crazy!" she shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Amy an IDEAL WOMAN! Are you actually trying to kill me!" Oogi laughed as he furiously waved his hands all over.

Sarah, thank god, had a straight face as usual, "Oogi...your laughing to much." she said with no expression. Then...WHAT!? She actually started chuckling!?

I had enough of the horrible pain I was getting from my lovable family. I stormed out of the room, then slammed the door hard behind me. "Those idiots never help at all!" I growled under my breath.

Then I got a text from Sally all of a sudden. It read, 'Amy! This is so weird! You got to see this! Sonic and Shadow are fighting with swords!'. When I finished the text, I rushed out to try to find where the fight was. I had Shadow in my head nonstop till I got there. Why is this always happening!?

* * *

**(normal POV)**

The duel comenced as Shadow and Sonic grabbed the swords and then attacked each other. Sally watched in the background in confusion and amazement. Shadow and Sonic continued to clash each point of the sword at one another, pushing each other back and fourth. Sonic started to shout cruel things to him as he fought bravely, "How dare you even go near Ms. Amy! I never liked you only because of your viscouse features and those cruel bloody red eyes of yours!" He shouted as he started pushing Shadow back.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean! Your crazy!" Shadow shouted back as he tried to follow Sonic's movements.

With a strong attack, Sonic thrust his sword to Shadow's making in loose his grip. His sword was thrown right out of his hand and falls right behind him. Shadow stood there in surprise. Sonic pulled his sword back, then with a battle cry, he charges at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow widened his red eyes ready for the attack. Sallycovered her eyes not wanting to look. She waited for a painful cry, but it didn't come. She uncovered her eyes and gasped to see Shadow holding the point of the sword just a few inches away from his face. Shadow clamped his hands on the sword and leaned back away from the attack.

Sonic was very shocked to see him hold his own attack. No one ever has done something like this at all. Sonic jumped away and yelled in frustration, "HOW CAN THIS BE!?" he yelled gripping his sword tightly in his grasp.

Shadow stood back far away from him while Sonic stood shaking a bit all over, "What...what kind of thing do you have for Ms Amy?" Sonic asked not looking up from the ground.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Well...I'm not really sure exactly." he replied, but in reality he knew why. He thought of how he protects her in the day time and she repays him by giving him homemade lunches just for him. 'Damn! I forgot to eat the lunch today!' he thought as he heard his stomach growl.

Sonic shook his head slightly, then smirked, "I see...your just another foolish dreamer who's heart has been trapped by Ms Amy." he said, "but I won't allow her to like you anymore! Your mine Shadow the Hedgehog!".

"ENOUGH!".

Both hedgehogs looked to the side to see Sally standing there at the foot of the hill with her hands on her waist and a very angry look, "What is wrong with you idiots!? Can't you settle things differently, than this!? Why can't-!" she was interrupted when Sonic growled.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted not looking away from his rival, "this is only between me and Shadow!" he got in a battle stance ready to strike.

Sally was shocked at how he told her off. She stood away from them with her mouth gaping open. Sonic pulled the sword away, then charged once more to Shadowwith his sword waiting to attack him. As they were about to clash once again, they heard a cry, "STOOOP!".

The two immediately stoppped when they saw Amy standing at the foot of the hill with her head down, "Please...d-don't...do this...!" she sniffed as she brought her head up to look at them directly, "d-don't fight over me!".

Shadow and Sally sweat dropped looking at her face. She cried so much, her nose was running fast and her face was even more red. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog and felt terrible. He turned away from her not wanting to see his love cry before him. Sonic shook in guilt, then dropped his sword on the ground next to him.

Shadow looked at her giving her a comforting smile. Amy smiled back, but then suddenly she clamped her hands on her nose. 'Oh no! I ran so hard, my blood level has increased! Can't...hold...it...in!" she screamed in her head as she tilted her head back to try to stop it. Shadow widened his eyes at what was about to happen. He freaked that Sally and Sonic were here and will whitness her problem! He had to think of something fast before...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Petals of blood flowed through the air. Sonic saw the horrifying scene, then he felt sick to his stomach, "Blood...so...much...blood..." he whimpered.

He then couldn't hold himself up as his legs were giving away. He finally tumbled down to ground hard. Sally walked over to him and giggled, " I guess the mighty Sonic has a big fear of blood. Poor guy." she joked.

Amy was too dizzy to even look, "What...happened?" she asked still holding her nose with blood coming out.

Shadow chuckled lowly, then he took out a hankercheif and gave it to her, "Don't worry about it. Her use this." he said.

Some time had past and it got dark pretty quickly. Sonic was starting to wake up from passing out. He opened his eyes and looked around, then sees a brown squirrel next to him. He opened his eyes more wider to see a smile on her face, "Hey. You finally woke up." she said happily.

Sonic sat up and crossed his legs. He then looked around once more to not see a pink and black and red hedgehogs. "Where is...Ms Amy and Shadow?" he asked putting his hands to his knees.

Sally shrugged her shoulders, "No clue." she said, she then took out her hankercheif and handed it to him, "here. Wipe that smudge off with this.".

Sonic didn't take the offer, nor gave her a glance, "So...I lost." he whispered, but made it loud for Sally to hear.

Sally pulled her hand holding the hankercheif back. She stared at him confusingly. It was silent fr a while till a faint sobbing was heard. Sally leaned forward to actually see Sonic tearing up. He clenched his fists to his knees and started to cry. Tears ran down his muzzle slowly and drop to his fists. Sally saw how sad and emotional he really was. She put her hand to her mouth with gleaming blue eyes to him. She blushed as she felt an inner part of him touched her heart. The two stayed like at the hill side till they were ready to leave.

The next day, Shadow and Amy were walking to school talking normally as if nothing happened yesterday. Amy tightened the strap of her bag, then looked at him softly, "I'm sorry, Shadow. You are always the one getting attacked, or something because if me." she apologized.

Shadow looked at her confusingly, "No don't be. I'm perfectly alright. I can handle more things." he said giving her a comforting smile.

"Shadow..." Amy said with a gentle grin.

They were almost close to the entrance of the school till they stopped after...

"MS AAAAAMY!".

Both hedgehogs looked up to see a blue blure running up to them happily. Amy jumped back when Sonic extended his hand to her holding his vampire fang in his hand. "For you Ms Amy a present from my heart." he said smiling a cocky grin.

Amy was at loss for words till Shadow said something first, "Hey! This is not what you ent! You said that you will leave her alone if you lost!" he yelled.

"Nonsence! How obsured! I only lost to Ms Amy, but not you!" he yelled back pointing a finger to him.

Shadow shook his head slowly, "Damn, your so weird!" he mumbled.

"So Ms Amy if you...huh?" he gasped to see Amy running at full speed away from him. Sonic stuttered a second, then kicked off to chase her.

Sally was walking to school by herself till she saw a pink blure passing her fast along with a blue blure following. She looked back at Amy running away from Sonic. Sally smiled big when she only saw Sonic, then had a light blush on her face. Sonic continued to chase her while Amy yelled at him to stop.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?".

**Few! That was hard. You know...it's weird that instead of Amy chasing sonic, he's chasing her. How funny is that. Ok I know this is very early, but I have to say, on September 20th to 24th Im gone to play softball for NIT's(don't ask me what it stands for cause I have no fucking clue.) so no stories on those days. Ok gad I got that off! BYYYYYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEEEEELLO! I got a new story up so if any of you like to read it be my guest since ff is being a dick to me. Ok like I said, I will be skipping a couple of episodes from Chibi Vampire. So bare with it, ok? P.S. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 24. Looking Back...is So Embarrassing.**

**(flashback)**

"You never should go away from big sister! That's the absolute rule!".

A young pink hedgehog hugs a small grey hedgehog to death as she cried on her shoulder. Little Amy cried and cried as little Sarah looks up at her sister, "The absolute...absolute rule! Ok!?" Amy asked hugging her more. Little Sarah grasped her dress tightly as she felt tears in her eyes.

**(flashback ending Sarah's POV)**

I woke up from a dream that was from a past I had. Me and big sister were young and we were in the park. I sat up slowly and stared at my doll collection. "Good morning, Sarah." all the dolls told me good morning and I heard Oogi who was sitting on the chair, "Good evening, Sarah.".

I smiled a small grin and said, "Good morning.".

I got dressed in my black ruffled dress and I had Oogi in my arms. I walked out and down the stairs almost getting to the bottom. I looked around to see how big the house is. It's a big, big house. I lived here and big sister. But...it wasn't this big before. When I was thinking, I suddenly felt dizzy and weak that I lost my balance and fell to the bottom of the stairs. I landed on the wooden floor and didn't get up. It hurt a bit, but I didn't show it. Oogi was yelling loud at what happened to me, "SARAH! SOMEONE HELP! CALL 911!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SARAH!" I heard a faint call from big sister. I looked up and saw a vision of her running to me, but as I watched, she disappeared out of now where. I stood up from my fall and picked up Oogi. I walked into the kitchen to see a cloth over something. I grabbed the cloth and took it off of what seemed to be food big sister made for me. There was a plate of clean cut sandwhiches, a bowl of vegetable soup and apple rabbits. There was a note taped to the sandwhiches. It read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I hope your doing ok this morning. I'm sorry I couldn't eat breakfast with you. Actually, I'm pretty confident about the meal I made. Tell me how it is, ok? P.S. Don't forget to heat the soup up first._

I got my food ready to eat. I sat Oogi across from me and at the long dinner table and started to eat. I took a small bite from my sandwhich and chewed slowly. Meals...tasted much better...before. "Is it yummy?" I looked up to see big sister with a happy face on her staing at me while I eat, "Well is it?" I focused more to see Oogi asking the same question, "Is it good, Sarah?" he asked.

I said nothing. I took my napkin and dabbed my mouth, "Thank you for the food." I said.

I then heard a door close softly. I looked up to see big sister with a tired look on her. She never looked like this if it was something bad. I walked up to her as she slowly took her shoes off, "I'm home..." she mumbled.

"Welcome home, big sister." I said back.

"Sheesh! Amy your not the cheery mood now!" Oogi shouted as big sister stopped beside me, "I bet something happened at shcool today, didn't it?".

Big sister didn't reply to his harsh tone, "So something did happen! I bet you screwed up big time today!" Oogi shouted more.

"Big sister?" I asked wanting to know what is wrong.

She turned to me and smiled a very weak smile, "I'm fine, Sarah. Don't worry about it." she said as she slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

Oogi went on with very harsh words to her, "Well bye bye true love! It's done with love! Hahahaha no smooches tonight! Hahahaha-ACK!" I pulled his mouth so he wouldn't say anymore mean things to big sister.

"This is all my fault! Shadow's mad at me, now! I'm such a stupid idiot!" I walked up to her door as I heard her cries behind it, "a mega idiot! This sucks! This sucks!" I didn't want to hear anymore. It pained me to hear her crying. I wanted to figure out what happened today. I slowly walked away from big sister's door and got ready to leave.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"So, do you like it, Kazu? Huh? Do you like it?".

I heard mom outside talking to someone when I came into the door. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room to see her feeding fish to a bat, "I'm home!." I said getting her attention.

"Welcome home, honey." she replied turning to me and back to the bat.

"Mom, whos 'Kazu'?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled at me, "That's his name. Kazu. I'll have dinner ready for you in a jiffy!".

Minutes later, I'm sitting at the table with a knife and a fork in hand staring at a red, juicy, nasty tomatoe in front of me. I had the feeling of sickness coming up inside of me. I saw mom's face lit up with a smile, "Go ahead. Eat up!" she said as she started to eat her helping.

I cringed at the sight of the red fruit and I couldn't even put myself to say that I was about to be sick. But knowing mom, she must've tried hard to make ends meet so I started to eat my tomatoe before I pass out, or throw up. Thank god there's a bathroom here. After dinner and after I took a break from the nasty food, I walked out to get some fresh air. As I walked up a dark hill, I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around fast to see Rose's sister, Sarah.

"Y-your..." I stuttered as I stepped back a few feet.

"Shadow...we need to talk." she said quietly as millions upon millions of bats flew out from behind her. I was shocked, but I couldn't say no to a vampire, even if she hasn't awakened yet. We got to an open area with a large pond in the middle. I got to the edge and stared at the rippling water as it gleamed in the moonlight. I could feel her eyes on me which made me shake inside, but I held strong. "Well...you see, what happened was..." I started.

**(flashback)**

Shadow stared with wide eyes at his lunchbox. It was early today and it was lunch. Amy was happy to give the lunchbox to him, she didn't relize the look he was making. She packed in tons and tons of tomatoe, made foods in his lunch today. Amy sat next to him on the edge of the school roof and smiled up at him, "Since it's almost summer, I thought about making summery foods. So tomatoes came up and I thought you might like them." she said happily.

"Uh...yeah..." Shadow stuttered trying not to drop the food.

"Well, eat up!".

Shadow gave her a weak smile, but held strong for her. He sighed and then started to eat his food. Amy watched him as he snarfed up the food in one gulp. She felt happy and proud at what the food was to him, but then she heard a groan from him. She turned to him and saw a stoned look on his face. His hands were on his side in the air and his face was solid and no expression was made.

"Shadow? Shadow...are you ok?" Amy asked then her body started to become hotter and hotter by the second. She clamped her hands on her nose, 'Oh no! Not again!' she screamed in her head. She was about to leave when Shadow's body fell right on top of her. Amy was shocked and scared at what happened. His body layed right ontop of her making her more and more hotter and nervouse. Poor Amy couldn't take it anymore. She tried to plug her nose again, but the pressure was too much for her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

After the incident, Shadow was awake to help Amy clean up the mess. As they wipped the blood from the floor, Their backs turned and they started to come closer and closer to each other. Neither of them wanted to show a slight blush on their muzzles. As they continued to come closer to each other, their bottoms touched and both hedgehogs jumped up in shock holding their butts. They didn't notice that Sonic was watching their movements. "What are you doing to Ms Amy!?" he yelled.

Both hedgehogs looked up to see the blue one staring with anger in his eyes pointing at Shadow, "What are you doing alone with her in such a manner!? You are a disgrace to all Mobian boys all over! How dare you touch Ms Amy! I will not all-OWOWOW!" his yelling was quickly interrupted when Sally came in and pulled his ear.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's go." she said as she pulled the struggleing blue hedgehog.

"Please let go of me, Ms Amy's friend and sidekick!" he cried.

"My name is Sally!" she yelled back and closing the door with a slam.

Shadow and Amy had very confused looks on their faces after that. When they gave each other glances, they quickly turned away with very red blushes on their muzzles.

**(flashback ended normal POV)**

"So that was it?".

Shadow nodded in response. He turned away and put his hands on the back of his head, "My mom's been constantly buying and serving tomatoes all the time. She always gets them on sale from a farmer's market...and my body couldn't handle anymore of them." he explained, "I shoud've just told her, but she looked so happy I couldn't tell her...so that's why its my...huh?" he looked back to see Sarah was gone from her side of him.

"So that's what really happened!? Shadow isn't mad at me!?" Amy asked with a very big toothy grin on her muzzle.

Sarah nodded sitting on her bed when she explained the whole thing to her, "So it was all because of those tomatoes! I'm so glad it all worked out!" Amy sighed in relief wipping away any more of her tears left.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said looking at the floor Amy gave her a confusing look, "I asked him without your permision. I'm sorry, big sister." her appology was silenced when Amy wrapped her peach arms around her younge wonderful sister.

"Don't be, Sarah." she said hugging her close to her, "don't be. I'm glad you did. Thank you, Sarah. Love ya.".

Hearing the words 'Love ya' struct Sarah more than ever. Her eyes widened by how she truly meant them. She lifted her hand up behind her wanting to hug her close, but she let it fall gently down to her side. She stayed like that in Amy's arms not wanting to let go.

"Big sister...".

**Ok. Glad you like this and Im glad I got some people to like my new story. Ok hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for the next. BYYYYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEEEELLO! Thank you for loving all...well all of my stories and please, please, please keep loving them! bye.**

**Chapter 25 Never Letting Go is So Embarressing.**

**(normal POV)**

After the long discusion about Shadow and tomatoes, Amy was happy and cheery like she was before. Amy was in the kitchen cooking very hard for a better lunch. She got all her ingrediants ready and had a big grin on her face, "Ok! Time to start operation make a happy lunchbox part two!" she cheered for herself before she started to cook.

Outside of her room on the balconey, Sarah heard all the happy calls and squeals from the kitchen down below. She felt a bit happy knowing her big sister is now cheerful than ever. As she listened, Oogi continued to fuss over her talk on lunchboxes and happy things, "Damn! The crybaby is back to her cheerful self again." he grunted, "too bad she can't even solve one little pro-ACK TOO TIGHT!" Sarah started to squeeze him more to get him to stop.

Sarah then felt a bit dizzy again and lost her balance on the balchoney railing she was sitting on. She felt herself falling to the ground without screaming for help. When she was about to land on the grassy flat land, a large hand suddenly grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up back on the balchoney. Scourge was able to save her before anything bad happened to her. He landed gracefully on the floor and placed her back on the railing, "Big brother Scourge." Sarah said looking up at him with no emotion in her voice nor face.

"Enough, Sarah." Scourge said crossing his arms, "your getting too involved with those idiots!".

Sarah didn't show any feelings to her brother after his harsh remark, "But...observing them is my responsibility." she replied.

"Humph! Your getting to much into this. The more you get involved the more hurtful it'll be to you.".

"That's not true, big brother."

Scourge grunted in frustration, "Amy should just bite that bastard, Shadow the Hedgehog!" he growled, "that would fix everything!".

"That's not true.".

"You know it is! The sooner they stop being involved the sooner everyone will be more happy! That goes for Amy and that idiot!".

"Your wrong. Big sister is happy...and if she becomes happy, I'm happy, too.".

Scourge gave Sarah a mean glare from his sapphire blue eyes, "Your lying!" he growled.

It was pure silent between the two as they stared at one another. Sarah was the first to speak from the quiet moment, "I'm not." she whispered.

Scourge growled under his breath then turned away so his back was to her, "Damn! Why do both my sisters have to be so fucking stubborn!?" he said to himself, "have it your way then!" he then kicked off a heel and walked away leaving a confused grey hedgehog to think some more.

Sarah looked up at the dark blue sky and felt a bit sad for Amy. She wanted to do more for her than ever, but she wished she knew how instead of hurting her and her family. She contiued to look up to the sky and sighed, "I'm not...lying" she wispered.

The next morning, Sarah woke up at her regular time. She got dressed, grabbed Oogi and walked down the steps. When she came into the kitchen, she saw Amy sitting on a chair next and lying on the table sleeping. She looked at the nicely, fresh food she made, then heard some slight sleep talk from Amy's lips, "I'm...done...I'm done..." she mumbled.

"Like hell you are." Oogi comented.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"Alright! No tomatoes!".

I gave Shadow the lunchbox and felt very happy that he was snarfing down the whole thing in one swallow. I decided no tomatoes and nothing but a hamburger patty and bunch of vegies and fruit, "I'm very sorry about yesturday, Shadow." I apologized.

"Don't be. I should've told you myself. It's my fault that all that happened." he said as he took a few chomps of the hamburger pattie.

I lauged at how much a pig he was, but I didn't say it because he hated tomatoes so I guess it's ok. I took out a few tickets I got from the store and showed them to him with a bit of a nervous grin on my face, "Hey...Shadow...I have these gift certificates for the shopping district and...I was wondering if you like to come with me to buy more groceries for dinner." I said with a hint of blush on my face, "only if you want to, I mean.".

Shadow looked at me and gave me a smile with a nod. After school was done, me and Shadow left in a hurry to the shopping distrect. We took a few trips to the ocean and some other places. When we got there, Shadow grabbed a basket and we started finding all the stuff we needed. We went down a couple of aisles and found some good things that were on sale. While I was watching him pick what type of carrot cans he can get, I started getting some weird feelings. I felt so happy. What are these feelings. I'm just shopping with a classmate, but maybe...could it be...can it be?

"Rose...Rose...Rose!".

"YES!?" I got out of my mind and had a very red blush on my muzzle. I saw Shadow scratching his ears. He looked pretty nervouse for some reason, "I kind of feel a bit guilty about making you do this." he said.

"Oh no! Don't be!" I said waving my hands in defence in front of him, "Sally won these in a drawing for me and she's been really busy so I just thought maybe you can come with me-!".

Just then a little yellow fox girl with brown hair and blue eyes came running down the aisle and right into Shadow. She looked so cute. Her hair was mostly pulled back with a cute little bow and she wore a little summer blue dress on with blue flats. She landed on the cold tile staring at him with tears in her eyes. Shadow looked down to see the little girl on the ground infront of him, "Ah! You ok?" he asked leaning forward to help her up.

The little girl looked at his red eyes and imediately started to cry. Shadow freaked out in case she was hurt because of him. He got down on his knees and took her shoulders asking her if she was ok, but the little fox cried even more. Poor thing. I stepped in and gently picked her up and held her close to stop her crying, "There there. It's ok, big sister is here for you." I cooed as she suddenly stopped and nodded.

Then a dark yellow fox a little taller than the little girl came up to me, "Uh...excuse me..." she asked.

"Big sister!" the little fox girl shouted with a smile. When the little sisters were reunited, the big sister bowed to me, "Thank you very much." she said so sweetly.

I bent down to their level and smiled at them, "It was my pleasure." I said.

As they walked away, the little fox girl turned to me and waved, "Bye bye, big sister!" she waved at me.

I waved back and smiled bigger to her. Shadow was standing over me with a gentle smile on his muzzle, "You are very good with kids, Rose." he complimented me.

"I'm used to it because of Sarah." I replied standing back up to meet his eyes.

"Huh?" all he said with a hint of blush on him.

"When Sarah was little, she used to follow me everywhere I go. She always stuck by me whatever I was doing. It was so adorable. She was always going to places and run into things. It was so nerve-wraking sometimes.".

"But now that she's old enough, she handles things pretty well." I finished as we walked down the sidewalk in town.

Shadow smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Sarah's POV)**

"The city...".

I wanted to take a walk so I took my black umbrella and went out. I got to the city and started walking down the sidewalk with many people around me. When I got to the street crossing, I walked along not paying attention to all the faces of many mobians around me. The city is bigger than my house...it used to be bigger.

**(flashback normal POV)**

"No no, Sarah you need to go home!".

A young Amy about 10 years old was talking to younger Sarah about 5 years old, "You have to stay home. I'll be back quickly, ok, Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah walked up to her and held on her dress, "Sarah..." she shook her head without saying anything, "ok. I guess I have no choice, but don't let go of big sister's hand no matter what, ok?". Sarah nodded in response.

**(flashback ended Sarah's POV)**

I wasn't the least bit afraid of anything. As I continued to walk down a sidewalk, I didn't see where I was going and I ran into a mail box. I fell down backwards and landed on the hard cement. I didn't feel anything nor did I say anything. I didn't care about the many stares I got when I stood back up and walked away. I'm fine...

**(flashback normal POV)**

"Tomatoes...tomatoes...uh...tomatoes...".

Amy read through the list while walking hand in hand with Sarah behind. She conitinued to look over, but wasn't even noticing Sarah's curiosity. Sarah let go of her hand and looked at a toy store with a bunch of toys out to play with one was a mechanical dog that came up to her then started to bark non stop. Sarah stepped back and started to get scared of the dog. She then looked up and gasped to see Amy wasn't around her. She was all alone, "Big sister...?".

**(flashback ended Sarah's POV)**

I looked at the old toy store I saw when I was seporated by my big sister. I saw all the toys they had including a stuffed toy dog. I looked into the window and my body lit up when I saw the reflection of big sister and Shadow the Hedgehog coming down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. They smiled and laughed. They look so happy. I'm happy for my big sister. I will not lose my way. Even if I'm alone...I won't lose my way anymore.

I walked to an old park. Big sister's and mine park. We used to play here when we were young. A jungle gym, a slide, a sand pit and a single swing stood all over the park. The park from that day...

**(flashback normal POV)**

Sarah rocked back and fourth on the swing. She waited for Amy to find her. She waited and waited till the sky turned dark with rain clouds all around. She stopped and looked up to the sky to see little drops coming down. "Big sister...?" she whispered.

Then she heard a small bark infront of her. She looked down to see a small tan puppy barking at her making her scared. The puppy started sniffing the ground and walddling up to her. Sarah then got off the swing and stepped back away from the puppy. The tan puppy started to bark more at her getting her more and more scared, "Big...big sister...big sister!" she cried.

"SARAH!" Sarah then heard a faint call. Amy suddenly came running down a slippery sidewalk up to her, "SARAH!" she cried as she ran up in front of her and the puppy. She took out a cucomber and started swinging it at it, "Go away! Stop scaring Sarah-ACK!" she slipped over some mud landing on her face.

The puppy walked over to her and started to sniff at he quills. Then Amy suddenly shot up from the ground gasping for air. The puppy was scared more of the small pink hedhehog's muddy face and scampered away whimpering. Amy stood up and whiped away some mud from her face. She turned around to see Sarah standing there with no emotion in her face.

"Sarah..." Amy whimpered then ran up and threw her arms around her hugging her close never letting her go, "Why did you let go of big sister's hand!? You never should go away from big sister! That's the absolute rule!" she cried and cried as Sarah looked up at her sister, "the absolute...absolute rule! Ok!?" she asked hugging her more. Sarah grasped her dress tightly as she felt tears in her eyes. Sarah couldn't hold it anymore. She cried out in sobs on her big sister's shoulder as she hugged her tightly.

**(flashback ended Sarah's POV)**

That was the first time I ever cried. I sat on the small swing, but didn't move. I looked up to the dark cloudy sky. But I'm fine now...I won't lose sight of her anymore...I won't make her worry..., "I'll never...make her cry again..." I whispered as I felt silent tear drops falling down on my lap. It began to rain on me. I didn't care. All I cared about was big sister. The big sister who protected me...the big sister who held me tight...the big sister who felt so warm...the big sister who is most important to me...my...big sister.

I went back home after it stopped raining. It got dark and the stars showed me the way to my house. As I walked in, I saw big sister walking over to me, "Welcome home, Sarah." she said happily, "where'd you go at such a late hour?".

I closed the door behind me and turned to her, "Out." I replied.

Big sister didn't say anything, but a smile on her face, "Ok...here!" she gave me a small plastic gift bag. I looked at it, then at her, "What is...?" I asked holding the bag close.

"Just a little something to say 'thank you'" she replied winking at me, "you've been such a great help to me, Sarah. I wanted to show you how thankful I am.".

"May I open it?".

"Of course!".

I opened the wrapping carefully and looked inside to see the stuffed dog I saw in the toy store window. It was a small stuffed tan dog with brown ears and a tail. It had a delicate red bow on it. I took it out and looked at it. Big sister smiled and moved her hand up and down fast, "Me and Shadow split it so I hope you like it?" she asked.

"You have been very close to him." I said.

"No! Common! We're not that close, Sarah!".

I put the dog to my face as I felt it so soft to touch. I then felt a strange feeling inside. I looked at her and she was giving me a very worried look. I smiled a weak smile at her, "Thank you." I said.

That night, I sat in bed and held the dog as close to me as I could. I leaned in to feel the soft texture of it and breathed in big sister's wonderful perfume. I never wanted to let go of the dog and I never wanted to let go of big sister ever again. Ever...

"Big sister...".

**This was so sad, but so cute! Even in the anime I couldn't help, but tear up at it. Ok thank you for loving my story again and please review nicely. BYYYYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEEEELLO! Sorry it's been long, but I have too much school and stuff bla bla bla you get the picture.**

**Chapter 26 An Obbsessive Father Is So Embarressing.**

**(normal POV)**

"Rage!".

"Alexander!".

"Mia!".

"Sally!".

Mrs. Heins handed out several of the due papers the students made and many groans and moans were heard through out the class. Sally layed her head on the desk and sighed loud, "Why...why is this happening!?" she cried as she looked at her 75% paper she made. Sonic stood up from his seat and stared wide eyed at the paper, "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at his 38% paper.

"Rose!" the teacher called. Amy slowly got out of her seat and walked to the front of the class. She took her paper out of Mrs. Heins's hands and gasped at the horrible grade she got. "Aw! Can't believe this!" she whined, "After Shadow transfered, things were hell all over this place and I didn't have time to study! WHY!".

Shadow got his paper while Amy was greifing. He his paper and didn't groan nor whine. When he almost passed Amy, she took a quick glance at it and gasped out loud. 89% on his work. He had been busy like she had and he still got a better grade then her and the whole class. "Rose!" the teacher called out, "you shouldn't underestimate some students with much higher grades. You and some people will have to have a retake of the test.".

"A retake?" Amy asked with a bit of shaking in her voice.

Mrs. Heins nodded, "But if you don't pass the retake...".

* * *

"WHAT!? HOME VISIT!? No! No! No! that is not good! OUT OF THE QUESTION!".

Amy made it home to tell her parents what will happen if she failed her retake. Vector was really pissed and want nothing more of it, "Amy, do you understand?" he asked glaring at his daughter, "if someone comes to this house, somebody will know our secret!".

"Nobody knows and nobody can knowww!" Oogi sung out in annoyance while Sarah was standing in the sidelines listeneing.

Vector pointed at the doll, "That creepy doll is right, Amy! We can't have anyone know our true identity!" he shouted, "AH WHAT DO WE DO!?" he grabbed his head and started to move all over in a frenzy mode.

"It's quite simple actually." Carmen spoke up who was laying on the sofa with her delicious cup of blood in her hands, "in other words, she just has to pass the retake.".

Amy and Vector looked at her in confusion, "But how?" Vector asked.

Carmen turned to Amy with a seriouse smile of hers, "Amy, have Scourge teach you." she suggested

"B-big brother!?" Amy asked in a shoking tone.

"I doubt that will be possible." Sarah pointed out.

Carmen sat up from her seat and frowned, "Well you have a point there, Sarah. Scourge is absent all the time in some kind of issues." she said she then turned to Amy again, "Amy, how is that boy, Shadow at school?".

Amy widened her eyes at her question, "School? Uh...I guess I can say he is really good." she answered.

Carmen nodded and got up from her seat. She placed her drink on the coffee tabel and walked passed Amy with a deviouse smile on her muzzle, "So it's settled." she said, "have Shadow be your tutor!".

"WHAT!?".

"Don't even give me that poor excuse for an airhead. NOW STOP WHINING AND DO IT!" Carmen yelled smacking her slipper on her very hard to the floor.

Amy landed face down on the wood. She moaned as he rubbed her head and sat up slowly. Carmen came over with a phone in her hand, "Now just ask." she said with a small smile.

Amy took the phone off her hands and heard a voice on the other line. It was Shadow's. Amy looked at her mother with a very confused look, "What!? He's already on line! How'd you do that!?" she asked before talking into it, "uh...hey Shadow...uhh..I was wondering if you like to help me with my test and studding...oh you will...ok thank you!".

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Well tomorrow I'm gonna be busy helping Rose out with her school. I'll help her with her homework and stuff.".

"Oh! Alright.".

I got done with my call from Rose. I hanged up and got out of my chair that was next to the phone. This week was going to be hell for me and there's one reason why. I had my head down and started shuffling my feet to my room. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, but mom didn't understand the 'leave me alone' head down thing.

"Shadow! You will make the weekend off, right?" she asked with a small bit of hope in her eyes, "Please, Shadow? Just for that day.".

I didn't say anything, but I made a slight nod without looking at her. That day. That day is coming and I wished it wasn't. Of all days, it was coming.

* * *

**(normal POV)**

"Ok, you should learn this and this.".

"Awww are you seriouse!?".

The next day, Shadow and Amy were in the school's library. They had tons of books out and Shadow was doing all he can to teach her, but Amy couldn't understand much at all. Shadow pointed at some problems in a book and motioned his hand to another problem, "And you should probably learn this one, too." he suggested.

Amy looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you so much for helping me." she said.

"Don't mention it." he replied Shadow moved his hand to one big propblem, "The goal is to learn things by heart so I'm going to make sure these problems are engraved in your skull. Now make sure you remember this one.".

Amy nodded with pride and wrote a couple of notes till she heard a few noises from behind him. Just a couple of shelves down were Amy's friends gossipping and spying on them. "Oh my god! Those two are so weird!" a yellow mongoose named Mia whispered with an annoyed look on her muzzle.

"Soooo cute!" Cream whispered with hearts in her eyes.

"Who knew Amy could actually find someone." Rouge murmered.

"They are so lovey dovey!" a magenta pink hedgehog named Sonia whispered with a sly look on her muzzle.

Shadow and Amy both had very red blushes and freaked out the minute Sonia said that, "LOVEY DOVEY!?" they both screamed out loud. Amy tried to tell them nothing was up and Shadow did his best to hide his blush. What they didn't know is that a familiar bat was eyeing them very closely.

* * *

They finally finished school and work and were ready to start studdying again. As several books leid on the table, they couldn't help, but feel a bit sorry for the manager. Amy and Shadow watched hopelessly as Mr. Carle runs frantically to every table trying to decide on orders. He had a few mean costurmers wanting to get their food. There was also a baseball team their wanting cold beers and sodas. "I feel very bad for Mr. Carle." Amy spoke up with guilt in her eyes.

"No kidding. Some people called off work and he's all alone." Shadow replied.

As they watched the poor guy run all over the place, they then see him com over with a very pleading face. Shadow and Amy hated to see him like that, so they got dressed and finished all the work the boss had to do and hardly had any studdying. But at least they were able to get more money in their paychecks. After work, Shadow walked Amy back to his house. Amy, after all that can barely lift her head up for anything. "I'm sooooo tired!" Amy complained.

"Me too. But you couldn't help it when he looked at us that way." Shadow mentioned, "we'll much quieter place to study.".

Amy looked up to the dark sky and put a fiinger to her chin, "Quiter place?" she thought out loud,

Shadow and Amy sat in the living room of her house. They continued to do problems and answers. Shadow started to explain things to her till he moved his hand down to a problem and Amy dropping her pencil on his. They then suddenly touched each others hand. Both hedgehogs looked up freaking out and blushing like crazy. "NONONONONO!" Amy shouted blushing a red tint on her muzzle.

Shadow sweat dropped at her sudden out burst, 'What is she thinking?' he thought in his head.

He looked over to his house next to him. He then thought about a very, very quiet place. His mother sitting at home with a very tired look on her face. The whole room could be more awkward than studdying at Amy's house. Shadow shook his head and looked back at the house knowing his mother was already in it, 'That won't do.' he thought.

"Shadow? What's wrong?".

Shadow immediately woke up from his thoughts to see a concern pink hedgehog, "Nothing...here." he said giving her a bunch of notpads and books in hand to Amy, "I wrote some notes in these to help you by your self.".

"Thank you-AH!" Amy gasped as her grip on the stack became weak and all the books and notepads fell to the floor.

Shadow and Amy picked up the books and notepads till Amy saw the tag on the side of one of the books. It read 'Mobius Libraries' on the bar code and the address. This got both of them great ideas, "The library!" Amy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"That's it! It's quiet, and peaceful to study!" Shadow agreed with his approved grin.

Amy nodded, "No one will interrupt us and no one gossiping! This is great!" she shouted with joy.

"Alright, it's settled. Tomorrow we'll meet at the library to work.".

"Yes!".

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I felt very happy now that me and Shadow finally found a place to actually work and study in peace. I got up extra early on Tuesday and was already making me some breakfast and lunch for me and Shadow. I got done with steaming the vegies and got ready to cut up some slices of hame for sandwhiches. I could swear someone was watching me cook. I felt it very well so I played along till I get him. I was cutting up some fruit when I saw a bit of green next to me. I turned around and saw papa staring at my lunches, "Papa!" I shouted getting his attention.

Papa flinched by my outburst and turned much more seriouse, "No! No! No! Papa won't let that happen" he said, "I can't let anything like touching, or ANYTHING!".

"Wait!? How did you...is that bat yours!?" I asked eyeing the black little bat on his shoulder, "you were spying on me! Papa!".

"Honestly." both of our eyes turned to see mama leaning on the door frame with a glass of blood in her hands. She had a somewhat playful sly look on her face, "This is what would be a suffering of the father of a daddy's girl." she said.

"S-suffering?".

* * *

**(normal POV)**

The morning progressed and it became much hotter to bare. A crocodile cloaked in a black cape and hat walked slowly down the sidewalk. As he did, a mother duck and her son were also walking down until they caught a glimps of the man covered in black. The little boy cried in fear as the mother duck ran holding her baby close to her. Vector looked up to the sky and sighed very loud and low, "I'ts so hooooot." he complained making his way slowly to the library while complaining more. At the library, Shadow and Amy got down to business and studied hard.

"Ok...is this the one?" Amy asked pointing her pencil to a problem.

"Yes. Make sure you know it." Shadow replied then pointed at another, "the teacher likes long sentence comprehension problems so learn them well.".

Amy nodded, "Thank you, Shadow. I would've been lost if you didn't help me." she complimented earning a smile from the ebony hedgehog.

Later it was lunch. The two sat down at the library cafe. Amy got out all the good foods she made out for both of them. Shadow could barely contain himself from all the wonderful meals he could eat. Shadow took the first bite and smiled big, "Man! This is good. By the way, it's no problem. As long as there's a lunch involved." he joked.

Amy laughed at the remark, "Your so amazing, Shadow!" she exclaimed getting a good blush from him, "I mean...you have to work yet you still find time to study even helping me.".

"Well that's why I work hard. I already have a goal I'm demanding to keep. After I graduate, I'll get a good job, get lot's of money, earn a family, get a house and live with everything I accomplished till the day I die!".

Amy was surprised at how Shadow spoke up with so much pride in his voice and eyes, "Wow! You say that like you already did it!" she exclaimed, "it's so amazing how you already made everything in your life and to your grave even though your still in highschool!".

"I go to my grave everyday.".

"Papa! That's not a grave, it's a coffin...huh?" Amy looked over at a vending machine to see a stumbling crocodile falling over with one foot in a bucket, "papa!".

Vector, still on the floor heard his daughter's voice. He quickly stood back on his feet and hid behind his cloak. After the incident, The three hid behind a shelf of books, "I'm...sorry." Vector spoke up first, "I started getting a taste in human literature so I thought about coming here instead of waiting for nightfall.".

"Papa, are you ok?" Amy asked looking at some minor burns on his skin from the sun, "it's still daytime.".

Vector dropped the soft look he was giving and placed his hands on his hips glaring at the pink hedgehog, "Enough of that, Amy. How is your study coming along?" he asked, "have you reached the ending of your little struggle with the home visit?".

Amy nodded, "Yeah. Thanks to Shadow, I'm doing great." she complimented looking over her shoulder smiling at Shadow.

Vector saw the smile upon his daugher's muzzle and started to freak more than usual, "SHADOW!" he shouted pushing the back of the confused crimson stripped black hedgehog to the book shelves shaking him a bit, "I'm intrusting my daughter's studdies and only her studdies...Do. You. Understand?".

"C-crystal!" Shadow replied nodding his head.

"Papa!" Vector looked over his shoulder to see Amy holding a large brown book to him, "your book!".

* * *

**(Marker house...this is too damn funny for me)**

"At the moment, Konstantin Gavrilovich Treplev...pev...b...became enraged with Yulia...Olegovna...Volkave.".

Vector sat in his chair reading his book Amy checked out for him. He wasn't a very good reader than anyone else but he wanted to at least make sure his daughter doesn't find out he was spying. Carmen laid on the couch trying to read herself, listening to her husband's horrible reading and Sarah stood next to her feet also listening, "Uh...Konstantin Gavrilovich Treplev...and his friend...Borris Nikolayevich Yeltisin's...uh...-".

"Shut up, will you!" Carmen barked at him as she tried to read without listening to him.

Vector shouted in frustration, "THERE'S TOO MANY WORDS AND NAMES I CAN'T DESCRIBE!" he shouted as he leaned in his chair to read more of the story, "his friend...Boris Nikolayecich Yeltsin-".

He was brutally interrupted when Carmen through her book at his head making him fall backwards in his chair and on the floor, "I SAID SHUT UP!" she shouted, "I don't care if it's Vich, or Vovich! Don't fucking borrow the book if you can't read a damn word!".

Vector put a hand to his head and rubbed the bump he got, "Whay did I say I enjoy books?" Vector asked himself.

"You get what you deserve is what I heard." Oogi spoke up.

Vector grunted as he sat up and grabbed his book and started to read much more horribly, "Yulia Olegovna Volkova told Boris Nikolayevich Treplev...!".

"Shut up!".

"Konstantin Gavrilovich Treplev...!".

"Shut up!".

"Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin...!".

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!".

Vector soon had more than a beating on the head. Afterwards he never tried his best to read and not only not to read, but not infront of Carmen.

**...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I always loved that part in the anime. Ok. Next is THATP(the hedgehog and the prince) then later is ADW(a different world) I thought it would be easier to type them in like that. Ok, hope you enjoyed this chapter...I did. BYYYYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: HELLO!**

**Shadow: Grrr...is this almost over!**

**Me: Oh we haven't gotten to grandma yet so nope we are still going...shoulda thought this one through**

**Shadow: Your fault not mine.**

**Me: ...I hate you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27. Your Still My Father is So Embaressing**

**(normal POV)**

Amy woke up bright and early once more. She had pretty good confidence in herself knowing how well she is doing in her school and study. But knowing her father, that might come in a bit more trouble for her. Amy got up, did her morning duties as usual, made breakfast and skuried off to the library, not knowing about daddy's bat that is following her. "I'm off now, bye!" she called out as she headed down the path.**  
**

* * *

"I'm going, mom." Shadow said as he went out the door slowly without looking back.

Midnight got up and called out to her son in a somewhat frantic voice, but Shadow didn't really care for this time. He walked out and slowly shut the door behind him. He looked up the path towards the library then started his way towards it.

* * *

Amy waited on the outside of the library for Shadow. She was very happy enjoying the fresh morning breeze as it flew through her body and face. She stretched out and sighed out loud breathing in the air. She then heard someone coming up to her behind her. She turned around to see Shadow running up to her pretty quickly, "Hey!" she called out waving her hand.

He stopped in front of her panting a little, "Hey...hope you didn't wait long." he said smiling at her.

She shook her head with her gentle smile. Suddenly, a powerful aura of unhappiness energy seeped into Amy's body making her feel more uncomfortable. She thought about how Midnight is staying home feeling so worn down about everything. She wanted to ask him about this, but knowing Shadow, he probably doesn't want to even talk about this. So instead, she hid it inside her till all the work was done till she had a chance.

"Even though you don't know the problem, you should be able to figure out the general meaning from the context." Shadow explained, "you'll get partial credit if you answer part of the question...so preservation is the key, alright?".

Amy nodded in agreement. Inside they had many books open and lots of papers out in front of them. They studied nonstop till they couldn't get anymore in their heads. After a whole long morning of work and tough luck from families, it was time for lunch. Shadow got his food ready and started to dig in. Amy watched him eat the meal she made making her happy inside, "I'm sorry that you have to go through with this..." she apologized eating her apple slice.

"No, don't worry. You've come along way and your almost there so I want to help you more." he replied eating his ham omlete.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but you've been helping me study even though your always busy. Oh! here's your drink!" she said happily giving him his cup of tea.

Just a few ways from them is Vector the crocodile spying on his little girl once more instead of the bat. He hid behind a soda machine hoping she and he wont be able to see him. He eyed Shadow with a simple, but angry glare, "What..is this!?" he asked himself, "this...atmosphere...it feels like they are a couple! NO! That is mistaken! Very mistaken!".

"Big sister, can you please read to us?" a little boy kitten with a puppy, a bird and a fox came over with a book in his hand to Amy.

Shadow and Amy raised an eyebrow at the little children wondering what they should do, "Excuse me?" she asked.

The little boy held up the book to her with pleading eyes, "Read this to us, please?" he asked once more.

"Read! Read! Read!" the children chanted quietly.

Just then a tall hawk woman came over to them with a gentle smile, "Come on now, big brother and big sister are quite busy." she told them bending down to their level.

"Do you mean like on a date?".

"Yes that's right. Now come over here now, please." the hawk said guiding the children away from the two who looked very flustered and embarresed.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other with widened eyes, "Is this...a date?" she asked.

"NO! THAT IS HIGHLY MISTAKEN!" Vector yelled popping out of now where beside them.

Everyone jumped at his outburst. Amy got out of her seat and glared at her father, "Papa! Why are you here!?" she asked slamming her hand on the table.

'Why are parents like this...?' Shadow thought.

Later after the incident with the children and Amy's father showing up, they had enough time to finish some studying. Shadow was a bit down from all of this. He didn't want to trouble Amy about it, but he didn't know that Amy could sense something was wrong with him, "Huh...Shadow...what's wrong?" she asked putting her pencil down.

Shadow shook his head to rid of the thoughts, "Well...I was just thinking that you have it pretty rough as well." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is your father always like this?".

Amy giggled and smile at him, "Please forgive him. He can be a bit spazzy." she said waving her hand up and down as in slapping the air, "but he does have a good heart. I'm still here because...of papa..." Shadow listened carefully and well at how serious her tone was when she said that.

* * *

**(flashback normal POV)**

Back then...when I had my first blood attack...

Papay was there for me when I needed him...

"AMY!".

A young Amy was bent over holding her nose as blood gushed out all over the floor. Sally ran up to her holding her comfortely also getting blood on her uniform. Then a medical van came up to the middle school and everyone held in their breaths expecially Sally's after they hoisted up Amy's unconciouse body on a gerny.

They droved off in a hurry to get to the hospital as fast as they could. What they didn't know is that a hored of bats were on their tail along with a green crocodile and a small grey hedgehog.

Papa was always there for me...

Even when it was still light out, he still came for me...

Vector grabbed on to the handles of the doors and ripped it open clean off, "AMY!" he yelled seeing his daughter on the bed with a mask over her face.

The doctors inside saw the man and immediately freaked out, "Who are you!? Get down you'll get hurt!" they cried out.

Vector extended a hand towards them and it glowed a very bright color, "Sleep!" he ordered. The doctors suddenly felt very drowzy then fell to the floor passed out.

He rushed to his daughter's aid and held her tightly as Amy's small green eyes opened slowly half way, "Oh, Amy, my little girl. Thank Mobius you are still alright!" he sighed in relief, "If they have taken you to the hospital, your secret would've been found out.".

"Papa! Your burning." a yonger Sarah said holding a stuffed blue chao doll toy said.

Vector scooped up young Amy and turned to his other daughter, "A day in my coffin will take away the pain, as long as Amy is in one peace. Sarah, stay here and wipe out any memory of what happened today." he said stepping into the light.

Amy's eyes opened wider to see Vector's skin turn into a dark green charkel color. He's risking his life for his daughter in the sunlight. Amy started to panic at what was happening to him, "Papa! Don't go out there! You might die!" she pleaded.

"Nonsence! As long as it's for you." all he said before taking off into the sun carreing his daughter in his arms, "Papa! Papa! Paapaaa!" she cried as he flew through the air back to their home.

**(flashback ended normal POV)**

"I see...so that's how it was..." Shadow comented.

Amy nodded, "Yeah...he can be a bit weird and clumsy." she said as she looked down to her feet half closed eyes in thought, "but...he is a very good father and he looks out for me and everyone else.".

Shadow smiled wide at her last compliment, "R-right." he said.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"Now...you see, Amy was...uh..." papa stuttered with his hands flailing around in front of him in defence, "I got worried about how you were doing in your work and study so I thought I could just drop by!".

"Papa! Seriously!" I shouted at him with my fists at my sides.

He started to fiddle with his fingers by pointing the pointer finger on one hand at the other**(If you don't understand that, watch Chibi Vampire and see what Henry does when Amy is chewing him out)**, "Well...uh...home visits aren't really a good thing you know...so..." he stuttered more.

Seriously! My own father spying on me! Why can't he understand how embaressing that was back there for me and Shadow!? I sighed under my breath. I know he means well, but he's just so clingy and doesn't understand the word private! "Please, papa! Can you at least let us work in peace tomorrow!?" I pleaded folding my hands together in front of me with a 'puppy dog' face, "Please!?" he never wins at those.

"I guess...your right...I'll try to..." he sighed.

* * *

**(normal POV)**

"Maybe I am getting a bit paranoid on this." Vector said sitting back in his chair, "Amy's a very smart girl. She isn't the one to go into very bad situations. I need to have more trust in my daughter.".

Sarah stood next to the living room window holding Oogi in her arms, "You know, pops! This won't be a normal date. I bet it'll blossom to a new kind of love!" he joked as he chuckled.

Vector looked at the doll with a very scared and worried face, "What!? Love!?" he shouted.

"First, it'll be love, then it's the promising and last the cutting of the cake! "Today's my last chance to show you how I really feel about you! I love you! WE'RE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!".".

Vector cupped his hands to his cheeks with his eyes widened in fear, "No...this...can't be! It's horrible! IT'S HORRIBLE!" he screamed as loud as he can. In the morning, Vector woke up extra early to see what Amy was cooking on today. He eyed the lunch and picked it up with a sly look.

* * *

"I'm going!" Shadow called as he walked out the door, but was suddenly pulled back.

"Shadow! Please wait!" Midnight pleaded holding his hand, "you know what today is, don't you?".

Shadow saw the sadness in her eyes the minute he turned to her, "It's the anniversery of when that bastard left!" he replied in a harsh tone.

"B-bastard?".

Shadow yanked his hand away and backed up, "I'm sorry, mom, but...I'm going to be late!" he shouted turning around and running at full speed to the library. Midnight tried to stop him, but she knew how hurt he was about this day. About when that guy had left them since.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I waited for Shadow to come to the library. Today is the very last day of my studdying and I was ready for anything! I was also ready to give him my lunch I made for him. I pictured a happy grin on his face when he opened it. I was standing outside the doors of the library for him thinking about our days we've had for studdying when I heard some feet shuffleing towards me. I looked up to see Shadow running down a cement stairway to the library. I raised my hand to wave, but something inside me felt very strong and hard. It felt even stronger then yesturday! This feeling was very weird, but...it also felt like more unhappiness.

Shadow ran up to me and smiled at me, "Hey, sorry to make you wait that long." he huffed as he smiled at me.

I smiled back trying to get rid of the feeling inside of me. After a whole morining of work and study, we were finally done! "Alright! With that, we're finished!" Shadow cheered.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, "Yay! We're done!" I chanted throwing my arms up in the air, "thank you so much for helping with everything. And just for that, I made a special lunch just for you!".

The word 'special lunch' was the first thing that Shadow heard. When he heard the sweet word, he smiled as wide as he could, "Alright! I'm already starving!" he exclaimed.

In the cafe, Amy was fiddling around inside her backpack for the lunch she brought. She looked all over as she started to wonder what had happened to it, "Where is it!?" she mumbled pulling out what seemed like books in her hands.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I know I remembered to bring it. I can't find the lunch I made.".

Shadow lowered his eyes in sadness. He was really looking foward to eating the delicious 'special lunch' she prepared. "Here. You forgot this." someone said.

The two looked to see Vector handing over the lunch Amy made this morning, "Papa! Did you replace the lunch with my books behind my back!?" she asked.

"Oh...you noticed!?" he asked scratching his head in with a sheepish grin.

Amy sighed in frustration, "How could you!?" she shouted.

Vector held up his hands in defence in front of him, "Well...I did it for you!" he said.

"Wait...for me? How can any of this be for me? I thought you promised to not bug us today!".

"Well...you see...there's the connection of love, then it'll be like a bigger burst of love..." he said as he fiddled with his hands.

Shadow and Amy had widened eyes and big blushes on their muzzles, "L-LOVE!?" they yelled all at once.

"WE"ER ABOUT TO EXPLODE!".

Amy's eyes widened in horror of what her dear father had said to her, "Papa...you...idiot papa! IDIOT PAPA! I HATE YOOOOU!" she cried out.

"AAAAAAMYYYYYY!" Vector yelled as he felt his whole life falling into an endless pit of dispare.

* * *

"I wish I could just craw in a hole and die!" Amy complained, "I swear, papa is always treating me like a little kid!".

Shadow soften his eyes a little, "I don't know about that, but...be happy that you have a father." he remarked getting Amy's attention, "I don't have one...he's gone.".

Amy put her hands to her mouth when she heard the words loud and clear in her ears, "He's supposively dead, but the real reason was that he left me and mom! I'll never forgive that bastard for what he had mom and me put up with!" he growled clenching his teeth and fists to his side, "mom told me he died, but I knew that he left me and her. She just said that so I wouldn't get hurt. She tried to protect me and help me without him. That bastard! I really hope he's dead!".

He started heard some crying behind him. Shadow turned around to see Amy sobbing in her hands. She heard every word what he said and couldn't keep it in, "T-that's s-so sad-d!" she cried Amy lifted up her head to show tears strolling down her face nonstop, "I knew-w you didn't have a d-dad, but-that!".

Suddnely Amy felt her face and body being severely hot and red. Her crying made her blood boil to the top. She cupped her hands to her face and ran out without hesitating. Shadow ran behind her knowing what was going on. She darted into the girl's restrooms as quick as she could. Shadow being a boy stayed outside calling out her name numerouse times. Just when things were turning black, the window of the restrooms**(What fucking place has windows on the front door of the restroom!?)** was splattered in a bloody mess making him jump a bit.

Later after all that has happened, they cleaned up the mess, somehow and walked out to look for some books. Amy had no idea that Shadow had suffered without a father his whole life. The though made her even more depressed, "I have a papa, mama, little sister and a big brother. I should be happy that I actually have a father. I'm sorry, Shadow." she apologized.

Shadow turned to her in a softer gaze, "No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have told all that to you." he said in a apologetic voice, "I stll can't forgive why mom still has feelings for that guy. That's why I try to keep a good distance from her. I guess...I'm really stupid, huh?".

Amy shook her head, "No! You got it all wrong! You work, study and support a family! The Shadow I know who does that is really amazing!" she exclaimed with a passionate smile.

"But...huh?" Shadow turned around to ask her a question till he caught a glimps of dark pink outside. There, outside, he saw Midnight walking down the sidewalk holding an umbrella in hand and with a very sad look on her face. Amy saw her then turned back to Shadow who had a shocking look. "Shadow..." she whispered.

Shadow grunted under his breath, then without saying a thing, he ran outside in the rain and staight to his mother. Midnight saw him coming down the sidewalk to her. She took out another umbrella and handed it to him as he panted from the running. Shadow couldn't find the words to say to her when she gave him a small, but good smile he missed. She turned around and started walking back to the house with Shadow close behind. Before anything got more depressing, Shadow hid his face under the umbrella, "I...I'm sorry..." he whispered to Midnight. She didn't say a thing, but what he said was all over in her mind not escaping one bit.

Amy watched as Shadow left with Midnight back to their house without looking back to the library. She smiled to herself knowing that Shadow was going to be ok. She though had one more thing to take care of first and last.

* * *

Vector sat and laid back on the sofa drinking his life away screaming and hicupping as he yelled through his breath, "AHH WHO-WHO NEEDS A(hickup) A DAUGHTER ANYWAYS!? WHY I OOOoo..." he yelled till he finally passed out after the last fith drink.

Amy walked into the living room and saw her father lying on the couch. She sighed and walked over to him with a blanket that was just over the couch's arms, "Papa? Really, you need to take care of yourself better." she sighed as she covered him head to toe.

She walked out of the room, but before she left, Amy turned around and smile at him lovingly, "I'm not mad at you, nor do I hate you. Your my papa and will always be my papa, k?" she smiled as she left the room. Vector huddled into a big ball covering his whole body on the couch as he cried and moaned for how his wonderful daughter still cared deeply for him.

* * *

The next day, it was the day for the retake. Amy was pumped and ready to see what her score was, "AMY!" the teacher called her up.

Amy walked up and took her paper she did. Shadow beside her waited for the results, "Well? What is it?" he asked.

"I GOT IT!" she chanted showing him a 95% on her paper.

Shadow widened his eyes and cheered for her great work. Unbeknowst them that a certain black bat was watching them closely. Vector saw the whole thing through the bat's eyes and smiled warmly at his daughter's work, "Really now. Tha't great news. Wonderful, Amy." he said happily.

Sarah and Oogi were in the room as well wanting to know what happened with the test results. Knowing Oogi, he still loved to torment, "Well knowing that little trouble maker, she's still got it." he complimented.

"Yes...she does, doesn't she?" Vector agreed.

"You know, a perfect study date, leads into a wonderouse work of love, then a great deal of kisses!" he joked as he started making fake smoochess with his mouth. Vector gasped at his remark in shock, "Amy...come back...papa...needs you...pleeease..." he whined as he listened to Oogi's nonstop joking.

**Awwww poor Vector. He makes a really good dad doesn't he? ...well maybe...maybe not...o well. Hope you enjoyed this chappie and I will see you in the next part. BYYYYE!**

**Oh and to the DarkShadow'sRose, I can't pm you, but you can use Alicia(my OC) if you like...probably too late, but you can use her only nicely pretty please. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: Well I'm back.**

**Amy: So how was the NITs?**

**Me: Thanks to my horrible teammates, I lost all games, so we had 4th place...**

**Amy: Wow...that sucks.**

**Me: Tell me about it...hopefully next year we'll actually kick their asses!**

**Amy: ...Yeah...right...**

**Chapter 28 Summer Time At the Pool Is So Embarressing.**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I remember it like it was only yesturday. How my dear sweet Ms. Amy and I had finally met. I was, but a younge boy learning from my grandfather, Alfred on the fighting of vampires. He taught me so much and so little I learned. A boy I was and so weak, I wasn't able to do anything. He tries so hard because he can see a very bright future for me, but I always wondered how I was able to even become a vampire hunter when I looked so helpless and sad. I saddened my grandfather and couldn'b bare the site of his broken hearted face no longer. I ran away and fled to a nearby dock. The water was glistening in the sun's rays and danced across the beach. I stood there shedding a few hopless tears down my muzzle and watched the ever so beautiful waves.

"It's hopless..." I whispered as a second tear escapes my eyes, "it's not like I was to become a great vampire hunter...".

Suddenly, I heard a soft moan from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a small yet beautiful pink hedgehog sitting on the dock, hiding her face with her hat. She looked like a fallen angel from the wayher summer dress looks. The look of it gave me a bright blush on how sweet and cute she was. I rushed to her and bent down to her level. I saw her holding herself and trembling from something, "Are you alright, miss?" I asked.

She slowly brought her head up to me and her eyes, the most beautiful eyes stared into mine, "Yes, thank you." she smiled at me.

I stood her up and held her hand in mine. The feeling of her soft and small hands in mine were so genuine, I couldn't bare to let go. She made my heart a flutter and the blush across my muzzle began to increase the second I looked into those gloriouse emerald eyes. This...this pink hedgehog...she is an angel sent from the heavens to guide me...to be with me. That day...I fell deeply, passionately in love with that girl.

"Huh!?" I suddenly woke up from a dream of our first incounter.

I sat up quickly and looked around. I noticed that I'm still at my school. I took a little nap under a tree after I was finished with my school work. It was that dream. Of when Ms. Amy and I met. Oh how I longed for to be with my true love. I only wish I could stay by her side and love her deeply. I then felt something slip out from my pocket. I looked down to see my picture of Ms. Amy and only her. I taped everyone, but her so I could only see her beautiful green eyes staring into mine.

"Now...tomorrow's quest will comense! Ms. Amy, you will be mine!".

* * *

**(normal POV)**

"YES! Our first summer as highschoolers! YES! YES! YES!".

Sally and Amy had finally finished all their work and are finally relaxing at their favorite cafe. They both got a strawberry, banana parfet and sat down at a booth. Amy was ignoring her ranting and cheering on how she and her were finally done and had all the summer to enjoy themselfs. She had her nose and eyes in the paper which was her report card. Amy was very happy knowing she finally passed and with Shadow's help of course. She was then brought up when she heard her name calling, "Huh! Yes!?" she said looking up from the card at Sally.

Sally sighed and wrinkled her nose, "Are you even listening, Amy?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uh...well...I'm just so happy I passed." Amy answered with a sheepish smile.

Sally shook her head and smiled, "Yes yes I know, but your done anyways. So alls well with the world." she said happily, "and that means we can do anything we want now!".

Amy leaned over the table close to her, "But, all that work with the tests and homework, you still have all the energy for it!?" she asked, "well...I guess it could be ok to have a bit of fun now.".

"Just what I wanted to hear!".

Both girls jumped at the loud outburst and slowly turned their heads to see a cocky blue hedgehog next to the table crossed arms and smiling, "Ms. Amy. Tomorrow is finally the day where you and I will be one. Yin and yang, sun and moon." he said then quickly and suddenly grabbed both of Amy's hands and stared passionately in her eyes, "all will be one and tomorrow, you and I will be one!".

Amy looked even more confused then ever at him, "What...wha...are you...talking about?" she stuttered Sonic slowly pulled his hands away revealing a ticket in hers, "what is this, Sonic?".

"That is something you can find out tomorrow." he answered then backing away to the door, "untill tomorrow, Ms. Amy!" Sonic then closed the door behind him and left.

"Sonic! Wait!" Amy shouted standing up from her seat, but it was too late, the blue cocky hedgehog left.

Sally looked at the spot where Sonic had disappeared to and was confused as well, "That was weird. So what did he give you?" she asked pointing at he ticket.

"Uh..." Amy sat down and looked at the ticket, "all expense pass to the Paradise Falls. Where you can enjoy wonderful heavenly sensation in the pool and much more." she read out loud.

"Wait...don't tell me..." Sally said looking up at her as she did in a shocking look, "this could be...".

"A date!?".

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

After all that, I went back home. I had a lot on my mind now. Sonic actually asked me out on a date! Is it a date? Knowing Sonic, it could be. I walked up to my room and sat at my desk. I continued to stare at the ticket without looking away. What am I supposed to do now? Sonic is so weird and inconsiderate then most people. Of all people in the world, it had to be Sonic to ask me out.

"What should I do now?" I asked myselft laying my head on the desk, "maybe...maybe I should ask Shadow about this.".

Then it hit me. How can I ask him about this!? He probably will be confused and maybe angry with me! I can't ask him to help me on this one! I got something better in mind!

* * *

**(Sally's POV)**

"Mmmm...a date with Sonic, huh?".

I sat on my bed and continued to think about what happened today. Sonic asking Amy out of all people? I shouldn't be rude about it, but still. Something about him is very amusing to me. He's sweet and kind and he doesn't give up on anything. Maybe going out with him won't be that bad. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes to think some more. "A date...with Sonic...huh? Maybe-" I was interrupted when my phone wrung out loud.

I grabbed it and flipped it open to see Amy calling. I quickly answered it and smiled a bit, "Hey, Ames. What's up?" I answered.

"Sally, you've got to help me!".

She sounded pretty agitated over the line, "Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to go on this date with me!".

Now she sounded really weird. Wait, this is Amy we're talking about, but still, "Ok, why?" I asked again.

"I thought of something. I'll be the most horrible, selfish person that Sonic would desperately get away from me so fast, I didn't see him run!".

"Ok...so why do you want me to go?".

"Well...I don't exactly know how to act like one, so I thought maybe you can help me?".

I thought about it for a moment and figured why not? It sounded pretty interresting coming from her, "Ok. I'll come." I answered.

"Oh thank you, Sally! Your the best friend I could ever have!".

"Awww true true. So what did you have in mind? NO WAY! Your seriously going to do that!?" I continued to talk all night about what Amy would do at the date and some of it was pretty well thought up. Tomorrow mission Get-Sonic-To-Break**-**Up-With-Amy is a go go!

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Well another day, another penny. I hope mom will find a job pretty soon. I like working here, especially with Rose, but I do need a few breaks here and there. I walked in and smiled hearty, "Good morning!" I shouted.

I walked over to the puncher**(I don't know what that thing you use to check in is called)**and punched in my card. I looked up at the bored of all the workers and noticed that Rose was off all day today. It's very unusual for her to skip. Maybe something happened at home, or school, or something. I walked over to my locker. I unlocked the lock and opened it to reveal a lunch box waiting for me. I smiled ear to ear. Rose must've remembered my lunch. I need to thank her when I see here again. I then saw a note on the box. I grabbed it and opened it to read.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I made another lunch for you. Make sure you eat it right away! I took the day off so hope you don't over work yourself like last time. Cya!_

_P.S. I'm still going to make some lunches for you all summer so don't worry about a thing, ok?_

I smiled once more at the end and sighed, "I'm reliefed." I sighed.

I then heard some giggling over at the door. I looked over and saw Mr. Carle giggling pearing at the door. He must've seen the lunch and knew it was from Rose, "It's good to be young hoo hoo hoo." he giggled I sweat dropped and sighed at his remark.

But no matter, I was happy knowing that Rose was going to be working still and will still make some deliciouse lunches for me everyday. Can I get anymore happy...maybe?

* * *

**(normal POV)**

The pool. Summers greatest get togethers and friendly outings. Paradise Falls is home to the most beautiful and handsome swimmers**(not in real life, but this is an anime)** who come from all around to get a chance to swim in the wonders of the pools. Woman of all kind come from place to place in showing off their body and skill of swimming and two lucky girls have the chance of living the dream. Amy and Sally stood outside the doors to get in and was amazed at how wonderful and expensive it was. Who knew Sonic could get a ticket for a really great place? "This place is so amazing!" Sally exclaimed.

Amy nodded, "Sure is!" she agreed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" both girls looked behind to see Sonic in his vampire hunter outfit and looked pretty good considering how hot it was outside. The funny thing is that most people are staring at him wondering what idiot is in some kind of outfit in a 90 degree heat, "such wonders and beauty to bestow upon me right now. Here.".

He gave her a large bouquet of blooming roses with a big smile. Amy was speechless and gladly took it with a bigger smile, "Wow...so beautiful!" she sighed in amazement.

'Amy!' Sally whispered to her with a very annoyed look.

Amy gasped forgetting what she came here to do. She puffed up her cheeks and turned away with a very much annoyed and angry face, "What is with that outfit!? Isn't it hot out here!?" she asked rudely.

"Even with the temp as high as the sun, a vampire hunter must always be on guard incase a vampire truly shows it's self." he answered.

'Maybe one's already in front of you...' Amy thought.

Sonic looked over to his left and noticed that Sally was there with a confused look in her eyes, "Why is Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick here?" he asked.

Amy thought of something much more horrible and rude. She then turned away and puffed up her cheeks once more, "Is that bad!?" she asked in a bit of a yell, "then I guess you don't need me! If she can't stay here, then I'm leaving!".

"Uh...wait, Ms. Amy! A mixture of diamond and zirconia still shines bright as the morning sun." Sonic stopped her then rushed up to Sally quickly, "Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick, if you please as to accompany to this wonderouse occasion?".

"Zir...zirconia? Wow...some compliment there." Sally fummed to herself. She was then suddenly been brought out with a simple yet beautiful rose in front of her.

Sonic handed her the rose with a deep and passionate smile on his muzzle, "For you my dear Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick." he said.

Sally was at loss for words and generously took the rose off his hands. She nodded a 'thank you' to him with a hint of a blush on her muzzle as well. Amy was very happy knowing of how selfish she was, Sally was able to be with her for this somewhat 'wonderouse occasion'. Both girls giggled and smiled at each other while Sonic was still cheering to head in, "Now, my ladies, it's time to head in and start the great day!" he cheered making his way toward the entrance he then turned around and loudly shouted at the top of his lungs, "MS. AMY! LET'S BEGIN THE GREAT DAY!".

Sally and Amy both gave glances at each other and sighed in annoyance. This was going to be a very rough day indeed. Inside, Sonic had done changing in his bathing suit. He stepped out to get a glimps of the sun in his blue fur. All the girls around the place had their eyes glued to his body. As he walked he got many, many, many hearts in the eyes of the woman and girls. Sonic had worn a yellow and black speedo**(...ok I can't see that at all...EWWWW!)** and was showing off immensly infront of the love struck girls, "Ah the sun and it's glorious heat may not ruin this wonderful day in which I and Ms. Amy will be." he said looking up to the sun.

"Uh...Sonic..." Sonic turned around to see Amy in a beautiful swiming suit, but was suddenly strucked when he saw her in the most horrifying swim suit a girl could ever be in. She had an old yellow stripped orange bathing suit that showed hardly of her body and holding a pink, flowery tube in hand.

"He's...really gonna hate me for this right?" Amy asked sweat dropping of how many guys are staring at her in shock and confusion.

Sally behind her nodded. She wore a one-peice blue bathing suit with yellow straps on it, "Of course. That suit is waaay out of style so he would definetaly hate this thing!" she agreed.

Sonic stared at Amy with her ridiculouse suit. He then suddenly showed a thumbs up and smiled heartly, "Wonderful, Ms. Amy!" he said making everyone gasp and shout in confusion.

Amy looked at him with complete shock and so did Sally, "He...he likes it...this thing is my mother's and he likes it!?" Amy asked.

"Guess love is even blind to some people..." Sally joked.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'M CHANGING!".

Minutes later, Amy came out in a cute yellow two-peice bathing suit with pink straps and holding the pink and flowery tube. She smiled and gave a thumbs up for fun, "Sorry for the wait!" she exclaime happily.

"So beautiful! A gloriouse encounter of the lovely angel!" Sonic shouted as he ran circkles around her, "excellent! Marvelouse! Spectacular! A deep bloom in the wild!".

Amy giggled to herself as she blushed at all the compliments Sonic was giving her, "Aww thank you!" she said happily.

Sally walked over to her and nudged her hard, "Amy! The plan! Your losing your focus here!" she whispered a bit mad and loud to her.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot!".

* * *

"WOOOOOO! ISN'T THIS FUN, MS. AMY!?" Sonic shouted sliding down the water slide at top speed.

Amy turned her head and huffed, "I hate water slides!" she said rudely.

"You...do?" Sonic asked sinking to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

"Isn't the wave pool wonderful, Ms. Amy!?" Sonic asked flowing in the water**(ok for those who know that Sonic cant swim...he kinda does in this...don't get mad...I had to give him swimming lessons before this so hope you like it...maybe...)**as the waves began to carry him father and father into the pool.

Amy turned her head and huffed once more, "Wave pools make me sick!" she said much more rudely.

"Oh...I guess they do..." Sonic agreed as he was flowing away from the girls.

* * *

On top of the highest diving board, many mobians looked up to witness the great dive from Sonic the Hedgehog. He stood at the edge of the diving board and looked straight ahead. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Please watch this, Ms. Amy." he said to himself.

Then with a mighty kick and a jump, he jumped off the diving board and made a 360 flip, following a perfect figure to dive in. Amy who was sorta watching turned her head and huffed again, "I hate high places!" she said very rudely.

"You do?" Sonic asked before plumiting in the deep dark waters with a belly flop.

* * *

After a whole morning of swimming, it's time to get things started. Amy and Sally came up with a plan to be not only selfish, but very snobby and spoiled. Amy laid in the sun and sighed, "Sonic! It's too hoooot!" she wined.

"Coming, Ms. Amy!" Sonic said bringing an umbrella in his hands.

* * *

"I'm hungryyy!" she wined sitting at a table.

Sonic came over with a bunch of parfets and food for her, "Coming right up, Ms. Amy!".

* * *

"Bring me more!".

"As you wish, Ms. Amy!".

"That's not enough!".

"Coming, Ms. Amy!".

"I want to eat that one!".

"Yes, Ms Amy!".

"Uh...Amy...".

Amy fed up with the whining and demanding was brought out from Sally to see the mess she made. Pounds upon pounds of food was all over the table. There was some chicken and curry, strawberry parfets, cheesy fries, shrimp ala mode, and much more. Amy groaned and sighed under her breath, "Great!" she said.

"I guess operation Snobby-Teen is not a go go." Sally joked looking at all the food on the table.

"Here you are, Ms. Amy!" Sonic exclaimed bringing a plate of a banana cream smoothy and a banana split, "I hope you enjoy the wonderful meals I have brought you!".

Amy smiled nervously at him, "T-thanks, Sonic...I guess..." she said sheepishly Amy then narrowed her eyes and picked up the fork and knife in both hands, 'Time for operation Eat-Like-A-Pig is a go go!' she thought as she stuck her fork in a large steak and putting the whole thing in her mouth.

Amy was shoving too much in her mouth and gulping with loud slurps and burps as she goes. Sally looked at her with discust and shock on how she can actually eat the whole thing in one bite. Sonic was also watching her eat like a slob, but in his case, he only saw the best in her, "Your amazing, Ms. Amy!" he shouted in glee.

Amy looked up with crums and sauce on her mouth and puffy cheeks full of food, "Wmrfh dimr yomfr rufmay?(what did you say?)" she tried to ask chewing slowly.

"Your truly amazing, Ms. Amy!" Sonic complimented, "A girl like you with stunning intelligence and a healthy good appetite! Your true for no words to even say how great you really are!".

Sally looked at Amy in a worried expression. She saw how hard she was trying, but the more she did, the more Sonic liked. She then turned to the blue hedgehog and noticed a deep compassion in his green eyes. She started to feel so moved and loved at how wonderful he was even though Amy was eating like a pig infront of her and him. "No way I'm letting my best friend go down alone!" she whispered as she snarfed down as much food in her mouth as she can.

Amy looked at her with tears in her eyes, 'Thank you, Sally!' she thought as she followed her snarfing and gulping the food down.

Both girls gobbled almost as much food they could handle and acted even more pig like while Sonic watched in amazement of both eaters, "Ah! Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick, you are also impressive! Wonderful and unique talent in food! How your bodies hide the fullness and heave in as much good meals in one! You are supperb! A great work!" he made a thumbs up after his un-unique cheering.

"Grrr...not the kind of compliment we neededd!" Sally growled.

* * *

All the foods were gone and eaten and poor Sally had a horrible stomach ache after all the work she did. She layed down in a health bed and held her hurt stomach, "Ugh...too...much...food..." she moaned feeling the sickness get to her.

"Hang in there, Sally!" Amy pleaded holding her hand in both of hers, "don't give up on me!".

"Yeah...will do, Amy...in the meantime...hang in there for me..." she moaned, "go on without me...don't give up...".

Amy started to tear up for her poor friend in the bed, "I will, Sally! I won't give up!" she shouted, "it's the least I can do for you...".

Sally groaned a lot more louder, "Yeah...don't give up...succeed in the task...avenge me from those horrible foo-ULP!" Sally quickly sat up and held her mouth shut.

She suddenly shot out of bed and rushed to girls restroom and threw up loud. Amy stood outside with her hands entwined together in prayer, "Oh Sally...hang in there!" she pleaded hoping for a better time for her sick friend.

* * *

Outside, Amy hung over the railing of the tall building where Sally was resting. She then started to fum on what she can do to get Sonic away from her, "What can I do next?" she asked herself, "maybe...Sonic hates really weird densy cuties...'Oh, Sonic! Like I don't know if your, like my type at all! I mean your sooo sweet, but, like you and I aren't meant to be, you know!?'" she acted making her eyes wide with cutsie and love in both emotion.

"Ms. Amy.".

Amy turned around to see a fully dressed Sonic holding his hat to his chest in shame, "Sonic...your dressed already?" she asked.

"Ms. Amy, I humbly appologize." Sonic appologized bowing his head in sadness, "I cannot have Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick in such agony be left whilst you and I have a marvelouse time together.".

Amy threw her hands out in front of her and started to stutter, "Y-y-you got it all w-wrong! She just ate too m-much of the food! I'm sure she can be her c-chipper self!" she shouted tossing her hands up and down.

Sonic raised his head up to meet hers, "But it would be such a shame to leave her side and wallow in our fun while she just lays and feels so awful. I humbly advise we can wait." he told her.

"Sonic...".

* * *

As the day progressed, both hedgehogs walked in silence till they found a great place to stay and talk. The walked along a bridge over a small kiddy pool and watched many of the mobian children play in the cool, blue water. Amy rested her elbows on the railing as did Sonic and sighed, "Sonic...I'm sorry..." she appologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry, Ms. Amy." Sonic answered, "I still must have some training still uncomplete.".

Amy made a weak smile then lowered her head as the smile disapeared, 'But I did have fun today' she thought, "AH! Of course!" she shouted turning her head to him with a much larger smile.

"Since I came to this place in hopes of succeeding my hunter training, I never have thought about what I could even see. I never thought that I could also get to see you." he said turning his head to her.

Amy blushed a deep, but small shade of red on her muzzle, "Uh...I don't know what to say..." she stuttered turning her head away from him, but looked back at the corner of her eye, "but...why me?".

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, "Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...you know...some other girls are much more prettier than me, so I just wanted to know why you chose me?".

"Plain and simple, you are Ms. Amy.".

Amy widened her eyes at the compliment he gave her. She turned her head slowly to him and her blush got bigger by the second. Sonic smiled wide to her, then looked down at the shining water underneith, "Standing here with you brings back the wonderful memories of that summer day." he sighed.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Summer...day?" she asked.

Sonic nodded, "However...for me, that day was when our bonds, that girl and I had joined...and when we shared our first kiss." he explained, "after that...I fell deeply in love with her.".

"Wow...".

"You bear a stricking resemblance to my dream girl, Ms. Amy." Sonic pointed out.

Amy jumped at his sudden compliment which made her even more embarresed and blushing like crazy, "Uh...well...uh...I don't know what to say, Sonic..." she stuttered fiddling with her hands.

"Attention all Paradise Falls guests!" A speaker came on interrupting the two and everyone else, "it's time for the astronomical event to happen in a moment! Please put on your safety glasses so you are not looking directly at the sun without protection. Thank you and enjoy!".

"Here you are Ms. Amy." Sonic spoke up handing her the pair of black sunglasses, "they were giving these out at the entrance.".

Amy took them and inspected them, "Sunglasses?" she asked opening them and trying them on, "they're really dark and tinted, huh?".

Sonic chuckled, "These are the glasses that you can use while watching the solar eclips." he explained.

"Solar eclips?".

Sonic nodded and placed his glasses over his eyes, "The most amazing astronomical phenomenon where the sun and moon become one." he said turning around to face the sun, "today is a very rare moment indeed to ever happen in a solar eclips.".

Amy nodded in agreement and turned around to face the sun. As they talked, a black circkle started to show it's self by moving in front of the sun. The solar eclips has just begun. Amy quietly watched in amazement, but inside, she was confused on something. 'Now that I think about it...the first solar eclips I saw was when I was at the lake where I had my first encounter and bite!' she thought, 'the first time I...wait...WHAT?' Amy turned her head looking at the side view of Sonic's head then suddenly froze in shock.

"I wanted to watch this with you Ms. Amy. This remninds me of my first encounter with my dream girl as thought it wasn't a dream, nor fantasy of mine." Sonic sighed smiling as he watched the moon progress to the other side of the sun.

Amy grabbed her head on both sides and silently whimpered, 'That was the first time! The first time...I had my first bite! It was when me and my family went to the lake and...I had my nosebleed. I held it in and it suddenly started to overtaken me...and that was when I saw...him...when I bit him...Sonic!?' she screamed in her head.

Amy's eyes widened in fear as she now understood the horror she had comitted along time ago. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "The Hedgehog family tree was known as the Hedgehog vampire hunters! It was known that my ancestors have fought bravely and triumphantly, but I was only, but a child learning of what I must do for my own vampire hunter needs. I was small so I wasn't able to witstand the target of anything. I couldn't even shoot a simple target from a crossbow...I thought my life had ended and I was a shame to my grandfather. He was always crossed with me and I couldn't hold it anymore against him. I ran as far as my legs could take me. Leaving me to cower and cry in my fathers honor I have shamed." Sonic then raised his head up held high and pointed a finger to the sky, "BUT! A chance in a lifetime!" he shouted grabbing Amy's shoulders suddenly making her flinch, "that day where I met the girl who looked just like you in my dreams, it was her that changed my life and here I am, a proud full-fledged vampire hunter! Ms. Amy, you are my one true fortune goddess.".

Amy was now more confused, but shocked as well, 'So...I'm the reason he's a vampire hunter now!?' she thought looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Ms. Amy...now's the time to create the past and let it prosper through the future together. Please..." he whispered leaning closer and closer to her.

'Oh no! Remembering all that happened before made my blood...no...MY BLOOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she cried in her head as she shoved her face in Sonic's robed chest.

Sonic sighed in passion feeling Amy's warm soft body against his, "Ms. Amy...your love is so sweet! Ms. Amy's love is making my blood flow through my vains in top speed!" he shouted.

"I-I'm sorry...S-Sonic..." Amy muffled a cry Sonic looked down to see why she was crying, "it...just came out...!" she cried lifting her head up to show her bloody nose.

Sonic immediately hyperventilate by the sight of her nosebleed, "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bloood!" he stuttered trying to push her back, but from the lack of blood she lost, Amy suddenly fell foward and ontop of him making him fall backwards. Sonic growled and stomped one foot in place to keep his balance holding the weak pink hedgehog in his hands, "No...I won't...give up...not for Ms. Amy...I WON'T GIVE UUUUP!" he shouted scooping her up and rushed towards the building passing a bunch of bystanders along the way.

* * *

Inside the medical room, Sonic was fumming in his sleep as he shivered and quaked at the rememberance of the incident he witnessed. Sally was all better from her sickness and saw him bringing Amy in passed out. Sally watched him sleep and sighed in anoyance, "Sonic suddenly collapsed after he brought you, so what really happened out there, Amy?" she asked the now conciouse pink hedgehog.

"Uh...well...I just had a bad sickness too, I guess..." she said nervously pulling the covers over her nose, "he...helped me so...I guess...".

Sally nodded in agreement and looked back at the now calmly resting blue hedgehog. He rolled himself over on his side so Sally could see his gently smile he made in his sleep. She suddenly felt warm and happy the second she saw that lovely and handsome smile of his. She then heard some mumbles from him and leaned in closer to hear better, "Ms...Amy..." he moaned in his sleep.

Sally sighed in anoyance and hung her head in anger, "Great!" she growled.

* * *

"Is there anything else?".

Amy was back at the restaurant and getting a costurmer's orders, "Ok. Thank you and I'll bring out the food when it's ready." she told them with a happy smile and left, 'Who knew Sonic had become a vampire hunter all because of me? All because I bit him for the first time?' she thought she then looked over to the black and red striped hedgehog taking an order, 'if there's one person I hadn't bit...I wonder what would happen to Shadow if I bit him?'.

Shadow noticed her looking at him and turned his head to meet hers, "Is there anything wrong, Rose?" he asked.

"AGH! No no no! Of course not!" she shouted with a sheepish smile.

Just then, the doors flew open with a chime from a bell. Both hedgehogs looked up with a smile, "WELCOME! PLEASE COME IN!" they shouted in glee.

"MS. AMY!" Sonic rushed in and smiled to see his wonderful dream girl in front of him.

Amy and Shadow raised an eyebrow at him and widened their eyes at the sudden outburst, "Sonic!?" they both said together.

Sonic smiled even more wider to her, "I couldn't keep away, Ms. Amy. The seperation was too great, so I came here! To see you!" he exclaimed, "yesturday was the most spectacular event in my life! A wild party I should say!".

"Uh...what is going on?" Shadow asked looking back at Amy who's freaking out intesively.

Amy shook her head non stop, "Nothing happened! Trust me!" she shouted.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and wrapped an arm around his shoulder making a very cocky smile, "Ah, Shadow, me and Ms. Amy had the most wonderful time at the pool and her love began to grow much more loving than ever!" he said laughing a bit.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING HAPPENED!".

"So you took the day off, because..." Shadow asked.

"NO! IT'S NOT! REALLY!".

"MS. AMY!".

"SONIC GET AWAY FROM ME!".

"It's good to be younge.".

**WOOOOOOOOOOO! That was intense! Ok first story in a loooong while so hope you enjoy this and it's time for DW! I'll have it up sometime in a while so again enjoy. BYYYYYYYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! Man this is taking forever! I don't think we're even close to the end yet! Well let's hope we can get through with some things.**

**Chapter 29. Big Brother is So Embarressing!**

**(normal POV)**

"Here you go, Shadow. Your lunch for today!".

"Great! Thanks!".

Just a normal day working at the restaurant and dealing with custormers and friends no less. Shadow and Amy had a lunch break and went outside to cool off after a hard morning. Amy stood next to him with her hands together and a bright smile on her face, "I thought that I could try to make some chicken dishes today, so I hope you like it." she said happily.

"Uh...thank you, I'm sure I will." Shadow said a bit nervously.

Amy and Shadow had a second of silence till she thought up of something surprising, 'Come to think of it...they feed us here, so I don't need to make Shadow lunches all the time for work.' she thought turning a bit red of embaressement, "I'm sorry Shadow...you don't really need a lunch today, do you?" she asked looking down at the ground.

Shadow hesitated for a second. She went through all that trouble to make him the lunch and forgot that he could eat here instead, "Uh...sorry...no, not really." he replied softly.

"Hm hm hm." the two heard a chuckle coming from the corner of the restaurant, "it's good to be young. Forget the gruel here, a lovely lunch made from a wonderful person is much better." Mr. Carle said with a giddy look.

Amy immediately turned red after the last sentence, "Ah...Mr. Carle! It isn't like that!" she shouted making fists to her sides.

Mr. Carle chuckled some more and looked up to the blue sky, "Ah spring of love is what I wish in life as well." he said in a poetic kind of tone.

Shadow looked at the manager and looked back at Amy in a worried sort of look. Both hedgehogs looked completely red from the sudden outburst from their so called 'manager'.

* * *

"Geese! Mr. Carle is so weird sometimes! I wonder how we can actually handle that much from him!?" Amy complained walking down the sidewalk.

Shadow chuckled a bit walking beside her, "He can be misunderstanding, but he is a good guy after all. He just can't see what is really happening." he pointed out.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah...I guess." she smiled.

After a hard day of both morning and afternoon, the two were finally let off and were walking side by side down the path to home. Amy looked up at him and Shadow looked down at her with a long stare from both. Both hedgehogs looked for a long minute with complete red faces. Soon after a few seconds afterwards, Amy's eyes widened from what was happening and suddenly threw up her right arm to different path, "I'm...going this way! It's better! See ya!" she said frantically and quickly turned a heel to make a dash for it.

Shadow held up his hands to stop her, "R-Rose!" he called out Amy turned around to not only see a warm smile on his muzzle, but a lunchbox in hand tightly wrapped and all tidy, "here.".

He gave her the lunchbox as she took it slowly, "huh?" she mumbled up to him.

"It was really deliciouse. Thank you.".

With that compliment, her eyes lit up completely and her smile widened in pure happiness. She nodded for her reply. Shadow smiled still and turned around to head down a different direction to his house, "Well, see you tomorrow, Rose." he said waving goodbye to her.

Amy waved at him up high and smiled wide, "Ok, see you tomorrow then!" she shouted back.

The pink hedgehog stood still for a moment to complete the whole thing in her head. She held the box in her hands firmly watching the ebony form disappear, 'My blood doesn't seem to be increasing that much anymore...' she thought, 'when I'm with Shadow sometimes. Maybe the box lunch plan is actually working!' She held the box closely to her chest and felt lighter than air the moment she remembered what he said to her, 'It was deliciouse'. Little did she know that something, no someone was actually watching them from up above.

Scourge perched himself ontop of a lightpole and watched the whole thing in disgust. His arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Damn...she sure is happy, isn't she?" he said in a venimouse tone.

* * *

**(Scourge's POV)**

Time to eat. After I watched that completely disgusting thing with my sister and her pathetic friend, I felt like dining on some good woman. I picked up a fox girl and she and I had a how you say it 'wonderful time together'. We stood outside of a motel I always take my dinner to and have fun with them till I make my move. The girl looked up at me with her blue eyes and she cupped her hands together on her chest, "Scourge when will I ever see you again?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I'm not sure..." I replied.

"Please!" she shouted wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest, "I really can't wait any longer. I really want to see you, Scourge!" she lifted her head up to meet my eyes, but mine only stared down at the marks I left on her neck.

I only smiled knowing how foolish this mortal was to me, "I feel the same way." I said softly.

Suddenly I felt something push me forward slightly. My eyes widened in surprise and shock. I know this feeling and scent! I looked over my shoulder to see a dark pink miserable hedgehog woman with her hand in her face. She seemed to be holding some sort of envelope in her hand. She shook her head and looked up at me with those dark emerald eyes, "I-I'm...sorry." she apologized.

I knew this woman! She never changed the last time I saw her. Yes! She's the woman Amy bit when we were looking for what blood type she liked. Shadow the Hedgehog's mother.

She then looked down at the ground and frowned, "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." she said softly and speed waked passed me.

I continued to watch her walk away from my sight, but I was then brought out when this annoying fox interrupted me, "Hey! Scourge! Why are you looking at her like you like her, or something! Uh...Scourge-mmm!" she shouted, but to shut her up, I placed my lips over hers which completely made her quiet.

I opened one of my eyes and watched her walk across a street. My golden eyes glowed brightly the minute she walked passed me, 'That woman. She has so much of...pure unhappiness.' I thought, 'she will make a great meal.'.

* * *

**(normal POV)**

Somewhere in the city of Mobius, a loud yell was heard from a suspecting blue hedgehog. Sonic was looking all over the city looking for any sort of thing vampire-related. He looked in his binoculars and saw not only the people with confusion written on their faces, but other things as well, "No...no...no...NO! None at all!" he shouted.

Then Sonic looked up to the moon to see something like a dot, "HUH!? What is this?" he asked zooming up close to see, "a BAT! I knew they were real! I will not stop at nothing to succeed in killing my all time enemy. As a proud vampire hunter, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, shall find you and destroy YOU!" he then made a 'V' out of his arms for victory.

"Hey!".

Sonic stood in his position, but flinched when he heard a rough tone behind him, "Hey you! What are you doing here!?" Sonic got up from the ground and turned around slowly to see a brown police dog standing over in front of him with his arms crossed.

Sonic scratched his ear in nervousness, "Uh...well...uh..." he stuttered trying to find some words to speak.

"What's with the costume, kid. Are you filming a movie out in the middle of the street? Do you even have any permission?" the dog started to spit out a lot of questions.

Sonic was now extra nervouse than before, "Uh...you see...the thing is..." he started, or tried to.

The police dog made an even angrier face at him, "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Sonic...".

"Well, Sonic, looks like your gonna have to come down town with me.".

Sonic groaned as many people laughed and gossiped. Poor Sonic was in for a rougher night.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I went back home and got out a cookbook to see what to make for Shadow. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and flipped open the book. I started to find some pretty interesting dishes to make, but I didn't think he would like it that much. I then looked through some good and healthy meals in the book. "Since summer's on it's way, I think I should make something healthy and good for the stamina." I told myself and smiled.

I was so busy looking in the book that I didn't noticed that someone came in the kitchen. I smiled much more wider seeing all the good things to make when I then thought up of something even more delicious, "That's it! Garlic is somthing good to make in a lunchOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I screamed in pain after I felt two strong knuckles on the sides of my head twisting miniacally. I knew who it was behind me after that.

"What's this about a stupid recipe for garlic?" Scourge asked still hurting me badly and looking at the cookbook, "you seem very happy and you enjoy making human food for the meal.".

"Scourge! Don't call him that! And please stop your hurting me!" I cried in pain flailing my arms up and down repeatidly, "this isn't what you think! It's for Shadow...huh?".

I then felt the knuckles leaving my head and suddenly a loud slam on the table making me flinch. I looked down to see Scourge's hand ontop of the book, "Enough with all this lunch and crap." he hissed at me, "just bite him and get it over with. Besides, that's what we vampires do." he made the creepiest smirk I've ever seen.

I widened my eyes and quickly grabbed the book and hoped out of seat away from him, "I can't! I just can't! Shadow keeps my secret safe and never tells a soul!" I spat at him.

I held the cookbook close to me as if Scourge was going to take it away from me by force. He and I glared daggers at one another and never spoke for a second till he asked, "Your in love with him, aren't you?".

That question hit me hard. Was I really in love with Shadow? I litterally turned very red and started going through page by page in the book while making a crazed laugh, "O-o-of course not! Wh-hy would you ask that silly ques-stion!?" I asked back.

Scourge didn't say anything after that. He calmy turned around and walked out of the kitchen, but before he did, he said, "I'm glad you said that. Now I can suck on that person's blood without any means necessary.".

I was busy trying to hide my blush and continued laughing till I heard that last coment, "Huh? Wait! What do you me-huh?" I then saw that Scourge had vanished from the kitchen.

I then stood there in thought of what he just said to me, 'Now I can suck on that person's blood without any means necessary? What does that mean?' I thought crossing my arms and put a finger to my chin, 'wait...It can't mean that...WHAT!?'. I then visioned that Scourge and Shadow are both naked and Scourge sucking on his neck and also sucking on his blood while Shadow moans in delight**(thats...actually kind of creepy. Sorry if there's any...Shadourge fans out there...if there's any out there?)**. "NOOOO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" I shouted also turning red from my weird imagination.

Then I figured out, that would never happen. Scourge never goes after guys. He only fools around with girls...so what did he mean by that? Wait! His target...is not Shadow, but...Shadow's mother, Midnight!

* * *

**(normal POV)**

After the somewhat talk with Scourge, Amy had the same confersation with Sarah hoping that she would hopefully help her, "So it was her, huh?" Amy sighed sitting on her sister's bed.

Sarah had not moved, or showed any sort of expression on her face, "If a person has enough unhappiness to make your blood increase..." she started, "that person should also have enough stress to satisfy big brother Scourge's taste.".

"I guess..." Amy sighed once more lowering her head down.

"In other words, Shadow's mother...has enough of the stress he needs to satisfy big brother's taste.".

Then Oogi came up in the picture wailing his hands all over, "Scourge is gonna suck that fucked up, momma's boy all up! HA! HA! HA! That will be good!" he ranted as he cackled loudly.

Amy began to quiver to what Sarah and Oogi said. Her eyes widened and her face blushed a deeper red on her muzzle, "If it was only a little sucking, then it would be ok..." she said nervously, "but...Scourge!".

Visions appeared in her head once again. Midnight and Scourge naked and he was sucking on her neck and blood while Midnight moaned with pleasure**(ok...I really need to stop writing this!)**, "SUCKING BLOOD MEANS DOING HORRIBLE PERVERTED THINGS!" Amy shouted as she was even more red then before, "even when she's the mother of his dear sister's classmate! That stupid, big brother!".

"That's what makes him big brother Scourge." Sarah pointed out while watching her big sister cry over what is happening.

Oogi then started to move much more like Amy is in a bit of fun, "He'll go after any woman with stress under sixty!" he shouted while laughing minically.

Amy then stopped her ranting and then made a fists in the air, "I can't let this happen! They only have each other, so if something happens to her, he would be very devistated! I won't let that happen!" she said huffing under her breath.

Sarah watched her very well while she started motivating herself, "Big brother migh not listen to you." she pointed out.

"Wait! What if...Sarah! Can you ask him!?" Amy asked geting close up in her face.

"No.".

Amy immediately froze after one word, "Do you really think he would care what anyone else has to say when it comes to women, or his meal?".

Amy then saw almost every doll in Sarah's room moving around and laughing along with Oogi, "But...uh..." she stuttered.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell papa, or mama either about this. Big brother really hates tattletales. Who knows what kind of punishment he'll have waiting for you aftewards?".

Amy gulped after the last sentence. Knowing Scourge and his horrible torture to the poor girl, she knew what she would be getting herself into if she told Vector, or Carmen about all this. She slowly slumped off the bed and walked away, "Thanks for the tip, Sarah. I'll think about it some more I guess." she said lowering her head down to the floor.

"Big sister?" Sarah called out making the pink hedgehog to turn around, "why does this bother you so much? Regardless of what big brother does with Shadow's mother, if he erases her memory away having it like nothing ever happened.".

Amy stood there in silence as did Sarah sitting on the bed. Both hedgehogs looked at one another wanting to say something, but had nothing yet in their vocabulary.

Soon after, Amy was outside looking at the moon while thinking of what Sarah had asked, "Because...I just don't like it." she said to herself, "it's like...betraying Shadow...and I just don't want that.".

She looked up and saw the moon along with many twinkling stars in the sky. Amy only wanted to help Shadow for what has done for her. He helped her with keeping her secret and also helping her with school work. She would really hurt him if something so horrible like feeding off of his mother again. 'I could never betray a dear friend...' she thought as her eyes droopped in sadness.

**Ok I'm stopping for today! I'm soooooo tired and I tried to keep awake to finish at least the whole episode like last chappie, but I can't so hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next chappie. BYYYYYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! ...nothing again I'm afraid...enjoy.**

**Chapter 29 Wanting to Bite Someone is So Embarressing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Mom came home with a very depressed look on her face again. She must've got fired, or layed off again. At least she was able to smile the least bit when she walked in the doors and saw me. I can't help, but feel so helpless. I have my own job to support us, but she can never find herself her own job. I know it isn't her fault, but she needs to find one sooner, or later. We sat down at the table while eating our supper. Tonight's was steamed vegies with the side of rice. It's what we have for now. Better than tamatoes.I looked up at my mom and she was still depressed. I had to cheer her up somehow. I brought a smile to my face and said, "Don't worry, mom. Sooner, or later, you'll definitaly get a job!".

She looked up at me and smiled a weak smile, "Your so good to me, Shadow...thank you..." she whispered after the last part.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to work extra hard!" I said holding up my arm to show how strong I am.

Mom nodded her head and looked down to her lap, "That's so sweet of you, Shadow...but...I'm not sure if I can do this..." she said almost in tears, "I'm a horrible failure as a mother...how can I be a perfect role model in your life when I can't support ouselves?".

I slowly brought my arm down to my side and stared at her. Mom...she really doesn't think she can handle this...what can I do for her?

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

Another day at Carle's Eat 'N Take. I really had a hard time this time today. Shadow has been nothing, but moody. Midnight must've gotten another job, but got fired five minutes after she started. I wanted to ask him what was really wrong, but I couldn't. I guess he needed some space. What I'm really concerned for is Midnight. I hope big brother Scourge didn't get to her before I did. I really need to think of something fast! I was outside sweeping a bit of some leaves that flew in from a nearby tree in the back while Shadow was taking out the garbage. I can't keep this bottled up inside anymore! I have to ask him, or it'll be too late! I turned around slowly to meet him face to face, "Uh...Shadow...AH!" my eyes widened when I saw him.

Shadow was putting the garbage on the ground when I saw it. It had been so long since then, but now it's back! The horrible aura around him was complete unhappiness! My face began to blush a deep red as I felt my blood increas by the second. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed a deep heavy sigh. That hit me hard. I couldn't hold it in anymore! I can't!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

"ROSE!".

After that horrible incident, I rested my back on the wall while Shadow took a mop and cleaned up my bloody mess. It got to sunset all ready and the mess was starting to come out easily after all the scrubbing. Shadow whiped away some sweat and looked over to me, "Are you feeling any better, Rose?" he asked getting back to doing the scrubbing.

I nodded my head, "Shadow...can you tell me what happened yesturday? You look really down today." I asked sitting up a bit.

Shadow stopped his mopping and looked away in sadness, "Mom...got fired from another job again." he replied slowly.

"What!?" I shouted getting up from the ground, "...I'm sorry...".

"She's held this job for the longest time than most, but..." Shadow said then looking up to me smiling a bit, "she seems to be depressed again.".

I nodded and looked down at my feet. so that't why Shadow's aura of unhappiness grew so quickly. Shadow looked down at the ground himself, "I wish I could work even harder to help support us so mom can have a reason to smile all the time." he said then looking up to the sky with a symple grin on his muzzle, "Back when you bit her, she smiled almost every second.".

Then it hit me. Did I mean to bite her, or did I only help him with helping her? I turned around and looked at the ground, "So...you want me to bite her again?" I asked in a soft voice.

Shadow looked at me with a pretty confused and shocking face. He then looked away to the sky once again, "Damn! What am I saying!? This must be too hard for Rose now!" he whispered face palming his forehead.

I stood there shaking all over. I knew just what to do! I could just bite her and Scourge wouldn't even touch her! Yes! I got it! Now...I just had to think of how to do that.

* * *

**(normal POV)**

In the dark night, a lone hedgehog was walking home from her fruitless search of jobs. Midnight walked on a lonely path to home while holding a 'wanted' ads from a newspaper in hand. She looked at all the red crossed places she has tried and couldn't find a single one at all. "This isn't good. I got fired from so many, I don't think there's a job for me at all!?" she sighed. She walked silentely down the path unawhere that someone was actually watching from behind.

Scourge had somehow followed her hoping of tasting some of that delicious blood of hers. He stood in the back of her silently watching her from way back. Midnight looked up to the sky and saw a bunch of clouds forming in a bit, "Huh? Is it going to rain?" she asked herself.

Scourge lifted up his face as the light of the moon shined in his red eyes making them glow brightly. He smirked showing his sharp canine teeth and walked slowly up to her. He lifted up his hand waiting to grab her. He was only a few inches away from even touching her till,

"AHA! NOW I GOT YOU, VAMPIRE SCUM!".

A voice rang out in the quiet moment making both hedgehogs flinch. Scourge scowled and instantly vanished from sight. After he did, a figure popped out from the ground and made a front flip and landing straight flat on the ground. A blue hedgehog stood up and looked around holding some sort of wire detectors in hand and a red flashing light on the top of his head, "Come out you, vampire bastard!" Sonic shouted out loud, "I know your here and you will not escape from the hands of SONIC!".

Sonic stood with a 'V' shape from his arms and looked around to see many people standing in a large group staring at him with confused and funny looks. Sonic looked up, over, back and the sides, but didn't find anything he was looking for, "Damn! I must've lost him! Well he can never escape from me-HUH?" he shouted coming face to face with the same police dog he saw in the city.

"Oh, it's you." the dog sighed crossing his arms in anger, "Do we really need another talk here?".

Sonic threw up his hands innocentaley, "I'm not doing anthing, really!" he said.

The dog looked down on him with annoyed filled eyes, "Oh, really? Why don't I belive you? I think we should have another talk here." he said grabbing Sonic by the back of his collar.

"WAIT! I'm innocent! Pleeeeease!".

The croud was talking silently through the whole epidemic with Sonic and the police dog. Scourge was in the audience watching not only Sonic, but Midnight as well, 'Damit! The fool had to interrupt!' he cursed in his mind, 'no matter. I'll let your stress build up more for now, my lovely meal.'.

* * *

**(normal POV****)**

"GRRRR HOW DO I EVEN GET TO SHADOW'S MOM!?" Amy shouted hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

Amy got back from her job and walking with Shadow. She got dressed and ready for bed, but what really kept her awake was the constant question that kept on popping in her head. She sat up on her bed and hugged her pillow even tighter, "If I'm not careful...my blood will increase." she sighed.

Amy, then plopped on her bed flat on her back and looked up to the ceiling. She couldn't help, but think of how to handle this situation, 'I can't just bite her! How can I even cope with this? At least it's to protect her from Scourge. But if I don't...!' she thought, then her eyes lit open and her face blushed completely red, "NONONONO!" she shouted standing on the bed and shaking her head repeatedly.

"I can't let this happen! I won't let my perv of a stupid brother hurt Midnight! I will save her no matter what the cost!" she said with pride in her voice.

Suddenly her phone began to rang. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her cell. She opened it to see that it was Sally calling. She was calling at this time of night? She answered it and said, "Hey, Sally. What's up?".

"Amy! You have to help me!" Sally spoke on the other line.

Amy started getting a bit freaked out, "What is it, Sally! Are you hurt!?" she asked.

"No! I need you to do this job for me!".

"A...job?".

Amy heard some more shouting in the phone making her ear burn, "AMY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, PLEASE! I CAN'T RUN THIS JOB AND DO MY OWN JOB AT THE BOOK STORE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, AAAMYYY!".

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"Welcome to the Mobius china express! Here are some samples and if you like them come inside and feel free to dine!".

I stood outside in the most ridiculouse outfit I was ever in. Sally called me wanting to do this 'job' for her, but she had to something else with her family book store. I somehow gladly took it and asked Mr. Carle if it was ok for me to go to that kind of job for a friend. Luckily, he let me for a while. So here I am wearing this really tight chinese quipao with the chest extremely tight on my breasts. I can't believe I'm doing this! Some girls were outside with me holding out some samples of what the restaraunt was serving. And I must say, the place got alot of people coming in all because of us wearing such tight costumes.

"Come get some! It's very deliciouse!" I shouted holding out my plate of the samples.

"Those are some wonderful expansions!" I heard a snicker behind me.

Suddenly, I felt large hands grabbing my breasts and twisting them around making me shriek. The manager, a tall, skinny bat**(don't worry it's not Rouge!)** came up from behind me and completely grabbed my breasts in one swoop. I was yelling wanting her to stop this melesting at once, "Oh, Amy! You do have a very lucky talent ther!" she chuckled needing them all together.

"Let go, pleeeeease!" I shouted flailing my hands around like a maniac.

"Um...excuse me?" then we heard a calm voice breaking the tension from me. Thank god!

Then I looked up to see Midnight standing with her hands folding to her lap and a worried look on her face, "I saw the 'wanted' sign and thought I could aply." she said softly.

I then wriggled my way out from the owner's hands and walked up to her, "Midnight! Your here to aply!" I smiled.

Midnight looked down at me and smiled, "Oh, Amy! I didn't know you work here, too" she asked.

YES! This is it! Thank god, there really is a god! YES, YES, YES, YES! Midnight was able to aply and the owner bat gave her one of the uniforms. When she came out, she wore a red quipao with a tight squeeze on the chest as well, "Is this...really neccessary?" she asked hugging herself.

The bat was blushing and smiling wide at her. I was, too, but not to wild. She really did look pretty. A mother with that kind of body...WAIT! What the hell am I doing! I can't space out like this! Now it's time to start what I was ready for!

* * *

During the day, I was taking a plate of ramen noodle to a custormer, but when I accidentally tripped, I stumbled a bit, but able to catch my balence. I stood with almost a bent back and a one leg pose. People clapped for me and laughed. I laughed a bit myself till I heard fall from...Midnight? I saw her lying on the floor with tons of noodles and food on her. I then saw a deep aura on her that somehow got to me instantly. Falls and more complaints have came all over the place. Midinight had been nothing, but a complete disaster after another. We had several complaints on her falling, or pushing them away from her. I could really sence that she was miserable and unhappy. She really had so much stress on her she couldn't keep herself up at all.

When I walked in the supply room, I saw her stacking some boxes left and right. Midnight placed one box ontop of another and stood up straight whiping away some of her sweat from her brow, "I really need this job...I can't keep doing this here and there. I have to keep it for Shadow..." she sighed.

Wait! I'm in the same room with her...alone! So...maybe if I...NO! I can't! But...if I don't bite her. Then...I...I slowly made my way to her. I could feel the pulse of her heartbeat and that stress build up inside. I could feel it all. My fangs grew out instantly wanting to bite into her, "Amy!".

I suddenly stopped right there wide eyed from the sudden outburst, "Ah! There you are! Please come with me! I have a job for you!" the owner bat said.

I turned around and put my hands behind my back, "S-s-sure! No proplem-m!" I stuttered walking out of the room. I almost had her, too!

* * *

**(normal POV)**

Amy stood outside of the store with some ads. She hated being out in the open where people would see her in the complete costume which showed only her features instead of her face. There were tons of bystanders passing by looking at her with confused looks. Some of them looked at her with a pervy eye which gave Amy a bit of a scare. "Anyone want one! Please take one! There the kinds of food here!" she shouted wanting to get at least some people to take it without having them stare at her.

Amy, then lowered her head down and started to get very dizzy, 'Being near Midnight with all the stress and unhappiness she had, I'm starting to get very dizzy and...' she thought almost about to pass out.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she senced the pressence of someone she definitaly knew, "Rose? What are you doing here?" she looked up to see Shadow standing there with a backpack over his left shoulder with a confused stare.

"Shadow!?" Amy shouted in surprise, but then turned into horror.

Amy clamped her hands on her nose releasing the papers that fell to the floor gently. Her blood level has increased now that Shadow was here. Shadow instantly knew what was happening, "Rose! Your bl-!" he stopped in time looking back to see the people watching what the two youngsters up to, 'This is really bad! I have to get her out of here before she explodes!' he thought.

Without thinking, Shadow grabbed Amy's hand making her jump and pulled her away from the crowed to a secluded place. The touch of his warm hand on her's was making her even more aggitated. Soon, the animal inside Amy, the vampire inside was wanting to get out. She didn't care who it was. She wanted to have someone to bite. When Shadow brought her to a unpopulated place in the gardens, he let go of her hands and and layed his hands on his knees, breathing in and out from the running, "Rose..." he called out.

No answer. He stood up and turned around to call her again, till he was suddenly pushed down on the ground forcefully. He looked up to see Amy on top of him with completely different eyes. Her eyes were not emeralds anymore, they were pure crimson filled with the want for blood. She breathed in and out heavily as if she had been underwater for a long time. Shadow was scared at what he was seeing. He never saw Amy like this and didn't know how the clue to help her out of this one. He tried to move, but her grip on his arms was pure steel and hard for him to move. Amy, then started to lean forward to his neck smelling his luciouse scent. Shadow closed his eyes as he knew there was no stopping her for this. When Amy was almost ready to sink her fangs in him, Shadow couldn't take it anymore and shouted as loud as he can.

"**ROOOOSE!**"

**Ok I think that's another good place to stop. And I hate to spoil the fun, but I'm gonna have to hold on this till I'm done with my other stories. I know it's unfair, but it's hard to keep up with three stories at once. So hope your still here after this one and please review nicely. BYYYYYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! How long has it been? Who knows. I might start try to finish this story, but it'll be a long while since we're not even to the ending yet. Ok, so hope you enjoy this. And please don't be mad that I havn't been uploading any of these, but I'm trying here.**

**Chapter 31 Midnight's in Trouble is so Embarressing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I looked up horrified to see Rose was on all fours over me and she was panting like no other. Her green eyes were now crystal ambers and looked like completely scary. Her white fangs started to come out from her gums and show how sharp they were. I widened my eyes to see this other side of Rose that I never saw before. I couldn't help, but be completely terrified of her. Was she...she's going to...bite me!? Is this what her father, Vector said about taking care of her!? LIKE THIS!?

Before I could even think, Rose leaned slowly to my neck. I tried to get away, but her grip on my arms and legs were so strong, I coulnd't even get her off. As she was getting close, my breath was beginning to speed up in a matter of minutes, "Rose...please...hang on a sec!?" I pleaded hoping she would answer me, but to no prevail, "please...I'm not ready for this yet!".

Rose got to the point where I was able to feel the sharp tips of her fangs grazing on my fur ready to puncture in my skin. I coudn't do nothing, but scream for help, "ROOOOOOSE!".

WIth that scream, I felt her lean up and stare at me with her eyes once more, but they were her normal green color. She was back to normal again. She took a few breaths and suddenly cupped a hand on her nose, "R-Rose...!" I tried to say somthing to her, but she immediately got off of me and ran off somewhere.

I quickly got up and rushed over to find her when I heard her scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!".

"Rose!" I hurried my pace a bit and rushed behind a little garden house to see her on the ground in a pile of blood. Why didn't she bite me if she wanted to? I wasn't ready, ya, but if she needed to, she could've without going through her blood loss again. Well...I can't have her on the cold ground. Might as well clean the blood off.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"So...cold...I've lost...so much...blood...too much...I can't...move anymore...".

"Rose! Rose!".

I opened my eyes to see nothing, but a bright light from a post light. I was lying on a park bench and it was dark out. Where am I? Am I...? "Rose...are you awake yet?" I heard a calm voice next to me.

I turned my head a bit to my left to see Shadow next to me with a hankerchief in his hand. He took it and dabbed a bit on my nose, "Rose...?" he called out.

With a slow yet steady grip, I wrapped my arms around his arm and nuzzled into his warm chest, "So...warm..." I smiled happily.

"Hey! Hey! Rose!" I heard him and I could feel him blush, Shadow pulled me off and started to quickly shake me to wake me up, "Rose! Come on! Don't fall asleep on me again! Wake up, will ya!".

He stoppped and I saw his crimson eyes staring at me. I was still a bit dazed and didn't know if he was real, or not, "Shadow...Shadow...SHADOW!" I shouted jumping back from him quickly.

Shadow sighed and lowered his head down, "Great..." he sighed.

"What...am i...?" I asked myself looking down to see that my uniform was all bloody on my chest, "what happend to me? Where am I?".

"You mean you don't remember?" Shadow asked looking back up with his eyes widened.

I shook my head and started to freak out a bit, "No...what was I doing?" I asked him.

Shadow hesitated for a few seconds before telling me his story, "Well...you...forcefully pushed me down on the ground...and..." he stopped before he could continue.

I was totally shocked. I actually...tried...to, "I...tried to bite you...?" I asked with my voice being very jumpy.

He nodded, "Yes...but you stopped at the last second. So...no harm done." he told me.

What have I done? I almost bit him. I can't believe it! I stood up from my seat and closed my eyes as silent tears started to stroll down my cheeks. I didn't see it, but I could feel Shadow's eyes in concern and full of worry for me, "Rose...?" he whispered.

"I...I'm so sorry..." that was all I coud tell him before I covered my face with my hands and ran off very fast.

"ROSE!" I heard him, but I didn't respond. How could I even talk to him after I did that!? I feel so horrible! I wanted to...just...just...disappeeare!

* * *

When I got back to the restaurant I was working for, I saw my manager waiting for me to come back. I walked in casually and when she saw my bloody uniform, she flipped, "AMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" she yelled having lots of people stare at us.

I laughed nervously and sighed before telling her, "I...well...I had a sort of misshap with a nosebleed." I sorta lied to her. Hey she doesn't need to know the rest.

"A nosebleed?" She asked pushing up her glasses, "Well...tell me when your ill. It wouldn't be a problem if you just told me.".

I laughed again, but noticed something odd. I looked over to the custermers and saw that their were no angry people yelling, no broken dishes, no messes. What's up with this picture? I then realize that something, or someone was missing.

I looked back at the manager with a very puzzled look, "Um...where's Midnight?" I asked.

"It was such a tragidy..." she said looking very sad, "but I just couldn't keep her. With all the stuff that happened and everything, I couldn't let her work here anymore... She had such a wonderful body, too...".

I was puzzled once more till the idea started kicking in. I widened my eyes and looked at the managner shocked, "Wait! Don't tell me you fired her! You fired Midnight!?" I asked.

She nodded her head and sighed. Oh no...I had a nosebleed before I could bite her. So...that means...OH NO! Without a warning, I quickly ran out of that place fast without even listening to the calls from the manager and ran all the way through town. I had to find Midnight! She's in danger! Scourge might be on the move and is probably on his way to find her himself! I have to get to her before big brother does! I have to protect her...even...even if Shadow will hate me forever!

* * *

**(Sally's POV)**

I was walking home from the store for my mom. It was late...I think around 11:00 pm. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Even though our place is very busy cause of the store we're working hard to keep, mom still thinks we need more work. So here I am walking down the path back home. But, it's not that bad. I mean...the stars are beautiful right now.

"I wonder if Amy is doing ok with that job I gave her?" I asked myself hugging the bag to my fingers.

Suddenly, a blue blure past me quickly making my red hair flow in the wind. I looked back to see Sonic standing with these weird wire things in hand. He quickly looked back at me and looked at me in confusion, "Huh? Oh, it's just you Ms. Amy's friend and sidekick!" he said turning his body to face me directly.

I growled and sighed, "First of all, it's Sally! Second, why are you out here!?" I asked even though I clearly didn't really care, "oh well...I'm leaving anyways. So next time don't scare me like that!" I turned around to leave with a 'humph!'.

"Stop! I must not let you go any farther!" Sonic shouted, "This is a vampire-infested territory and you are not safe anywhere around here!".

I stopped and looked back at him very confused and dumbfounded. Really? He's still going on about vampires!? "Eh...?" I mumbled, "really? Vampires...huh?" I asked again...I'm really getting annoyed by this.

Sonic nodded and held up his hands holding the metal things I still don't understand what they were, "A momentary carelessness leads to lasting damage!" he said with a trusting smile, "I cannot let you be to proceed any further! If you were hurt, it will be very devistating and a tragidy!".

What was that!? Is he serious? I turned around fully and had a deep loving smile on my face the second I heard that, "Really!? Does...does that mean..." I stuttered, "you...are worried about me?".

"Why yes! If anything happened to her dearest friends, my sweet Amy will be heartbroken and I cannot allow any of that!".

That did it. It's all about Amy again. I sighed and looked at him slightly, but also looking at his weird trinkets in his hands. What are they seriously!? They look weird, but...I think I've seen them before when someone is looking for a specific item. Suddenly, the wire things pointed up and so did Sonic's eyes.

He looked up and noticed a group of bats hanging over our heads. I didn't think bats flew around here, "Aha! So, vampire, you have shown yourself!" he shouted quickly turning around to leave, but not foretting to bid me adue, "I must take my leaave, Miss Amy's friend and sidekick!".

And with that. He left me. I stood where I was with a confused, but sad face. I looked down slightly and sighed, "friend and sidekick, huh?" I asked myself. Is there any way to get him to understand at all?

* * *

**(normal POV)**

Scourge stood on top of a tall lightpost watching Sonic run around the whole entire neighborhood chasing around his group of bats. He smirked and crossed his arms and chuckled under his breath. His razor sharp teeth showed through his evil smirk and crystal blue eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Go on, human. Enjoy your pathetic game of tag." He smirked looking up to the sky, "now...it's time to find my lovely pray." with that, he crouched down and jumped fast and high through the air in one leap of faith.

One her way back home, Midnight continued down the path of shame and sadness. Her face was slightly down and full of sadness and pain. She couldn't help, but feel unwanted from the pain she went through today, "I can't believe it...and I thought it was a good job, too..." she sighed clutching a brown bag to her chest, "how am I ever going to tell Shadow now?".

"Hey.".

Midnight looked up to see a green hedgehog standing in front of her. He looked familiar to her, but not too much since she couldn't remember what happened last time they met. Scourge looked down at her with an evil smirk showing his fangs to her, "We meet again." he whispered softly to her.

* * *

Amy ran through the whole town and neighborhood trying to find her brother and Midnight before it was too late. Running at a full speed, she past a couple of people and places looking high and low for the two, "Big brother...wait...please!" she pleaded as she ran.

* * *

"Uh...um...I...I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person...excuse me." Midnight said walking around him quickly.

Scourge wasn't going to take it at all. With a quick move, he swirved his arm around her wrapping it around her chest and keeping her close to his. Midnight looked back to him over her shoulders very confused. When she saw the larger fangs sprouting out, her eyes widened in shock.

"Let go! Let me go!" she cried struggling out of his hold, but Scourge's strength was ten times stronger than hers, "please! Let me go! Please! Somebody, help! Help me!".

The green hedgehog then placed his other hand on her face and it began to glow a bright yellow light. Scouge was starting to make her knock out for him so she wouldn't struggle anymore. In a few seconds, Midnight's body grew limp and she slumped down in his arms.

"Damn...you sure put up a good fight..." Scouge sighed looking down at her exposed neck, "but now I can taste that delicious blood of yours." he lowered his head down to her neck and bared his fangs out ready to bite into her flesh.

"Stop, big brother!".

Scouge lifted his head up to see his little sister, Amy panting like no other and leaning on a wall next to her. She was sweating like no other from the long run she did and continued to pant while seeing the horrifeing picture in front of her, "Please...big brother...stop!".

**Well here's the first chapter in a VERY long while. I hope you enjoy this and please understand that I will try my best into making more for this chapter, but it will take me a long while, but hopefully not a four month wait for the next one. So please understand and enjoy this. BYYYYYYYE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Hope your liking this story. I'm not, but at least you guys are and if you like it, I'll make it! Ok, here's the next and thank you for still keeping up with this story! **

**Chapter 32. Am I Really In love Is So Embarrasing.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I was walking down a long path heading home. I had way too much stuff going on in my head I couldn't understand what they meant. Like for instance, why didn't Rose bite me if she needed to? I would've been fine right? It would hurt, but I wouldn't have hated her if she needed to because of her blood and stuff. Some more stuff popped into my head as I continued walking down. The night was perfect out. Sky was nice, no cloudes, stars were great, but sometimes, I just hate it cause it progressed way too long for the sun to come out.

As I continued to walk and talk to myself in my head, suddenly a black bat flew down and started to somehow attack me making me flinch, "Woah!" I shouted ducking my head as it flew down over me, "what the hell?!".

I looked up to see the bat hovering above me and squeaking in a panicy tone. Was it trying to say something to me? And...doesn't this bat look familiar? I raised an eyebrow at it wondering if I seen it before, "Wait...your Kazu...right?" I asked out of the blue.

The bat continued to hover in a panic, but it seemed to know it's name. It was Kazu. Then Kazu turned around quickly and flew off to a different direction towards the path. I didn't understand what it was trying to tell me, but I might as well follow it, "Wait! Is something over there!?" I shouted making a B line and following the bat quickly.

* * *

"You told me to stop?".

Scourge let go of Midnight and she fell limp down on the cold cememnt. Amy widened her eyes in shock wanting to not know if he bit her, or not, "Brother...you...you didn't...bite her...did you?!" she asked in a frightened way, "then...please...don't do it! Don't hurt Midnight!".

Quickly without even noticing, Scourge grabbed the collar of Amy's shirt and held her up by it. His eyes glared dangerously at her making Amy's eyes tear much more than ever, "Shut up! A failer of a blood drinker has no right to even stop me!" he growled through his clenched teeth

"B-b-but..".

"Why do you feel so tempted to help that boy, Shadow the Hedgehog!? I'll erase her damn memory so it wouldn't have mattered!".

Amy's tears appeared, but tried her very best not to let them fall this time as she shook in fear in her brother's strong grip, "Because...because...I...Shadow...Shadow is..." she stuttered closing her eyes not wanting to even look into Scourge's blue crystals.

Scourge growled more hearing what she would probably say, "Are you actually saying you love him!?" he asked in a shocking way.

Amy's eyes flew open the second she heard the word love from his cold mouth. She could tell she was getting some feelings for him after all he's done and the luches she's made for him. She couldn't help, but feel like she really was falling in love with him, but couldn't admit to herself yet. "No...n-no...I'm n-not..." she cringed feeling the green vampire's grip tightened even more, "Shadow...is protecting my secret from everybody...and...if I betray him...I coudn't...and...if I hurt Midnight...then Shadow won't ever be happy!".

"What the hell did you say!?".

"If Shadow is unhappy then my blood level increases! Then..." Amy shouted lowering her head down slightly, "and then...I wouldn't suffer...and I'll he'll happy...".

Scourge's eyes lit up in pure anger the second he heard the last bit from her and shouted, "MAKE HIM HAPPY!? ARE YOU A DUMBASS!? DO YOU THINK WE VAMPIRES CAN LIVE ALONGSIDE HUMANS!?".

Amy flinched from the loudness he was giving her and cringed a bit. Scourge turned around slightly so he can have her see the unconcious black hedgehog lying on the ground, "You see that there!? That's a human! Take a good long long! We are vampires! We live to suck human blood! We can't live with humans! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?".

The pink hedgehog widened her eyes in scares. She couldn't help, but think that Scourge's words were right on the line. All those times of biting and almost biting Shadow. She knew that it would be very painful and hard to live with someone and try not to bite him, "Well...I...I know...but..." she stuttered looking down at the ground with now a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Then keep you bloody damn mouth shut!" Scourge demanded tossing her to the wall hard and turning to walk back over to Midnight to finish his meal, "damn...make him happy, my ass. A dumb failure who spurts out blood through her nose and is wanting to be happy? My god thats-".

He was suddenly interrupted when a black figure jumped behind him. Scourge turned around slowly to see the very angry red eyes of his father growling in pure engrage, "Wha...uh..AH DAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!".**(I love that part in the show XP)**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

I quickly followed Kazu down to the entry of the park. Why was it leading me there? Was something wrong? I ran down the rode leading me to the park and almost getting me close to the the entrance. I ran down and got to the park where I then saw mom laying on a park bench. Why the hell was she sleeping out here? So that's why Kazu brought me here!

I ran up to her and shook her trying to wake her up, "Mom! Mom! Come on! Wake up!" I shouted.

Soon her eyes opened to find mine, "Huh...Shadow...?" she moaned sitting up tiredly looking around the area, "where...where are we?".

I sighed both annoyed and relief, "That's not really the issue here, mom..." I said.

"Huh? That's strange?" she said looking around the area, "I thought I heard Amy's voice then while I was asleep...".

Huh? She heard Rose? I looked around wanting to see what she meant and if Rose was around. But when I looked, I didn't see anything. I wonder why tho. Maybe something happened and Rose appeared out of no where to help her, or something. I hope she's ok...

* * *

**(at the Marker house)**

"Honestly! What the hell were you thinking!?".

In the living room, both Sarah and Carmen were sitting together on the couch with Carmen's arms crossed and Sarah holding Oogi close as usua, Vector sitting at his favorite chair with his elbow on the arm chair and his head in his palm, and Scourge sitting in the other chair next to him, crossed armed and a large bumb on his head from Vector, "It's a good thing Sarah notified us of what you were doing." Carmen went on with the scolding.

Scourge looked up from his sulking to give a slight glare at the young vampire who calmly looked away a bit from his vision, "I told you, Sarah...he's really pissed at us now!" Oogi said in a scared tone, "just look at his eyes! Those eyes are really scaring me! Sarah! he's going to come after us-oomff!" Sarah was quick enough to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shadow knows of our vampire secret, not to mention her blood spill secret also." Vector pointed out, "going after his mother is even much of a bad idea, Scourge.".

Scourge growled and glared at his father, "I could easily whipe her memory! It wouldn't even matter!" he complained, "the bite marks wouldn't be noticable at all! Those to should be more wiser!".

Oogi smiled at least if he could since he was a doll, "Absolutely right, Scourge! You are so smart! Ommfr!" he muffled having Sarah's hand on his mouth again.

Carmen shook her head and sighed, "Shadow the Hedgehog is helping Amy with things that are during the day. You could at least show some respect." she said looking at her son.

"Respect? Ha! I only wanted what I want! I could care less about that!".

A loud 'BANG' was heard when Vector pounded his fist on the table, "Scourge! Enough!" he shouted glaring at the lime hedgehog.

It was a little quiet after the crocodile's loud shout and his fist banging. Soon the quietness was cut short when Sarah spoke up, "Big brother Scourge..." she started having all three vampires look at her, "might not be entirely sane.".

Carmen and Vectore flinched from hearing those words. They looked at each other, then back at Scourge who also jumped a bit, "What!? Are you serious!?" he shouted with a weak smirk on his face.

"I heard about this when we learned what big sister's taste in blood was. Shadow the Hedgehog's mother...always gets sexually harrased by her surpeiors and ends up getting fired. That's kind of amazing, isn't it? She didn't have to do anything.".

"Maybe big brother had been bewitched, too." Carmen joked getting Scourge a bit more pissed and baring his sharp fangs.

Vector closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Such people do exist from time to time." he pointed out, "their presence is enough to sway you. A sorrowful face, a mole under the eye. You wouldn't be the first to fall for that-ACK!" he was quickly quiet when Carmen threw her lucky slipper at him dead in the eye.

Carmen closed her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms, "You could say she was born with it Pheromones, or what have you. But if you were taken by that, you still have a ways to go!" she joked as she chuckled under her breath.

Scourge, finally had enough of the torture he was getting, got up from his seat and walked to the door, but was quickly stopped by Vector, "Scourge! Where do you think you going!?" he asked.

He turned around to show his blue gleaming eyes on them in anger and hunger, "I'm going out to find another slut! I'm hungry, damit! And being here with all you people isn't going to help me!" with that, he walked out with his fists clenched.

"He's mad I tell ya! Mad!" Oogi shouted flailing his arms around.

Carmen turned her head and scoffed out loud, "Doesn't look like he'll be coming home for a while." she said in an annoyed look.

Vector sighed and placed a hand on his cheek that was met with her slipper, "Well, I suppose that takes care of that." he said laughing a bit till Carmen came up to him and smirked a devilish grin and holding up her slipper at him making the crocodile's eyes widened in fear.

Sarah, whow wasn't paying attention, looked up to the ceiling which was also above the living room in worry.

* * *

Amy laied in her bed still sad and very lost in her thoughts. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling with tired eyes.

"Are you actually saying you love him!?" Scourge's words haunted her deep within her head making it even harder to concentrate a bit.

"I'm not!...that's not...that's not it..." she cried putting an arm over her forehead, "he's just a friend...a partner protecting my secret...a friend I don't want to lose...".

She closed her eyes tightly and started to have more tears building up inside, "They all sound right...yet...somehow wrong..." she whispered quietly, "how do I feel...".

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when her cellphone vibrated next to her bed on the side table. She sat up and grabbed her pillow clutching it tightly to her chest, "Coud it...be?" she asked herself.

Amy slowly reached out and grabbed her phone off the table. She slowly opened the flap of the phone and saw it was acutally Sally calling. She sighed a deep relief and answered the phone, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Amy!" Sally said on the other line, "I wanted to know how work went to day!? I got a bit worried.".

Amy took a second to breath a bit before tearing up more over the phone, "It...was rough..." she replied.

"Are you ok? You sound very sad.".

"HUH!? No! I'm fine! Don't worry!" Amy said quickly opening her eyes wide and smiled a bit, "aren't you a little subdued yourself?".

"Huh!? What are you talking about!? Something happened with Shadow, right!?" Sally asked.

Amy clutched her pillow tightly before repliein, "No...nothing happened. Nothing could...ever happne...".

"Amy...?".

Seeing every thing that popped into her head. The way she looked at him with her terrible vampire eyes, and his very confused yet frightening look at her, Amy lowered her head covering her face in the pillow, 'It's all over now...wether it's being friends, or partners.' she thought in her head as her hand holding the phone started to shake, 'we can't stay like that...i knew that in the first place...'

"Amy? What's wrong...?".

"It's nothing..." Amy replied as her tears appeared, 'But why does it hurt so much...?' she thought in her head as the tears silently fell down her muzzle.

"Amy? Hello? Amy?".

* * *

Back at the house of the Hedgehog's, Shadow was sitting near the phone hoping that a certain caller was on the other line. He waited for a few seconds till he heard the caller id play and no one answered.

He sighed and placed the phone back on the box and looked at it sadly, "I guess she's busy..." he said sadly.

**Wow...that's a lot of depresion huh? Well is Amy really in love with Shadow? Or is she trying not to get herself hurt with the powers of love? All will be revealed in the later chappies! BYENEEEE!**


End file.
